Enemy
by Kim Refa
Summary: Kyungsoo siswa beasiswa yang diangkat menjadi 'anak' oleh pemilik sekolahnya. Bagaimana kehidupan Kyungsoo setelah bertemu orang-orang baru penguasa sekolah?/ This is ChanSoo, KaiSoo or HunSoo./ GS / Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

_Enemy_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Exo Mamber

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest(?)

Warning : Alur Lambat -_-, Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction. Cerita ini berasal dari beberapa sumber yang merupakan inspirasi saya. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain. Harap maklum ^^

Pairing : (...)

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2014

Kim Refa Present

Chapter 1~

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol, pemuda yang kini duduk diam dikursinya. Mereka sedang membahas 'bahan' mereka untuk akhir pekan nanti. Aah~ Jongin memang tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku sering melihatnya,dia hobae kita kan?" Tanyanya balik,Jongin menyeritkan dahinya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu terlihat bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kau terlihat kacau!" Itu bukan pertanyaan,melainkan sebuah pernyataan. Lihatlah Chanyeol saat ini, pemuda berkulit putih itu yang biasanya 'culun' tampak berantakan. Dasinya tidak melingkar dengan benar dilehernya, bahkan pakaian putih didalam almameternya berada diluar. Tidak 'biasanya' pemuda itu seperti ini.

"Terlihat dengan jelas ya? Padahal aku berusaha menutupinya." Jawabnya lirih. Kembali dahi Jongin menyerit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya dirinya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini. Namun lebih baik bertanya bukan?

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya Jongin! Eomma mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Aku bingung dengan pemikiran Eomma. Apa yang ia mau? Ah~ itu akan mempersulit aku saja!" Balas Chanyeol setengah jengkel. Sungguh dirinya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibunya. Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya adalah Park Chanyeol adalah anak dari salah satu pengusaha terkaya dinegara gingseng ini. Ayahnya seorang pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang kontruksi dan juga properti estapet, ibunya? Siapa yang tidak mengenal nyonya besar Park? Seorang konsultan akuntan dan juga ahli hukum serta perpajakan? Ibunya adalah salah satu pengacara terkenal namun tetap menyukai musik. Keluarga Chanyeol merupakan penguasa tertinggi kota ini. Hah~ mesion mereka terletak tepat ditengah kota,ditengah-tengah kompleks perumahan terbaik kota Seoul. Namun sayangnya Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol jarang ada dirumah. Mereka lebih sering berada diluar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis ayahnya yang kini melebar hingga keAmerika. Meskipun begitu Ayah dan Ibunya merupakan pendiri Yayasan SM Junior,Senior High School. Yaa~ Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol adalah pemilik sekolah tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin bersekolah, mereka kini duduk dibangku kelas III. Chanyeol bingung, Ibunya yang biasanya tidak pernah meminta apapun kini mengungkapkan satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol kesal setengah hati dengan Ibunya sendiri. Ibunya akan mengangkat seorang siswi di Yayasannya untuk dijadikan anak. Awalnya Chanyeol sedikit acuh dengan permintaan Ibunya,namun saat Chanyeol mengetahui siapa gadis itu,Chanyeol terdiam. Dengan keras dirinya menentang keinginan ibunya tersebut. Kim Kyungsoo- nama itu akan selalu diingat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Ajjumha ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak? Daebak~" Chanyeol menatap Jongin sinis,terlihat dari matanya bahwa Chanyeol tidak suka dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. "Hey~ Keep calm Park. Bukankah kau sering melihatnya? Dia juara umum sejak Junior High School. Aku yakin Eomma-mu pasti mempertimbangkan dengan baik untuk menjadikannya adikmu. Bahkan sejak kelas 1 saat Junior High School dia telah memberikan yang terbaik untuk yayasan ini. Beasiswa telah digenggamnya sejak itu. Apa yang salah?" Jongin menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang gadis bermarga Kim yang membuat Chanyeol kesal satu minggu ini. "Kalau melihatnya lebih dekat dia gadis yang manis,dia termasuk tipeku. Dia sederhana,pintar,baik,ramah,manis ah~ ani dia cantik. Mata bulatnya,bibir hatinya~. Sungguh membuatku ingin mengecupnya setiap pagi."

Puk~ Chanyeol menepuk kepala Jongin yang mulai berpikiran aneh tentang gadis bermarga Kim itu. "Diam Jongin!" bentaknya.

Jongin hanya meringis kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan Chanyeol. "Appo Park!" hardiknya pada Chanyeol. "Aaa~ sudahlah aku ingin kekantin. Kau ikut tidak?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol, tanpa berkata ataupun menganggukan kepalanya Chanyeol berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. "Yak Park! Kau meninggalkanku Bodoh!" Ucapnya lantang.

000

Kyungsoo menyeritkan keningnya, ditatapnya lagi amplop putih yang berada digenggaman tangannya. Didalam amplop itu terdapat permintaan dari pemilik Yayasan ini. Nyonya Park secara langsung memintanya untuk menjadi anak angkatnya. Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam dibangkunya, selama dirinya bersekolah disini dirinya memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan siswi lainnya. Apalagi kelas ini dibagi menjadi kelas siswa dan siswi. Kyungsoo – lebih tepatnya Kim Kyungsoo adalah gadis penerima bantuan beasiswa selama 4 tahun dari Yayasan SM Junior Senior High School,pembawaannya yang ramah dan juga cerdas membuatnya disukai banyak guru. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya, dia hanya tinggal dengan ayahnya itu pun 3 bulan yang lalu, ayahnya telah pergi selamanya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Yayasan SM Junior,Senior High School meruapakan salah satu Yayasan swasta terbaik dikota Seoul karena itu lah para siswanya terlahir dari keluarga kaya, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak terlalu dekat dengan siswa lainnya. Kyungsoo termasuk siswi penyendiri, dirinya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku dikelas saat jam istirahat atau pergi keperpustakaan saat jam kosong. Namun, bukan berarti para siswa tidak mengenalnya! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kyungsoo? Hanya saja mereka akan berfikir lebih untuk berteman lebih dengannya.

"Appa~ apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirihnya kecil. Mata bulat besarnya kembali melirik kearah amplop putih itu.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, Jung sonsaengnim memanggilmu. Kau harus segara keruang guru." Pundak Kyungsoo ditepuk oleh satu temannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, menampilkan bibir berbentuk hati yang nyaris sempurna.

"Gomapta Linzy-sii" Balasnya singkat lalu membungkuk kecil kearah teman sekelasnya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keruangan guru yang terleetak digedung sebelah timur. Yayasan ini terdiri atas 5 gedung utama 3 gedung untuk Junior High School yang letaknya disebelah selatan dipisahkan oleh sebuah tembok dengan 2 gedung lainnya. Untuk Senior High School memiliki 2 gedung yaitu gedung barat dan gedung timur. Gedung barat untuk siswi perempuan sedangkan gedung timur untuk siswa laki-laki. Selain sebagai ruangan untuk para siswa, gedung timur juga sebagai pusat informasi termasuk didalamnya kantor-kantor penting dan juga ruang guru. Untuk kantin berada dipusat pertemuan antara gedung barat dan juga gedung timur.

Rambut coklat sepunggung Kyungsoo ikut bergerak beriringan dengan langkah kakinya, terkadang Kyungsoo melontarkan senyum kepada siapapun yang menyapanya. Kyungsoo setengah tergesa sehingga~

Bruk~. Dengan tidak elitnya pantat Kyungsoo mendarat dengan keras dilantai. Kyungsoo mendongkak, mata bulatnya semakin membulat. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, tidak mengharapkan uluran tangan atau apapun dari sosok pemuda yang berada tepat diatasnya. Kyungsoo segera bangkit lalu membungkuk.

"Minahamnida, a—aku tidak melihat. Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sedikit gemetar. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tajam seperti menilai. Kalau dilihat memang benar kata Jongin, gadis ini tidak cantik dan juga sexy, namun wajahnya yang ayu dan juga manis membuatnya semakin merasa tertekan. Ini tidak boleh. Kyungsoo tidak boleh manjadi adiknya. Tidak! Tidak akan pernah!

Belum juga pemuda itu membalas, Kyungsoo segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dirinya tidak berani berlama-lama berada didekat pemuda itu. Tatapannya sungguh tajam seakan mengulitinya. Dengan bergegas Kyungsoo melanjutkan pergi keruang guru menemui Jung sonsaengnim.

"Ah~ Kyungsoo akhirnya kau datang juga. Duduklah dulu, aku harus mempersiapkan berkas terntangmu terlebih dahulu." Jung sonsaengnim tersenyum saat melihat gadis mungil itu ada dihadapannya. Dahi Kyuhngsoo menyerit, berkas? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia akan dikeluarkan? Atau beasiswanya akan dicabut? Batin Kyungsoo tidak karuan, detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Kau pasti tau kan tentang permintaan Nyonya Park. Aku berharap kau menerimanya Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak ingin membalas budi baiknya?" tanya Jung sosaengnim pada Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan saya sonsaengnim, aku harus mempertimbangkannya dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai parasit."

Jung sonsaengnim menggeleng melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana jika Nyonya Park sendiri yang memintamu? Bahkan dia kini berada dibelakangmu."

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu yang menampakan wanita paruh baya, Mata Kyungsoo membulat nyaris sempurna, dengan perlahan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berbalik kearah pintu dan benar saja disana berdiri Nyonya Park, pemilik Yayasan ini dan juga Ibu dari pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi. Nyonya Park, wanita paruh baya itu adalah orang yang ingin mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak. Ya Tuhan~, sungguh Kyungsoo merasa sangat jauh dengan keluarga Park. Bahkan dari seluruh yang digunakan oleh Nyonya Park merupakan keluaran dari brand-brand terkenal.

"Ann—Anyyeong Sajangnim. Kim Kyungsoo imnida."

"Santai saja Kyungsoo-ya, jangan tegang begitu" Ucapnya sambil mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Jung sonsaengnim tertawa renyah menanggapi sikap Kyungsoo yang berbeda saat bertemu dengan Nyonya Park. "Aigoo~ kau tumbuh dengan baik Kyungsoo-ya" Lanjutnya halus.

Selama ini Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah berurusan secara langsung dengan Nyinya Park. Beasiswa untuknya biasanya melalui kepala sekolah atau Jung seosaengnim. Jadi, ini adalah kali pertamanya Kyungsoo bertatap muka dengan Nyonya Park. Gambaran sosok Nyonya Park memang berbeda dari yang selama ini Kyungsoo bayangkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya ini Nyonya Park. Beliau yang nantinya akan menjadi 'umma'mu" Jung sonsaengnim tersenyum lembut saat Kyungsoo seperti tergagap melihat Nyonya Park.

"Aigoo~ aku tak menyangka kalau memang manis seperti ini. Aku rasa Chanyeol akan menyukaimu. Mengingat betapa dirinya ingin memiliki adik perempuan." Nyonya Park memuji Kyungsoo yang kini tertunduk dengan pipi yang memerah. "Kau mungkin sudah mengenal Chanyeol bukan? Dia memang bukan anak yang baik, terlampau nakal untuk ukuran seperti dirinya. Tapi~ ini memang salah kami, kami selalu pergi keluar negeri sehingga kurang mengontrol pergaulannya." Lanjut Nyonya Park sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Aniyoo sajangnim. Gwenchana~ Chanyeol merupakan anak yang baik jika dilingkungan sekolah." Jung sonsaengnim mencoba membela Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, dirinya memang kurang mengenal sosok Park Chanyeol. Pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol pun dapat dihitung jika bukan diruang BP (mengingat betapa nakalnya Chanyeol), mungkin mereka hanya berpapasan saat berada dikantin, dan juga kejadian tadi sebelum dirinya keruang guru membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri membayangkan reaksi Tuan Muda Park itu. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, benarkah Chanyeol akan menyukai dirinya seperti yang Nyonya Park katakan? Atau malah sebaliknya?

"Baiklah Kyungsoo~ mulai besok kau akan tinggal dirumahku. Nanti sore aku akan menyuruh pengawalku untuk menjemputmu." Kata Nyonya Park, "Oh iya, jangan panggil aku sajangnim panggil aku 'Umma' sayang~ dan panggil Chanyeol 'oppa'. Appamu masih diluar negeri, tahun depan dia baru bisa pulang ke Korea. Aku yakin dia akan menyukai sama halnya dengan Chanyeol." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk tidak dapat menolak permintaan dari Nyonya Park. Dirinya tidak tega melihat senyum bahagia dari Nyonya Park lenyap jika menolak permintaan ini.

"Baiklah sayang~ sampai jumpa nanti sore. Aku akan menunggumu. Annyeong~" Nyonya park menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Baik Sajangnim" Balasnya. Nyonya Park menyerit. "Ah~ minahae.. Makasud saya baik um-.. umma" lanjutnya, disambut tawa renyah baik dari Nonya Park dan Jung soesaengnim.

000

Park Chanyeol – nama pemuda terus berputar seperti roda ban dikepala Kyungsoo, bahkan saat diperpustakaan seperti ini Kyungsoo masih mengingatnya. Buku pelajaran tentang Biologi dan Anatomi Tubuh itu sejenak dilupakan Kyungsoo. Ya~ Kyungsoo sebenarnya penasaran bagaimana sikap Chanyeol sebenarnya, ingin rasanya dirinya bertanya pada salah satu siswi diruangan ini. Ah~ Kyungsoo kadang menyesali sikapnya yang sedikit tertutup dengan siswi lainnya.

"Annyeong~ boleh kah aku duduk disini?" suara itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo mendongkak dan menemukan gadis mungil dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengangguk menampilkan senyumnya. "Aigoo~ kau memang manis, tapi kenapa kau selalu sendiri? Apa kau tidak bosan" Lanjutnya, dahi Kyungsoo menyerit menanggapi perkataan gadis dihadapnnya ini.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan, takut menyakiti gadis itu.

"Ya Tuhan~ bahkan kau tidak mengingat teman sekelasmu dengan baik. Aku Baekhyun – Byun Baekhyun. Aku teman sekelasmu. Kau Kyungsoo bukan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

Kyungsoo menangguk cepat sambil menunduk. "Maafkan aku~. Mungkin aku terlalu asik dengan duniaku." Lanjutnya.

"Tak usah meminta maaf Kyungsoo-ya~, maukah kita berteman?" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang kini termenung. Benarkah gadis dihadapannya ini ingin berteman dengannya? Atau gadis ini sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo diangkat menjadi anak pemilik Yayasan ini karena itu dirinya mau berteman dengan Kyungsoo? "Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di kepala cantikmu itu Kyungsoo-ya~ tapi aku memang ingin berteman denganmu, tidak ada niatan apapun." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo meringis kecil apa dirinya mudah ditebak sehingga Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Baiklah, Kim Kyungsoo imnida. Semoga kau tidak menyesal berteman denganku" Balas Kyungsoo manampilkan senyum hatinya.

Hening~ hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk membaca – ralat dirinya tidak membaca apapun tetapi dikepalanya hanya ada Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengetahui jika Kyungsoo melamun menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyung~?" tanyanya,

"Eh- ada apa Baek?" tanya balik Kyungsoo, dahi Baekhyun menyerit heran membentuk perempatan.

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya bertanya Kyung~? Kau seperti melamun. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo terdiam lama,"Tapi~ maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak tertawa?" Tanyanya. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Dan juga aku mohon jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa tentang hal ini" lanjutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ringan "Yaksok" Ucapnya sambil mengangkat tinggi jari kelingkingnya.

"Apa-~ apa kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo setengah berbisik. Beruntung perpuskaan sedang sepi, Baekhyun mengangguk raut wajahnya berubah sebentar lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya? Ada apa kau ingin mengetahui seorang Park Chanyeol?" Tanya balik Baekhyun.

"Tidak~ jangan pikir aku menyukainya. Aku hanya bertanya Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Akan aku ceritakan, dengarkan baik-baik! Aku tidak akan mengulangnya." Giliran Kyungsoo yang mengangguk antusias.

"Pak Chanyeol—" Baekyun memulai ceritanya, Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan baik

Chanyeol – Park Chanyeol merupakan anak dari pemilik Yayasan ini. Tingginya 182 cm, sedikit pendiam tapi sebenarnya jahil. Dirinya memang dingin terhadap wanita, tapi dibalik sikapnya yang dingin Chanyeol merupakan 'Playboy' tak terlihat. Dia suka mempermainkan perempuan termasuk bercinta dengan siapa saja – dan dimana saja jika dirinya mau. Chanyeol tidak pernah bermain perasaan saat bercinta, dirinya bahkan belum pernah mencium satu perempuanpun disini. Ingat Chanyeol hanya mengingin kan tubuh mereka, jadi tidak ada ikatan diantara mereka. Chanyeol memiliki sahabat dekat namanya Kim Jongin, pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan itu memang mempesona semua gadis, dirinya tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol sama-sama suka mempermainkan wanita. Parahnya lagi Jongin tipikal maniak sex, dia tidak akan tahan bila 1 minggu saja tidak bercinta dengan perempuan. Separuh dari siswi disini mungkin pernah menjadi lawan mainnya saat diatas tempat tidur. Mereka semua tidak ada yang dibayar- dengan kata lain mereka merelakan tubuh mereka dijamah oleh kedua pemuda itu dengan suka rela. Chanyeol termasuk siswa yang pintar sama halnya dengan Jongin, karena itu terkadang para guru menyayangkan sikap mereka yang seperti itu. Mereka sering keluar masuk BP karena ketahuan membawa alat kontrasepsi kesekolah, tidak ada yang berani melawan karena mereka anak berpengaruh disekolah ini. Lagipula para Guru menyimpulkan mereka masih bisa menyeimbangkan antara pelajaran dan juga kegiatan mereka yang aneh itu. Satu hal lagi, Chanyeol dan Jongin merupakan siswa yang kerap kali melakukan balapan liar, mereka senang taruhan. Dan taruhan mereka tidak main-main. Seorang pelacur atau uang yang jumlahnya mencapai jutaan won. Chanyeol tidak pernah kalah, dia selalu menang. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Jika ada yang mencoba menghalanginya, Chanyeol akan mengingatnya dan mencoba merusak orang itu secara perlahan. Bagai benalu yang memakan habis sari inangnya. Chanyeol itu licin seperti belut. Sudah berapa kali dirinya lolos saat berurusan dengan polisi. Tapi kedua orang tua tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena ini memang kesalahan mereka. Mereka kurang mendidik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol haus akan kasih sayang. Dari dulu saat sekolah dasar Chanyeol sangat ingin memiliki seorang adik perempuan, tapi itu dulu, dulu~ sekali. Sekarang Chanyeol bahkan acuh dengan perempuan, karena bagi Chanyeol perempuan itu sama. Mereka penggila harta dan juga kekuasaan.

Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar. Seperti itukah 'Oppanya' nanti? Ya Tuhan~ Kyungsoo tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol saat tinggal bersama dengn dirinya. Akankah Chanyeol akan menganggapnya sebagai penggila harta? Apa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja?

"Ada apa Kyung? Kau nampak terkejut!"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng "Anniya Baek~ aku hanya bingung."

"Kenapa kau harus bingung? Memang seperti itu perilaku mereka. Tapi tenang, mereka tidak menyukai murid sedikit pendiam sepertimu. Hahaha" Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit 'menyindir' Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Oh iya~ aku lupa. Aku terlalu 'nerd' untuk mereka" Kyungsoo mendesus lemah. Hey Kyungsoo baru sadar kenapa dirinya harus mendesus lemah? Seharusnya Kyungsoo bersyukur bukan? Jika mreka tidak meliriknya. Tapi~ lagi-lagi Kyungsoo ragu. Nanti sore dirinya akan tinggal satu atap dengan Chanyeol. Benarkah keadaannya akan tetap seperti ini? Atau akan berubah?

_Terkadang kita tidak pernah tahu.._

_Tangan tak terlihat akan menggapai kita, memeluk erat sampai menusuk kejiwa lalu menjatuhkannya keras~_

_Bahkan.. kita tidak akan pernah tahu._

_Apa yang akan terjadi hari esok hari jauh berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini._

TBC~

Maafkan saya sebenarnya ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya, saya maklum jika kalian tidak menyukainya, karena saya tau ini memang tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.

Jujur~ saya bukanlah orang yang 'haus' akan pujian, bagaimanapun reaksi kalian nanti saya akan tetap melanjutkannya, bahkan saat saya tidak mendapat review dari kalian yang sempat membaca fanfiction absurd ini.

Terimasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca ^^

Kim Refa, 13 Jan 2015


	2. Chapter 2

_Enemy_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Exo Mamber

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction. Cerita ini berasal dari beberapa sumber yang merupakan inspirasi saya. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain. Harap maklum ^^

Pairing : (...)

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2014

Kirefa Present

Chapter 2~

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya pelan, mansion ini sungguh megah~ arsitektur eropa sungguh kental terasa saat Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya disini. Kyungsoo menunduk saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu, tidak menghiraukan tatapan para pelayan terhadapnya. Karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dirinya memang tidak pantas berada disini, derajatnya berbeda.

Tap~ Tap~, suara hentakan dari sudut tangga membuat Kyungsoo melirik sebentar kearahnya. Disana berdiri sosok Park Chanyeol yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini. Chanyeol hanya memakai kaus oblong dan juga celana jeans selutut, rambutnya masih basah menandakan dirinya selesai mandi.

"Aaaa~ Chanyeol, kesini lah sayang. Kenalkan ini 'adikmu'" Itu suara Nyonya Park, Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas melihat jika Chanyeol menatap dirinya tajam. Bagai elang yang siap memangsa tikus yang tidak berdaya. Dengan sikap malasnya Chanyeol menghampiri Nyonya Park dan juga Kyungsoo yang berada diruang tengah.

"An—Annyeong~ Kim Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya saat Chanyeol berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Aigoo~ bukankah aku sudah berkata, kau adalah bagian dari keluarga Park. Margamu kini 'Park' bukan lagi 'Kim' Kyungsoo-ya~"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah, sedangkan Chanyeol mendengus tidak suka saat melihat Kyungsoo."Dengarkan semua, ini adalah Nona baru kalian, namanya Park Kyungsoo. Aku harap kalian memperlakukannya baik, sama seperti kalian memperlakukan keluarga Park selama ini karena mulai sekarang Kyungsoo merupakan anggota keluarga Park. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Ne~ sajangnim" Para pelayan yang berjejer rapi diruang tamu itu menjawab serempak apa yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya mereka. "Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi meneruskan kegiatan kalian." Lanjtnya, para pelayan dengan cepat membubarkan diri melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. "Nah Chanyeol, bawa barang-barang adikmu ini kekamarnya."

Chanyeol hanya mendesus, inikah Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya nanti? Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol seperti tidak rela melihat Kyungsoo menjadi adiknya, oh iya~ Chanyeol baru ingat Kyungsoo dari kalangan rendah, mungkin dengan memberikan sedikit uang Kyungsoo akan pergi dari rumahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum ringan, senyum mematikan yang terkandung dibaliknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ ini kamarmu dan disampingmu itu kamar Chanyeol, "oppa" mu. Aku harap kau menyukainya, aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekorasikannya untukmu. Jika memang kurang, kau bisa mendekorasi ulang bagaimanapun kau suka" Nyonya Park menjelaskan saat tiba dikamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ternganga, kamar seperti ini ingin dia ubah? Apa dia gila, ini sungguh luar biasa dengan warna perpaduan antara putih dan juga pink tua, jujur Kyungsoo menyukainya. Kamar ini juga luas, lebih luas dari flat tempat tinggalnya dulu. Kyungsoo tidak dapat lebih bersyukur dari pada ini. "Eomma harus segera ke Jepang sayang, pertemuan para presdir tidak dapat ditinggal. Aku harap kau dan Chanyeol hidup rukun. Bukan begitu Yeol-ya~" lanjutnya

Chanyeol mengangguk menanggapi, setelah Nyonya Park keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil kopernya yang masih ditangan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih Chayeol-oppa~ telah membawakannya." Ucapnya. Chanyeol menyerit 'oppa'? Dirinya ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Oppa katamu? Apa aku kakakmu? Ingat Kyungsoo kau akan merasakan bagaimana tinggal dirumah ini. Kau itu wanita murahan! Kau pasti penggila harta. Iyakan?" Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo erat, matanya semakin menajam melihat Kyungsoo yang tertunduk. "Kenapa adikku~? Kenapa tidak melawan? Kalau perlu berteriaklah. Karena tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu!" lanjutnya tetap mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis, ini sudah menjadi dugaannya. Chanyeol tidak akan menyukainya, tidak akan pernah. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar, jika dirinya menangis maka Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati menindasnya. Tidak! Kyungsoo akan melawan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya tajam, "Asal kau tau Park Chanyeol, aku tidak seperti perempuan yang lain! Jika aku bisa, aku ingin menolak ini semua." Balasnya tajam, Chanyeol tertawa – tawa menyeramkan darinya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau selama ini miskin dan juga tidak memiliki orang tua? Dan Boom! Eomma ku datang padamu menawarkan kemewahan, bagaimana tidak kau tidak tertarik?" sindir Chanyeol pedas.

Plak~ tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari dari cengkraman Chanyeol menampar bebas pipi sebelah kanan Chanyeol. "Aku memang miskin! Tapi aku sempat memiliki orang tua yang menyayangiku! Tidak seperti dirimu, yang haus akan kasih sayang!" Kyungsoo terengah-engah membalas perkataan Chanyeol, sungguh dirinya ingin menangis sekarang. Tidak~ jangan Kyungsoo. Kau tidak boleh menangis dihadapan tuan Muda yang sombong ini.

Wajah Chanyeol terarah kesamping, memperlihatkan senyum mengerikannya. Chanyeol semakin mempererat cengkramannya, bisa dilihat besok pagi lengan Kyungsoo akan memar, "Wow~ kau berani menamparku? Sungguh hebat! Kau belum merasakannya Kyungsoo~. Akan ku buat hidupmu lebih sakit dari ini" itu ancaman Chanyeol. Setelah melepaskan cengkramannya, Chanyeol pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo membanting keras pintu berdaun itu. Kyungsoo jatuh, pertahannya pecah. Air mata terus mengalir di pipinya, Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak pernah menduga akan seperti ini. Kyungsoo mengerti jika Chanyeol memang tidak menyukainya, tapi perlakuan Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo tersadar. Jalan hidupnya kali ini lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

000

Chanyeol terengah didalam kamarnya. Ini bukan seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Bayangan saat Kyungsoo tertawa dengan salah satu temannya itu membuat Chanyeol semakin meremas dada kirinya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sakit. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tidak menyukai Kyungsoo hanya saja jika Chanyeol menyukainya permainan ini tidak akan seru. Chanyeol mengerti jika akan ada orang lain yang terlibat dalam kasus ini, bukan hanya dirinya, Kyungsoo atau Jongin. Tapi akan ada lagi.. saat tawa yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan pada temannya itu akan menjadi sebuah tangisan tak berakhir!

Chanyeol memandang meja belajarnya, keadaan kamarnya memang temaram. Chanyeol sengaja mematikan lampu utamanya dan menghidupkan lampu meja belajarnya. Dibalik meja belajar ini ada lubang berukuran kecil – sedang –, yang akan digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengintip kegiatan 'adik' barunya itu. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memutar sedikit kayu meja belajarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk memunggunginya, tampaknya gadis itu sedang belajar. Surai coklatnya nampak digulung keatas dan disanggul menggunakan pensil, Chanyeol hampir tertawa melihat Kyungsoo, apakah Kyungsoo sesederhana itu sehingga hanya menggunakan pensil untuk menyanggulnya? Chanyeol dapat melihat Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya, saat menoleh kesamping benda kecil menyumbat telinga Kyungsoo sebelah kanan. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang menikmati irama musik sambil belajar, Chanyeol tidak heran karena memang Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu siswi yang memperoleh beasiswa karena prestasi akademisnya. Chanyeol memang tidak mengenal dekat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlalu pendiam dan 'tertutup' dibanding siswi lainnya. Jongin benar, Kyungsoo memang tidak cantik seperti Suzy atau bahkan Jessica sunbaenya dahulu, tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti merasa Kyungsoo memiliki daya tarik dalam dirinya. Gairah Chanyeol tak terbendung jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga tidak sexy, pakaian yang digunakannya menunjukkan betapa sopannya gadis itu, jika siswi lain menggunakan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka, Kyungsoo malah sebaliknya. Blazer lambang sekolah mereka tampak longgar jika dipakainya dan juga rok Kyungsoo berada sedikit diatas lutut, tidak seperti yang lain yang bahkan ada yang letaknya satu jengkal dari lutut. Kyungsoo begitu tertutup, Chanyeol mengakui itu. Tapi~ entah mengapa sepertinya Chanyeol haus akan Kyungsoo, gadis itu tampak menyembunyikan keindahan dibalik balutan seragam sekolahnya.

Drtt~ Drtt~ getaran ponsel ditempat tidurnya membuyarkan Chanyeol.

-Jongin- calling

"Yoboseyo~?"

"Kau dimana? Bukan kah kita ada rencana malam ini? Apa kau lupa?"

"Bisakah kau tidak seperti ibu-ibu yang cerewet? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, ada apa?"

"Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya, pergilah ketempat pub biasa. Dan kau akan melihatnya."

"Apa ada hal penting? Aku sedang lelah!"

"Jika kau tidak kesini, aku yakin kau akan menyesal Tuan Muda Park!" Tanpa dilihat oleh Chanyeol, Jongin sedang bersmirk ria diujung sana.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tunggu aku, mungkin 30 menit lagi aku akan tiba." Chanyeol memutus sambungan telpon itu terlebih dahulu. Ada apa gerangan? Kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk segera kepub biasa? Bukankah ini hari dimana mereka tidak pergi? Tapi kenapa~? Ahh~ Chanyeol semakin penasaran. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengganti seluruh pakaiannya.

999

Kyungsoo merasa tenggorokannya kering, entah sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo belajar dan pukul berapa ini? Dengan sengaja diliriknya jam yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya pukul 9 malam. Sudah 3 jam Kyungsoo belajar, dan tenggorokannya teasa kering. Kyungsoo menutup buku kimianya dan beranjak keluar kamar untuk pergi kedapur.

Bertepatan dengan Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnnya, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berbalik kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya saat melihat Chanyeol begitu tajam menatapnya, Kyungsoo menyerit bingung. Pemuda itu tampak rapi dan sepertinya ingin pergi, pakaiannya menunjukkan betapa berkelasnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Dapat dilihat oleh Kyungsoo tubuh Chanyeol mendekat kearahnya tapi entah kenapa kaki Kyungsoo terasa kaku untuk bergerak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau memata-mataiku?" suara Chanyeol terdengar berat dan dingin. Kyungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan karena niatnya memang bukan itu. Geram pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menarik rahang Kyungsoo untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam. Aku tak mengurus hidupmu, jadi jangan mengurus hidupku juga. Jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak pada eomma." Ancamnya.

Kyungsoo mendongkak kearah Chanyeol "Tuan Muda Park yang terhormat~ Untuk apa aku mengurus hidupmu? Dan untuk apa pula aku mengadukannya pada ibumu? Aku bukan gadis penjilat yang selama ini kau pikirkan!"

"Bagus~ kau memang harus patuh jika ingin lama tinggal disini. Dan satu lagi~ jangan berpakaian seperti ini jika dirumah terlebih jika ada temanku. Kau membuatku bergairah Kyungsoo-ya~" suara Chanyeol memberat saat mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tercekat, sepertinya dirinya membutuhkan pelampiasan malam ini.

Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat, Park Chanyeol ini memang kurang ajar! Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keras, Chanyeol terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang "Kau menjijikkan!" sumpah Kyungsoo keras. Tubuhnya berpaling kearah pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya keras. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan, sangat ringan~

000

Jongin melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearahnya, pemuda itu tampak menggunakan mobil hitamnya malam ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, raut wajah Chanyeol juga menunjukkan kekesalan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hay Park ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tanya Jongin, Chanyeol menyerit tajam menatapnya. "Jangan bilang karena adikmu itu ya~." Lanjutnya.

"Bukan urusanmu tuan Kim!" jawab Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya ada apa kau memintaku kemari? Tidak seperti biasanya." Itu ucapan Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin. Jongin terkekeh lemah.

"Kau akan mengerti. Kau mengenal Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya.

"Oh Sehun?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut menandakan dirinya bingung. Jongin menepuk dahinya mengingat betapa 'kudet'nya temannya ini.

"Akan aku tunjukkan seorang Oh Sehun padamu!" ucap Jongin sambil merangkul Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam. "Oh iya~ aku ingin bertanya, tidak biasanya kau menggunakan mobil!"

"Aku hanya malas menggunakan motor malam ini, lagi pula udara sangat dingin menurutku."

Jongin manggut-manggut mendengar alasan Chanyeol menggunakan mobilnya malam ini, karena biasanya tuan muda Park itu lebih suka menggunakan motor kesayangannya daripada mobil Range Rover hitam hadiah dari ayahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang malah sibuk menggoda seorang wanita didalam pub, jika seperti ini mending dirinya tidur daripada pergi kepub. Sungguh ingin rasanya Chanyeol 'jedotkan' kepala Jongin itu kearah dinding.

"Yak Kim! Kau bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu? Mana? Kau membuatku emosi Bodoh!"

Jongin meringis kecil, mencoba menenangkan sohibnya ini, tak lama ringisan Jongin menghilang berganti dengan sebuah smirk dari bibirnya dan tatapan tajam kearah pintu. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berjalan dengan angkuhnya memasuki area pub. Chanyeol heran sebenarnya ada apa?

"Itu Oh Sehun! Aku mendapat informasi jika Sehun..." bisikan Jongin tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. "Jika Sehun mengincar Kyungsoo sejak masuk kesekolah kita."

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, buku-buku jarinya dapat terasa akan berwarna putih. Beraninya pemuda itu mengincar Kyungsoo~!

"Dan kau tau Park, Sehun juga mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo diangkat oleh eommamu menjadi anaknya. Pemuda itu menginginkan taruhan denganmu!" lanjut Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka kearah Jongin "Darimana kau tahu itu Kim?" tanyanya bingung.

Jongin tertawa ringan, sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh penekanan "Karena gadis bermarga Byun itu telah membongkarnya ke Sehun."

"Maksud mu?" mata Chanyeol menyipit menatapa Jongin.

"Byun Baekhyun, gadis itu saudara sepupu dengan Oh Sehun. Apa kau tidak dapat melihat kemiripan mereka sekilas?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat lebar, gawat! Kalau sampai Baekhyun dekat dengan Kyungsoo, maka Sehun akan dengan mudah mendekati Kyungsoo. Tidak Chanyeol tidak boleh ini terjadi,

"Kau jangan gegabah Chanyeol, Sehun itu sama licinnya dengan kita! Aku sudah mengorek informasi dari beberapa orang yang pernah dekat dengannya."

"Apa kata mereka?"

Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya kearah Chanyeol "Sehun menginginkan Kyungsoo yang menjadi bahan taruhanmu nantinya!"

Prang~ Chanyeol menyenggol keras gelas yang terletak diatas bar minuman. Pandangan matanya menajam, pupil matanya membesar. Menandakan betapa marahnya Chanyeol saat ini, sebenarnya Jongin juga marah. Karena sebenarnya Jongin juga mengincar Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin akan memikir lebih jika berurusan dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda itu terlalu berkuasa, Chanyeo merupakan pemuda yang ditakuti. Dirinya dapat dengan bebas menundukkan siapa saja yang menyainginya. Karena itu lah Jongin mundur terlebih dahulu saat mengetahui Kyungsoo akan menjadi adik Chanyeol. Walaupun Jongin tau betapa tidak sukanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo saat tahu gadis itu akan menjadi adiknya, tapi suatu saat Chanyeol akan jatuh kedalam pesona Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang 'terlalu biasa' untuk seorang Park Chanyeol yang berkuasa, tapi Jongin percaya bahwa gadis itu akan membuka pintu hati Chanyeol yang gelap dan membawanya kearah yang lebih terang.

Chanyeol melangkah maju kearah Sehun yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang disekitarnya. Well~ sepertinya Sehun telah mengetahui kedatangan orang yang paling berkuasa disekolahnya ini.

"Anyyeonghaseyo sunbae." Itu sapaan pertamannya pada Chanyeol. Jongin mendesus dibelakang Chanyeol, pemuda ini bisa-bisanya berubah menjadi kucing manis dihadapan Chanyeol setelah menjelekkan Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu datang.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Itu pernyataan kepada pemuda itu, terlihat Sehun mengangkat sudut bibinya ringan.

"Ya~ aku Oh Sehun. Dan kau Park Chanyeol?" Jongin dapat melihat pemuda itu seperti tersenyum meremehkan kearah Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan pada sunbaemu?" Ucapan Jongin sedikit meninggi.

Sehun kembali tersenyum "Santai saja tuan Kim. Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Chanyeol terbelalak, pemuda ini sungguh tidak sopan. Walaupun Chanyeol termasuk siswa yang nakal, tetapi Chanyeol masih menghormati orang lain. Tapi~ pemuda ini malah sebaliknya.

"Aku dengar kau ingin bertaruh denganku. Apa yang ingin kau jamin?" tanya Chanyeol, pemuda itu nampak menggenggam buku jari tangannya agar meredam emosinya.

"Oh~ kau sudah tau. Bagus lah! Jangan bicarakan disini. Kita bicarakan diluar!" ajak Sehun. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya manggut mengikuti arah Sehun yang ternyata kearah loby parkiran kendaraan.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo yang menjadi bahan taruhan kita." Lanjut Sehun ringan, matanya mengarah kesamping sambil tersenyum ringan. Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak gadis lain?!" Itu suara Jongin, pemuda itu sudah kepalang penasaran dengan alasan Sehun yang ingin menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan taruhannya.

"Simple saja. Aku menyukai Kyungsoo dan aku yakin dia menyukaiku. Kami akan dipasangkan dalam olimpiade kali ini. Aha~! Satu hal lagi, Kyungsoo masih suci. Gadis itu berbeda dengan lainnya."

Chanyeol maju kedepan, tangannya sudah berada dikerah depan baju Sehun. Nampak bola mata Chanyeol berkabut pertanda dirinya sungguh emosi saat ini. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo barang 1 jari saja! Aku peringatkan kau."

"Hei Park, bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Kau selalu menginginkan wanita dengan selera tinggi untuk meredam nafsumu itu. Kita bertiga sama, dan aku membuat ini agar permainan menjadi seru!" Sehun tetap dalam keadaan tenang menghadapi Chanyeol, sebenarnya Sehun sudah terbawa emosi. Tapi~ pernahkan kalian mengetahui jika api akan semakin membesar jika tersulut minyak? Itu tidak seru! Kita biarkan api akan semakin membesar dengan tersulut air? Tidak bisa?! Sehun akan membuatnya menjadi bisa.

Chanyeol mundur satu langkah kebelakang, Sehun benar dirinya memang sedikit memilih untuk melakukan 'one night stand', tidak ada perempuan murahan dan juga 'suci' dalam kasus Chanyeol. Mereka semua berkelas, Chanyeol membutuhkan yang berkelas untuk memendam gairahnya yang besar. Tapi~ apa Chanyeol tega melakukan hal yang keji pada Kyungsoo? Gadis itu terlalu suci, terlalu lemah. Chanyeol bingung! Jika dirinya menolak taruhan ini nama besarnya akan jatuh, tidak ada lagi Chanyeol sang penguasa! Akan ada Chanyeol sang pecundang. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah! Tapi ada satu syarat!"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Katakanlah, akan aku lakukan jika aku bisa!"

"Aku tidak ingin ada 'one night stand' dengan Kyungsoo. Jika kalah, maka harus bersujud dilapangan sekolah dibawah kaki yang menang! Bagaimana?" Ucap Chanyeol, "Satu hal lagi, yang kalah tidak boleh mendekati Kyungsoo."

"Aku ragu akan hal itu, kalian satu rumah bagaimana bisa kalian tidak dekat? Kita ubah! Yang kalah harus membuat Kyungsoo membencinya!" ucap Sehun pelan. Chanyeol mendesah kecil. Saat ini pun Kyungsoo sudah membencinya, apalagi nanti jika dirinya kalah dari Sehun? Tidak! Chanyeol tidak boleh kalah, dirinya harus memperjuangkan Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo tidak boleh jatuh kepada pemuda licin macam Sehun. Walaupun dalam perjanjian Sehun atau Chanyeol tidak boleh melakukan 'one night stand' tapi siapa yang mengenal Sehun? Pemuda itu nampak seperti serigala, yang akan maju jika melihat mangsa semakin lemah! "Baik! Balapan kita lakukan tanggal 15 bulan depan. Rute biasa, aku sudah terlalu hapal dengan rutemu tuan Park!" Sambung Sehun. Pemuda itu melangkah menjauh bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berkata Ya!. Jongin hanya diam, dirinya bingung harus berbuat apa kali ini mungkin dengan menyemangati Chanyeol adalah hal yang terbaik. Mungkin? Tapi Jongin memang tidak pernah tau jika permaianan ini bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun tapi melibatkan dirinya jauh kedalam, merasuk dalam relung Jongin yang paling dalam. Karena kejutan akan terjadi nantinya.

000

Kyungsoo merapikan blazer luarnya, surai coklatnya diikat kuda dengan poni menyamping. Kyungsoo tersenyum "Perfect" ucapnya riang. Tangan mungilnya mengambil tas gendongnya yang masih tersampir dimeja belajar. Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan saat melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin "Fighting Kyungsoo!" ucapnya lagi. Dengan riang gadis itu bergerak kearah pintu kamarnya.

Ceklek~. Chanyeol merasa seperti de ja vu. Kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian malam tadi, tapi bedanya Kyungsoo memakai pakaian seragam. Gadis itu nampak manis jika surainya dikuncir kuda seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya kecil.

Kyungsoo menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya, pemuda itu memang menawan. Benar kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlalu berkuasa. Aura pemuda itu berbeda jika seperti ini, bukan seperti Chanyeol tadi malam, Chanyeol yang sekarang nampak lebih jinak dan pendiam. Apa ini memang skenarionya.

"Kita sarapan bersama." Itu perintah Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menurutinya. Setidaknya pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya kelaparan sebelum berangkat kesekolah.

Mereka berdua beriringan – ani – Chanyeol didepan dan Kyungsoo dibelakang menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Makanan sudah tersedia disana, sungguh besar untuk ukuran mereka berdua. Keduanya makan dalam keadaan canggung, Kyungsoo dapat merasa bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol saat ini. Saat kau berada diruangan besar dan hanya kau sendiri didalamnya. Bukankah itu canggung? Kyungsoo kini mengerti Chanyeol kesepian, rasa itu lah yang dirasakannya selama ini. Karena itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menarik perhatian orang tuanya dengan kelakuan nakalnya, tapi~ orang tuanya tetap tidak berubah mereka tetap sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri,

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak menikmati makanannya, "Apa yang kau lamunkan? Makanlah~ eomma akan marah padaku jika kau tidak makan dengan baik" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo tergagap dengan cepat gadis itu menunduk tanda maaf "Nde~ maafkan aku."

"Selera makanmu lumayan banyak, karena nampaknya nutrisi makananmu masuk kedaerah yang tepat." Lanjut Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersedak.

"Nde~?" Kyungsoo menyerit heran.

"Kau pintar dalam memilih nutrisi untuk tubuhmu. Mereka tumbuh didaerah yang tepat" Chanyeol memeberatkan suaranya, pupil matanya tearah tepat didada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah padangan Chanyeol. Dan~

"MWOOOO! Kau memang menjijikkan!" Sumpah Kyungsoo nyaring. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dimeja makan.

"Aku duluan! Kau berangkat diantar Shin Ajjushi! Jangan menolak." Perintah Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum ringan, setidaknya Chanyeol perhatian padanya. Tapi~ pemuda itu memang berbahaya, dia mesum!

Kyungsoo mendesah, makanan sebanyak ini akan diapakan? Sungguh mubazir jika membuangnya, perlukah Kyungsoo membungkuskan sedikit untuk disumbangkan kepanti-panti? Yah~ walaupun ini bukan miliknya, makanan ini tidak akan terbuang dengan percuma dengan cekatan tangan mungil Kyungsoo memasukkan beberapa buah layuk dan sayur kedalam mangkok anti tumpah milik 'eomma'nya. Mungkin setelah pulang sekolah nanti Kyungsoo dapat singgah disalah satu panti asuhan untuk memberikan kepada mereka yang kurang. Aaaa~ memikirkannya saja Kyungsoo dapat tersenyum dengan ringan.

Kyungsoo segera merapikan pakaiannya, langkah kaki mungilnya begitu ringan menuju perkarangan rumah barunya ini. Senyum secerah mentarinya mau tak mau membuat Shin Ajjushi juga tersenyum melihat kelakuan Nona Muda barunya ini.

"Annyeong Nona Muda~" sapa Shin Ajjushi. Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah menampilkan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Annyeong Ajjushi." Sapanya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah siap Nona? Kita harus bergegas sekarang" ucap Shin Ajjushi seraya membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan meminta Shin Ajjushi untuk tidak pernah membukakan pintu untuknya lagi. Dengan sekejab mobil putih Everest milik ayah Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan perkarangan rumah keluarga Park.

Kyungsoo hanya tidak pernah tau, hari ini permainan akan bermulai!

**_Tawa dan Tangis bukanlah hal yang luar biasa bukan? Itu hal yang wajar. Kita tak pernah tau jika kita tewtawa sekarang bisa saja 1 menit kemudian kita akan menangis. Semua hal didunia ini merupakan kejutan. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa menebaknya, bahkan peramal hebat sekalipun! Jalani semuanya dengan senyuman, karena dengan senyuman kita dapat menyakinkan diri kita, jika kita memang dapat berdiri dengan tegak meski masalah datang silih berganti~_**

TBC~

**Nah Loh.. OH SEHUN sudah muncul... beberapa ada yang nanya ini ChanSoo atau bukan? Hmmmm~ gimana ya? Tenang, saya termasuk orang yang konsisten dalam menentukan pilihan. Jadi kalau mau tau bagaimana akhirnya, ikutin aja yaaa...#promosi xD.**

**Eh... ada juga yang tanya Baek jadi orang ketiga ya? Sebenarnyaa...#nanti aja deh. Heheheh :D.**

**Oh iyaaa... Jangan bunuh saya yaa~. Saya tau ini sangat kacau, ini memang tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Tapi seperti saya bilang sebelumnya ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan meski banyak yang tidak suka. Kalau jujur saya ingin kritikan, entah itu tata bahasa saya atau bahkan tentang diri saya ^^**

**Pesan boleh? Jangan panggil Thor donk, ntar saya malah nari thor-thor loh..#eh xD. Panggil aja Refa atau Rere^^. Yaaa terserah kalian sih. Tapi lebih suka dipanggil Rere**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah sempat membaca atau bahkan memberikan review~ terima kasih ^^. Saya mencintai kalian**

Big Huggg ^^

Kim Refa, 14 Januari 2015


	3. Chapter 3

_Enemy_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

EXO Mamber

Untuk Chapter ini dan selanjutnya saya menggunakan OC. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ^^

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction. Cerita ini berasal dari beberapa sumber yang merupakan inspirasi saya. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain. Harap maklum ^^

Pairing : (...)

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2014

Kirefa Present

Chapter 3~

Berita itu tersebar dengan cepat, seperti menaiki roller coster. Topik Kyungsoo yang menjadi anak angkat Nyonya Park adalah yang paling hangat. Seluruh sekolah sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan siswa paling 'nerd' dari Kyungsoo pun mengetahuinya. Seluruh siswi berbisik melihat Chanyeol yang memasuki perkarangan sekolah menggunakan motor hitam metaliknya, Chanyeol mendesus "pasti seperti ini", mereka akan selalu mengganggu Chanyeol entah itu menatap dengan tatapan memuja atau bahkan membuka lebar kancing atas seragam mereka. Mencoba menarik perhatian pewaris tunggal tahta jaringan Park Corp. itu, namun Chanyeol tetap sama, pemuda itu sedikit pemilih untuk menentukan 'wanita' mana yang akan berkencan dengannya. Aura Chanyeol sungguh kuat, karisma yang dimilikinya tidak pernah habis. Bahkan dengan gaya seculun apapun Chanyeol tetaplah tampan. Pemuda itu melenggangkan kakinya menuju kekelasnya, disana Jongin sudah menunggu dengan gelisah, pemuda berkulit tan itu tampak tidak sabaran menunggu sang penguasa datang.

"Ada apa Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol, Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol bergegas menghampirinya.

"Gawat Park! Mereka mengetahuinya." Ucap Jongin.

"Mereka?"

"Jiyeon! Dia tahu Kyungsoo menjadi adikmu!"

"Mwo?" Mata tajam Chanyeol membulat. Ini gawat! Jika Jiyeon mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo menjadi adik Chanyeol, akan dipastikan kehidupan Kyungsoo tidak akan tentram seperti dulu. Yeoja itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, dia haus akan Chanyeol. Jiyeon selalu mengklaim jika Chanyeol adalah miliknya! Dan tidak ada satupun siswi yang berani membantahnya, psyco(?) mungkin~, entah sudah berapa siswi yang dikeluarkannya secara paksa dari Yayasan Chanyeol dalam bentuk kekerasan karena telah mengganggu Chanyeol'nya'. Jika Chanyeol penguasa sekolah para lelaki maka Jiyeon penguasa sekolah para wanita, Jiyeon berasal dari kalangan berada – sama seperti Chanyeol. Karena itu lah Jiyeon selalu merasa kalau dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang serasi. Chanyeol selalu menghindar jika ada Jiyeon, yeoja itu bisa dengan sesuka hatinya menggandeng Chanyeol dimana saja. Membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya, sesungguhnya Chanyeol dapat menolak tapi~ jika Chanyeol meolak secara nyata yeoja itu akan lebih nekat lagi. Chanyeol harus memikirkan cara yang halus dan lembut~.. untuk Kyungsoo 'nya'.

Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol gelisah menatapnya penuh selidik "Aku~ Aku sungguh tidak tau kenapa seluruh siswa jadi mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo menjadi adikmu. Apa kau berangkat bersamanya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka. "Apa aku bodoh Kim? Aku juga mengerti, mana mungkin aku berangkat bersamanya!" balas Chanyeol sengit.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin lemah. Mereka terduduk lemah, tidak biasanya kedua penguasa sekolah itu terdiam seperti ini. Keadaan masih hening hingga keduanya saling bertatapan "Oh Sehun!" ucapnya beriringan. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, sedangkan Jongin mendesus tidak suka. Kenapa harus pemuda itu yang memulai permainan? Seharusnya Chanyeol!

000

Kyungsoo memasuki halaman sekolahnya dengan riang, gadis itu belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tapi~ entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berbeda. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya tidak suka terutama dari kalangan yeoja, ada apa sebenarnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju gedung barat, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memperdulikan halaman sekitarnya. Gadis itu berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk, langkah kaki mungilnya terhenti saat melihat sepatu yang sedikit berbeda dari yang dipakai oleh siswi kebanyakan. Kyungsoo mendongkak, seketika bola mata Kyungsoo membulat!

Dihadapannya kini, berdiri sang penguasa yang bahkan jarang bertemu dengannya. Han Jiyeon, yeoja penguasa sekolah siswi itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Kim Kyungsoo? Kau pasti mengenalku bukan?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Nde~ sunbae" Jawab Kyungsoo lirih, Jiyeon memang kakak kelasnya. Jiyeon kelas II dan Kyungsoo kelas I. Tapi siapa yang tidak mengenal Jiyeon? Bahkan dulu saat masih semester satu Kyungsoo pernah mendengar kalau Jiyeon sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah. Pikiran negatif mulai memasuki kepala cantiknya, "apa Jiyeon tahu kalau dirinya menjadi adik Chanyeol?"

"Kau manis. Tapi tidak cantik!" suara Jiyeon mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah mendengarnya. Kau dan Chanyeol kan?" lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukan gadis lemah tapi~ jika dirinya bertingkah saat ini mungkin Nyonya Park akan kecewa dengannya. Kyungsoo termasuk gadis yang kuat. 6 tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibumu dan 3 bulan yang lalu hidup sendiri didunia? Apa itu termasuk lemah? Tidak! Kyungsoo kuat, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin mencari masalah. Membuat masalah dengan Jiyeon sama saja dengan menggali 'kuburanmu' sendiri. "Aku heran kenapa Nyonya Park memilihmu menjadi anaknya? Ooo~ aku mengerti. Kau itu kaum miskin! Tidak berguna!" Hina Jiyeon, Kyungsoo menggenggam lipatan roknya erat. Tahan Kyungsoo~ kau tidak boleh kelewatan! Jangan gegabah! "Ah~ satu hal lagi. Mungkin selama ini kau mengidamkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihmu dan sekarang dengan mudahnya nanti kau akan sering bertemu dengan Chanyeol bukan?" Jiyeon mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dibawah sudut bibirnya. "Dan kau ingin membuat Chanyeol menyukai gadis murahan dari kaum rendahan seperti dirimu? Hahaha~ jangan bermimpi Kim Kyungsoo! Yang ada kau akan menjadi benalu dikeluarga Park." Ucap Jiyeon skraktis membuat Kyungsoo mendongkak. Sudah cukup yeoja penguasa ini menghinanya. Dirinya sungguh tidak terima jika disebut sebagai benalu di keluarga Park.

Dengan geram Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah Jiyeon "Dengarkan aku Nona Han, kau boleh menghinaku karena itu memang kenyataan! Tapi untuk menjadi benalu? Akan aku buktikan aku bukanlah benalu dikeluarga Park! Aku masih bisa berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri. Tidak seperti dirimu yang masih berlindung dikaki kedua orangtuamu!" Ucapnya tajam. Jiyeon menoleh kearahnya, gadis ini~ membuat darah Jiyeon mengumpul dikepalanya dan siap meledak. Mereka saling bertatapan tidak memperdulikan lingkungan sekitar yang semakin ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi termasuk didalamnya Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Chanyeol sudah geram, ingin rasanya Chanyeol pergi kesana dan melindungi Kyungsoo, tapi niatnya selalu dihalangi Jongin. Dan Oh Sehun? Lihat~ pemuda itu menampilkan smirk kecil disudut bibirnya, sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mengetahui akan seperti ini.

"Kau benar-benar!" Jiyeon hampir saja menampar Kyungsoo jika suara dingin itu tidak ada.

"Oh~ Han Jiyeon.. Berani berulah lagi heh?" tanyanya dingin. Kyungsoo yang awalnya memejamkan matanya menatap karah suara itu, disana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menghipnotis siapa saja.

Dengan sedikit limbung Jiyeon menurunkan tangan kanannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Itu Oh Sehun~ pemuda menawan setelah Chanyeol (menurut Jiyeon), pemuda itu menatap kearah Jiyeon tidak suka. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Nona Han?" tanyanya dingin.

Jiyeon gelagapan~ yeoja cantik itu sedikit bingung harus berkata apa pada Sehun "Ah tidak~ aku hanya ingin menyapa Kyungsoo saja. Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau Kyungsoo menjadi adik Chanyeol?" ucapnya manis, mencoba meredam Sehun. Kyungsoo menyerit, pemuda ini kenapa bisa mengetahui jika dirinya menjadi adik dari Chanyeol?

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sedang bingung, bola mata coklat bulat itu nampak polos, memang~ permainan ini akan menyenangkan! Sekilas dirinya melirik kearah kanan tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo, disana Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah memerah memedam amarah. Nampaknya pemuda itu memang sengaja memancing amarah Chanyeol. "Park Kyungsoo?" Ucapnya nyaring, membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi disitu membulatkan bibirnya bersamaan. Kyungsoo mau tidak mau mengangguk. "Aku Oh Sehun! Pasanganmu dalam olimpiade sains semester nanti!" ucapnya manis seraya menjulurkan tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan. Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Sreet~ dengan cepat tangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun terlepas. Park Chanyeol adalah pelakunya- pemuda itu sudah geram dengan skenario dari Sehun. Chanyeol sudah paham kalau ini adalah rencana Sehun untuk membuat Kyungsoo mengenalnya. "Aku antar kau kekelasmu sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol dingin, telapak tangan kanannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini hanya diam saat Chanyeol membawanya menjauh dari Jiyeon dan Sehun. "Woow! Sang kakak membela." Suara tajam Sehun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Pemuda tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun tidak suka. "Apa mau mu tuan Oh?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum ringan, seolah dirinya sedang membahas cuaca pagi ini yang cerah "Tidak, aku hanya heran. Tidak biasanya kau mau hadir dalam acara seperti ini. Ah~ jangan-jangan kau menyukai Kyungsoo ya~?" tanyanya dingin. Bola mata Jiyeon membulat, Kyungsoo hanya tertegun sedangkan para siswa disana semakin memperhatikan drama ini. Hey~ ini sungguh menarik bukan 2 pemuda tampan penguasa sekolah dengan seorang yeoja yang juga penguasa sekolah, kita abaikan Kyungsoo karena nampaknya gadis itu 'baru' akan melejit namanya nanti.

Chanyeol geram, dirinya sudah kalah saat ini dengan cepat dibalasnya ucapan Sehun "Aku 'oppa'nya jadi apa aku salah melindungi 'dongsaeng'ku?" Suara Chanyeol tampak tercekat saat menyebut 'dongsaeng'. Sehun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dirinya mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol bahas. Seluruh siswa yang menonton pun kembali membulatkan bibir mereka. Jadi gosip itu benar? Jika Kyungsoo sekarang menjadi bagian dari keluarha Park? Ya Tuhan~ betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo bisa menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan itu. Jiyeon entah merasa tidak suka saat Chanyeol tetap menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, yeoja itu merasa Chanyeol ada perasaan lain, seperti 'benang merah' yang tak terlihat di antara mereka. Ada yang tidak beres, sungguh! Tidak biasanya Sehun berurusan dengan Chanyeol apalagi ini masalah perempuan. Sehun terkenal lebih dingin dibanding Chanyeol, tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun berurusan dengan siswa lain. Sehun termasuk siswa yang pintar, sejak dulu dirinya masuk dalam jajaran siswa berprestasi dan sering dikirim dalam olimpiade. Entah sudah berapa medali yang disumbang oleh Sehun ke Yayasan ini, jadi~ Jiyeon merasa ada yang berbeda. Seperti ada persaingan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Apa? Mendapatkan Kyungsoo? Jiyeon mengepalkan tangannya, dirinya jengah. Kyungsoo itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya, gadis itu tergolong mungil ah~ ani pendek mungkin lebih cocok!. Tunggu saja kau Kyungsoo pembalasanku akan lebih sakit dari ini, geram Jiyeon dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo menjauh seketika kerumunan siswa itu menepi seperti sudah mngetahui akan memberi jalan pada sang penguasa sekolah. Chanyeol menyeret Kyungsoo cepat, tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya curiga termasuk Jiyeon – gadis itu menaruh kedua tangannya didepan dada seperti sedang jengkel, kalian bertanya Sehun? Pemuda dingin itu hanya manatap sengit kearah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Jongin jangan ditanya, ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka dihati Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo menjauh, entahlah~ hanya saja Jongin merasa kalau dirinya 'lebih' mengenal Kyungsoo. Gadis itu nampak familiar~ berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan, Kyungsoo terasa 'berbeda'.

999

Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo, mata pemuda itu menyipit memandang Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini berada di ruang ganti klub basket, karena memang Chanyeol adalah kapten diklub basket. Jadi jangan heran kenapa keduanya bisa sampai disini, Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan pemuda itu!" ucapnya memulai percakapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyerit sedikit heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Dia 'licin' Kyungsoo~ tak tau kah kau jika Sehunlah yang memberitahu Jiyeon bahwa kau kini menjadi adikku?" tanyanya geram.

Kyungsoo terdiam, gadis itu sedikit merasa pusing. Kenapa harus seperti ini? "Tenanglah sunbae aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan merepotkanmu." Jawabnya santai. Kau terlalu percaya diri Kyungsoo-ya~, apa yang kau rencanakan bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Gantian Chanyeol yang menyerit "Kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya!"

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak suka "Bukankah sunbae sendiri yang memintaku untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan sunbae! Jadi, aku meminta sunbae juga tidak mencampuri kehidupanku." Jawabnya sengit. Dahi Chanyeol membentuk perempatan yang nyata, gadis ini memang keras kepala. "Dan bagaimana aku harus menjaga jarak dengan orang yang akan menjadi pasanganku diolimpiade nanti!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah. Mungkin nanti kau akan mengetahui semuanya." Lirih Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya mendengar kata 'Pergi' dari Chanyeol jadi dengan cepat gadis mungil itu berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menatap punggungnya. Gadis itu kuat~ Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi~ jika Sehun menggunakan Jiyeon dalam permainan ini, Kyungsoo akan lemah! Entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti ini, dirinya tidak pernah seperti ini. Peduli dengan orang lain, biasanya Chanyeol terlalu acuh dengan kehidupan orang lain. Karena memang Chanyeol tidak suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain.

Chanyeol bersandar pada salah satu loker ruang ganti basket, pemuda itu nampak kacau. Untung saja Jongin tidak melihatnya seperti ini, jika pemuda itu tahu. Chanyeol yakin pemuda berkulit tan itu akan mentertawakannya~. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepala Chanyeol. Apa dirinya harus berbuat lembut pada Kyungsoo? Tapi itu akan membahayakan Kyungsoo, karena Jiyeon tidak akan diam saja melihat Chanyeol berlaku lembut pada gadis lain, terlebih lagi Kyungsoo adalah 'adik' Chanyeol. Tapi jika Chanyeol berlaku kasar pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo akan menjauh! Dan dengan mudah Sehun memenangkan ini semua. Ah~ Chanyeol bingung, kenapa pula dirinya seperti ini. Perasaan tak menentu saat melihat Kyungsoo, perasaan tak suka saat melihat Sehun memandang Kyungsoo dengan penuh arti. Ada apa sebenarnya?~

000

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo lekat, gadis yang sama mungilnya dengan Kyungsoo itu kini menaruh kedua tangannya dimeja Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melamun,

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini Soo-ya. Wooww?!" ucap Baekhyun, "Dan tadi pagi, Jiyeon sunbae dan juga Sehun sunbae. Ada apa sebenarnya?" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau melihat kejadian tadi pagi Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ani~ eh salah tidak semua aku melihatnya Soo-ya~. Aku datang sedikit terlambat hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Han Jiyeon Baek~?"

Baekhyun menyerit bingung, gadis itu menyipitkan matanya "Bukankah kau juga mengenalnya Soo-ya~. Dia sunbae kita!" jawab Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, raut wajahnya melemas.

"Aniya~ bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau tau hubungan antara Tuan Muda Park, Jiyeon sunbae dan juga Sehun sunbae?"

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari tangannya pada sudut bibirnya seolah sedang berpikir "Entahlah Kyung~. Hanya saja aku rasa ini sedikit aneh!"

"Maksudnya?" mata Kyungsoo membulat pertanda dirinya penasaran.

"Tapi kau jangan marah ya?", Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tidak biasanya mereka melibatkan orang lain. Kau taukan mereka berkuasa? Ya~ biasanya hanya orang-orang berkuasa yang berkaitan sama lain. Dan ini hal baru, kau ikut didalamnya." Jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kedua bahunya melemas, Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku rasa ada sedikit permainan didalamnya, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Jiyeon sunbae." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengingatkannya. "Dan juga~ jika perlu kau harus meminta perlindungan pada Chanyeol sunbae. Ah~ betapa beruntungnya dirimu menjadi adik dari Park Chanyeol." Lanjutnya. Tampak Baekhyun sedang berandai-andai.

Kyungsoo balik memandang Baekhyun, tampaknya gadis mungil itu sedang bingung "Aku bingung Baek, perlakuan Tuan Muda Park itu berbeda jika disekolah dan juga dirumah." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"MWO? KAU TINGGAL SATU ATAP DENGAN PARK CHANYEOL?!" Pekik Baekhyun. Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat. Astaga~ dirinya sudah membuat satu kesalahan! Aigooo~ Kyungsoo segera menutup mulut Baekhyun, setelah merasa beberapa siswi lainnya menatap kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak Byun Baekhyun?" geram Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hehehe~ maaf kan aku Soo-ya, spontan! Ini kebiasaanku Soo-ya~ jangan marah neee? Mereka juga sudah tau kan?" tanya Baekhyun, bola matanya mengitari kelas yang sedang lengan karena sedang istirahat. Kyungsoo merengut tanda dirinya kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun. "Oh astaga Kyungsoo~ sungguh aku tidak sengaja! Kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku ini sedikit cerewet." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo tetap diam tak bergeming, aura dingin membuat nyali Baekhyun sedikit menciut. Hening~ keduanya tidak ada percakapan, Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang nampak gelisah. Gadis itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang menyadari Kyungsoo sedang mentertawakannya menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka. "Kau mengerjaiku Nona Park!" ucapnya. Dan pecahlah tawa Kyungsoo, gadis itu nampak tertawa dengan lebar tak menghiraukan seseorang yang menatap keduanya dari jauh. Mata hitam yang sipit itu semakin menyipit memandang kedua gadis mungil dari teras kelas. Pemuda itu nampak menyeringai kecil, mungkin memang benar! Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu 'istimewa', gadis itu hanya muncul beberapa kali dalam mading sekolah itupun karena prestasinya. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang mencoba merayunya, Kyungsoo berbeda. Gadis itu nampak acuh dengan pemuda disekelilingnya, yah~ mungkin faktor yayasan ini yang membagi kelas menjadi kelas siswa dan kelas siswi. Tapi~ setidaknya akan ada sedikit gosip tentang Kyungsoo dan seorang pemuda, namun ini tidak ada sama sekali. Pemuda itu semakin menyakini kalau Kyungsoo akan merasakan bagaimana sebenarnya kehidupan Senior High School, mengingat gadis itu yang buta akan 'cinta'. Pemuda itu akan membuatnya mengerti jika cinta tak selamanya manis, akan ada pahit dan juga asin didalamnya bahkan hambar karena sikap yang berlebihan. Pemuda itu akan membalaskan dendam kakaknya selama ini. Dendam seorang Oh Sehun kepada Park Chanyeol dengan mengandalkan Kim Kyungsoo! Hanya saja Sehun tidak mengerti cara 'bermain' yang benar, karena bukan hanya mereka bertiga. Akan ada pemeran lain yang memeriahkan pentas drama kali ini!

000

Kyungsoo merapikan pakaiannya dan menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin itu, terlihat wajahnya melemas. Entah sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, yang jelas Kyungsoo sedang bingung, hingga tidak menyadari 'seseorang' masuk kedalam toilet wanita ini. 'seseorang' itu menampilkan sedikit ulasan mengerikan diwajah cantiknya. Kyungsoo memang termasik gadis yang mandiri, jadi kemanapun dirinya pergi Kyungsoo terbiasa sendiri.

Kyungsoo berbalik pergi meninggalkan bilik toilet itu, sedangkan 'seseorang' itu menatapnya tajam. Ini akan menarik, didalamnya akan ada Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya. Yah~ walaupun dirinya tidak terlalu berperan dengan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, tapi setidaknya dirinya ikut memberikan sedikit keterangan dengan pemuda dingin itu.

Mata sipit berbalut eyeliner itu menatap pantulan punggung Kyungsoo yang bergerak menjauh, Kyungsoo itu cantik. Tidak ada yang menyanggahnya, sayang Kyungsoo terlalu pendiam dan juga selalu sendiri bahkan terlalu polos. Itu akan mempermudah 'orang-orang' jahat berselimut kebaikan untuk memperdayanya. Termasuk dirinya – Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang menyangka akan seperti ini, Kyungsoo bagaikan magnet untuk dirinya. Menatap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikit menyerit, wajah Kyungsoo terlalu familiar, apalagi dulu saat dirinya masih bersama 'pemuda' itu, seperti ini lah perasaan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu dan juga Kyungsoo memiliki kemiripan, mereka berdua sama – sama orang yang berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun hancur, membuat Baekhyun melupakan dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka. Jadi jangan heran kalau Baekhyun bisa tahu lebih dahulu saat Kyungsoo akan diangkat menjadi anak oleh Nyonya Park, dan dengan cepat dirinya memberitahu Sehun – pemuda itu sepupu Baekhyun. Mereka berbanding terbalik, tetapi memiliki kemiripan yang jelas, bukan~ bukan dari segi wajah.. tapi dalam segi sikap. Mereka terlalu over protective dan juga mereka berbahaya. Wajahnya tampak menahan amarah,

"Aku bingung Baek, perlakuan Tuan Muda Park itu berbeda jika disekolah dan juga dirumah."

"Perlakuan Tuan Muda Park itu berbeda jika disekolah dan juga dirumah"

Ucapan Kyungsoo seolah terngiang dikepalanya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah tinggal dirumah. Ini semakin mempersulit keadaannya, tapi mereka sama – dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo sama – sama perempuan jadi tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya. Hanya bagaimana permainan ini akan menarik dan membuat orang lain tidak mencurigainya. Buku jarinya mengepal, Chanyeol tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol tidak boleh! Menghela nafasnya sebentar, Baekhyun membasuh kedua telapak tangannya kemudian bercermin. Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya, tidak ada yang menyangkanya bukan? Dirinya cantik – sama seperti Kyungsoo, dirinya kaya – bahkan lebih kaya dari Kyungsoo. Tapi, bukankah semuanya sudah terjadi. Ini memang harus terjadi. Dendam Sehun pada Chanyeol dan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo serta pemuda itu. Bukankah ini nampak direncanakan? – Baekhyun melenggang pergi dari toilet itu dengan langkah ringan. Ini menyenangkan sungguh!

**_Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan? Jangan memandang seseorang dari luarnya, lihat dan teliti! Jangan sampai keputusan yang telah kau ambil akan membuat mu menyesal dikemudian hari._**

**_Didunia ini tidak ada orang yang benar-benar 'baik' dan juga tidak ada orang yang benar-benar 'jahat'. Well~ semua tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya bukan?~_**

TBC~

**Tara~~...**

**Ini persembahan saya. Kaget yaah? Hehehe #ketawakecil. Maaf yaa. Hehehe**

**Makin aneh juga yaaa? Saya minta maaf mungkin saya tidak bisa seperti para Author yang lain, yang ceritanya menarik. Ini mungkin membosankan, alurnya memang saya pakai lambat (ada yang bilang cepat). Jadi maafkan saya jika kalian merasa semakin aneh dan juga bosan dengan cerita ini. Karena saya akan memakluminya^^. Jika berkenan, saya akan dengan senang hati menerima kritikan dari kalian, mohon bimbingannya^^.**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah sempat membaca atau bahkan memberikan review~ terima kasih ^^. Saya mencintai kalian**

**Big Hug for you all~~~. Saranghaeee 3**

**Untuk Chapter selanjutnya mungkin bisa saya upload 1 minggu lagi. Nggak papa kan?**

**Kim Refa, 16 Januari 2015**


	4. Chapter 4

_Enemy_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Han Jiyeon (OC)

EXO Mamber

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction. Cerita ini berasal dari beberapa sumber yang merupakan inspirasi saya. Jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain. Harap maklum ^^.

Buat Reviewers sama Kyle. Saya memang terinspirasi dari Novel Mbak Shanty Agatha yang Sweet Enemy sama Pembunuh Cahaya . Tapi tenang~ alurnya dibikin sedikit berbeda. Ini bukan Remake... kalau ada yang keberatan mungkin lebih baik saya hentikan saja.

Pairing : (...) 

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2014

Kirefa Present

Chapter 4~

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ringan, sesuai dengan janjinya tadi pagi. Sore itu Kyungsoo pergi kesalah satu panti asuhan di kota Seoul ini, kedua genggaman tangan mungilnya penuh dengan paper bag yang berisi beberapa kotak makanan milik Nyonya Park. Aah~ Kyungsoo tersenyum saat beberapa anak kecil berlarian kearahnya, raut wajah mereka terlihat bahagia. Mereka mengelilingi Kyungsoo, seakan bertanya – tanya apa gerangan isi dari paper bag gadis itu

"Ajjuummhaa eonni datang~" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo datang kepanti asuhan ini, hati Kyungsoo terenyuh, mereka sangat ramah. Disudut pintu sana berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan sedikit terpogoh-pogoh kearahnya, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Anak muda, biarkan saja ajjumha yang membawanya." Ucapnya pada Kyungsoo, dengan halus Kyungsoo menolak,

"Anniyo ajjumha, biarkan saya saja yang membawanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah ajjumha itu, ajumha itu mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan beberapa anak kecil yang rata-rata lelaki itu menatap takjub Kyungsoo.

"Nonaaa yeppudaaa~.." ucap salah satu anak kecil yang berkaca mata bulat itu, kedua tangan mungilnya ditaruh didepan dadanya dan menatap Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Mereka berjajar rapi dibelakang Kyungsoo, mengikuti gadis bersurai coklat sepunggung itu saat masuk diruang tamu panti asuhan itu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan paper bag diatas meja, dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Anak-anak kecil itu tampak senang dengan apa yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Ada beberapa dari mereka sedikit berani membuka kotak bekal yang sudah Kyungsoo keluarkan, namun niat mereka urung saat melihat tatapan tajam dari ajjumha.

"Ja, annyeong ajjuma Kim Kyungsoo imnida." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan namanya lembut mata bulatnya mengarah pada anak-anak yang memandangnya "Kalian boleh memanggil Noona atau eonni. Arrachi?" ucapnya. Dan serempak mereka mengangguk dan menjawab.

Ibu panti itu tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo "Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya~ Lee Minseok imnida. Aku adalah ibu panti disini." Ajjumha itu memperkenalkan namanya, Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda hormat.

"Ini sedikit yang bisa saya berikan ajjumha, sayang sekali jika makanan ini tidak dihabiskan. Maaf jika saya baru bisa memberi ini Ajjumha."

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ya~. Kami bersyukur masih ada yang memperhatikan kami. Dan semua ini tampak lezat, betulkan anak-anak?" tanyanya, dan tentu saja mereka mengangguk. Karena memang dari luarpun aromanya nampak menggoda. Oh~ perut salah satu dari merekapun berbunyi.

"Kalian lapar? Makanlah~" Kyungsoo mempersilahkan, "Lain kali jika noona ada makanan lebih dan uang lebih, noona akan memberikan pada kalian. Otthe?" tanyanya.

Dengan cepat mereka mengangguk. Minseok ajjumha sedang menyalin makanan Kyungsoo, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo tidak membawa pulang kotak makanan itu bisa-bisa dirinya tidak bisa hidup dengan selamat kemudian hari.

"Tapi~ harus ada perjanjiannya nde?" mereka menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Kalian tidak boleh nakal dan juga menyusahkan Minseok ajjumha. Arrachi?" ucapnya, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Jika kalian bisa melakukannya, noona janji akan membawa kalian nanti ke Lotte Word? Otthe?" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mereka saling bertatapan dan kemudian.

"ARRACHI NOONNNAA" Ucap mereka serempak. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang kumpulan bocah-bocah itu, ada sedikit perasaan iba dihatinya. Diusia mereka yang baru menginjak elementary school mereka harus berpisah dari orang tuanya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak bisa lebih bersyukur dari ini, kehidupannya lebih indah dari bocah-bocah ini.

"Chaaaaa~ makanan sudah siaapp.." dengan cepat mereka mnyerbu Minseok ajjumha yang berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. "Ayoo makan bersama kami Kyungsoo-ya~" ajaknya.

Bocah-bocah itu nampak saling berebut satu sama lain. "Hey! Katakan sesuatu untuk Nona Kyungsoo," ucap Minseok ajjumha.

"Kyungsoo Noona gamsahamnida!" ucap mereka serempak sambil membungkuk, Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya~. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima apapun darimu nantinya," ucap Minseok Ajjumha tulus.

Kyungsoo menggenggam telapak tangan Minseok ajjumha. "Ajjumha tenang saja, saya akan sering mengunjungi kalian."

"Baiklah ajjumha, saya pamit dulu." Ucapnya, mata bulatnya melirik kearah kumpulan bocah-bocah itu. mereka nampak lahap menikmati makanan yang Kyungsoo bawa. "Jaa.. Noonna harus pulang, kalian baik-baik ya~?"

Mereka tampak acuh, masih lahap menikmati makanan dari Kyungsoo. "YAK! Dengarkan apa kata Kyungsoo Noona. Dia sedang berpamitan..." Itu Suara Minseok ajjumha. Kyungsoo terkikik pelan, sedangkan bocah-bocah itu tampak bingung.

"Baik Noona. Noona sampai jumpaaa~" balas mereka serempak. Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh sambil sesekali menghadap kebelakang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

000

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu massionnya ini, sedangkan dibelakangnya ada Jongin dengan raut wajah lelahnya. Entah dari mana pemuda itu, yang pasti pakaian seragamnya sudah berganti dengan pakaian cassual yang biasa dipakainya berpergian dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa Kyungsoo dirumah?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya diam. Kedua lengan nya tampak menutupi wajah Chanyeol. "Yak Park! Aku bertanya apa Kyungsoo dirumah?"Tanya Jongin lagi, pemuda itu nampak jengah dengan Chanyeol.

"Hmm~.. Molla menurut Im ajjumha dia tadi pergi keluar. Entah apa yang dia lakukan." Jawab Chanyeol acuh.

"Berarti benar gadis itu Kyungsoo."Lirih Jongin pelan, Chanyeol mendengarnya meski hanya lirihan kecil dari Jongin.

"Maksudmu? Kau bertemu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik, Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak suka. "Kenapa memangnya?" balasnya sengit. Chanyeol diam, Jongin sama dengan dirinya. Sama-sama menjaga gengsi, yaa~ tidak mungkin kan dirinya mengatakan kalau penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam, Jongin terkikik kecil. Walaupun dirinya dan Chanyeol sama Jongin memiliki selera humor dan jahil sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol akan diam saja jika ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, Jongin sedikit berbeda. Dia akan memutar sebuah kunci hingga dirinya mendapatkan informasi itu. Yah... sedikit berbeda memang.

"Aku tadi melihatnya keluar dari salah satu panti asuhan." Jawab Jongin.

Chanyeol terdiam, Kyungsoo keluar dari sebuah panti asuhan? Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dipanti asuhan? Apa selama ini Kyungsoo tinggal dipanti asuhan? Tapi, menurut keterangan Shin ajjushi yang menjemput Kyungsoo semalam, Kyungsoo tinggal disalah satu flat kecil yang terletak sedikit menjorok dari Kota. Lalu kenapa Kyungsoo pergi kepanti asuhan?

"Apa dia berangkat sendirian?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya, karena Shin ajjushi ada dirumah hari ini."

"Apa kau tidak takut sesuatu terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Kau tau banyak yang mengincarnya sekarang." Ucapan Jongin membuat Chanyeol sedikit termenung, benar juga apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo menjadi keluarga besar Park, bisa saja musuh – musuh ayah Chanyeol menjadikan Kyungsoo bahan tawanannya, atau malah musuh dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol hampir tertawa mengingat taruhannya dengan Sehun. Aah Sehun, Chanyeol baru ingat, pemuda itu tampak familiar, wajahnya mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan seseorang, yah seseorang yang sudah pergi jauh dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol seperti ini, dan juga~ seseorang yang membuat Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan 'cinta'.

000

Pemuda itu menatap yeoja yang duduk dikursi roda itu dengan pandangan penuh nanar. Sedetik kemudian dirinya berjongkok dihadapan sang yeoja. Tatapan yeoja itu kosong... pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya dipangkuan sang yeoja, tes.. air mata pemuda itu jatuh dipangkuan sang yeoja. Mereka berdua saudara kandung, yeoja itu hanya berbeda 2 tahun darinya. Rasa sayangnya pada sang yeoja mengalahi apapun yang ada, hingga menyalahi sebuah keputusan yang buruk dalam hidupnya. Dirinya jatuh cinta pada sang kakak, pada yeoja yang merupakan kakak kandungnya. Dulu. Dulu sekali dirinya akan dengan senang hati melakukan apapun demi membuat sang kakak bahagia, bahkan saat kakaknya memiliki seseorang yang dijadikannya sandaran, pemuda itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu masih ingat bagaimana sang kakak akan tertawa riang saat menceritakan kekasihnya, pemuda yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya, pemuda itu akan medengarkan cerita sang kakak dengan senang hati. Dirinya juga masih ingat bagaimana sang kakak akan sedih jika sesuatu terjadi dengan sang kekasih, mengingat sang kekasih merupakan seorang 'penguasa' disekolahnya jadi apapun bisa terjadi bukan? Pemuda itu masih mengingat senyuman tulus dari sang kakak untuknya pada hari itu. Hari tepat 1 tahun yang lalu saat kejadian itu terjadi, semuanya musnah. Hilang bagai ditelan bumi, tidak ada lagi kebahagian dari sang yeoja hanya ada tatapan kosong darinya. Membuat hati pemuda itu sedikit teriris, pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Seseorang yang telah membuat kakaknya seperti ini harus merasakan bagaimana kehidupan sebenarnya. Pemuda itu mengelus paha sang kakak dengan sayang sedangkan yeoja itu seolah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan mengelus rambut pirang kecoklatan milik pemuda itu dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan sang kakak.

"Hun-ah.. ada apa?" tanya sang kakak. Sehun – pemuda itu hanya diam, membiarkan tetesan air matanya mengalir dipangkuan sang kakak. "Apa kau sedang bersedih? Kenapa kau seperti menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang kakak, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya diam kepalanya menunduk seakan menatap Sehun, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan sang adik yang kini beranjak dewasa. Sehun yang dulu patuh akan ucapannya kini sedikit memberontak. Sehun telah berbeda. Dalam bayangan sang yeoja hanya ada satu warna yang dilihatnya, warna 'hitam'. Warna itu sudah mengisi kehidupannya selama 1 tahun ini, dirinya sudah mengerti jika yang datang itu Sehun, karena hanya Sehun yang menemaninya.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi yeoja itu dengan sayang, diusapnya perlahan hingga sampai disudut bibir sang kakak. Sehun beranjak untuk berdiri, mengecup pelan kening sang kakak, dan juga bibir mungilnya. Ini memang sudah diluar batas, tapi rasa sayangnya mengalahi segala yang ada. Sehun sungguh mencintai yeoja ini tidak perduli mereka saudara kandung bahkan banyak yang menganggap mereka kembar. Sehun acuh, dirinya sudah terlalu jauh mencintai yeoja ini. Sangat mencintainya...

000

Pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok mungil yang muncul setelahnya. Dimasion semegah ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, kehidupan bak putri kerajaan tampak tak ada artinya, kedua orang tua yang bercerai meninggalkan dirinya sendiri disini, dimasion semegah ini seperti masion kerjaan eropa. Yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah tangga, seperti biasa akan ada maid yang menyambutnya nanti.

"Noona dari mana saja anda?" tepat bukan? Yeoja itu menatap sinis sang maid.

"Jangan mengangguku!" Balasnya sengit, sang maid langsung tertunduk tidak berani menjawab. Hingga dentuman pintu yang keras menyadarkannya. Perilaku sang noona muda sungguh berbeda. Jika saja kedua orang tuanya tidak berpisah dan juga mengirimnya keluar negeri dulu mungkin noona mudanya tidak akan seperti ini, apalagi dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Sungguh sang maid tidak tega dengan kehidupan sang noona muda. Masa remaja yang diidamkan oleh kebanyakan para gadis diluar sana sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang dialami oleh sang noona muda.

Dulu... sang noona adalah anak yang aktif, kehidupannya penuh dengan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya, hingga suatu hari noona muda itu mengalami kejadian diluar dugaan kedua orang tuanya. Sang noona muda menderita penyakit yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja diusianya. Kedua orang tuanya saling menyalahkan, hingga akhirnya bercerai dan memutuskan noona mudanya untuk tinggal bersama neneknya diluar negeri.

Tapi itu dulu, 3 tahun yang lalu, kini semuanya berbeda. Dokter mevonis noona mudanya sudah sembuh dan dapat beraktifitas layaknya remaja kebanyakan, tapi sayangnya sikap noona mudanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi noona muda yang ceria dan juga ramah serta rentetan cerita yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya, kini hanya ada tatapan sinis dan ucapan kasar yang diucapkan noona muda itu.

Sang maid terdiam, kedua tangannya mengepal didepan dada seolah berdoa kepada Tuhan. "Tuhan~ jika boleh kembalikan kehidupan noona mudaku seperti dulu." Pintanya dalam diam, sungguh permintaan yang mulia bukan? Dia bukan orang tua sang noona tapi kasih sayang dan perjuangannya selama 4 tahun mendampingi sang noona muda lebih dari kasih sayang yang diberikan kedua orang tua noona mudanya. 20 tahun bekerja dimasion keluarga ini seolah membuatnya untuk selalu tegar dalam menjalani hidup, dan setiap doa yang dilanturkannya isinya selalu sama. Yaitu membuat sang noona muda kembali seperti dulu...

999

Kyungsoo memasuki massion mewah itu dengan perlahan, diwajahnya terukir senyuman. Yah.. mampir sebentar di panti asuhan itu membuat moodnya sedikit senang hari ini, dan tentunya sedikit melupakan persoalan yang terjadi disekolah tadi. Kaki mungilnya lebih dahulu memilih untuk pergi kedapur karena memang perlengkapan kotak makanan itu masih ada dipaper bag yang Kyungsoo bawa, jadi Kyungsoo harus membersihkannya dulu. Meskipun dirinya kini menjadi 'Noona Muda Park' tapi Kyungsoo tidak tega bila harus memerintah maid untuk membersihkannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan paper bagnya diatas meja dapur, dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya siluet punggung seseorang dari ruang tamu. Apa mungkin ada orang? Ahh~ tentu saja mungkin saja itu tuan muda 'mesum' Park itu, pikirnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan secara perlahan kotak-kotak makanan itu dan menaruhnya diatas cucian piring lainnya, tubuhnya membelakangi pintu masuk dapur. Hingga tak sadar jika seseorang telah masuk kedalam dapur itu,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara itu begitu dingin, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo yakin ini bukan suara tuan Muda mesum itu. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menatap kesamping kearah suara itu, mata bulatnya nampak terkejut. Ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak, siapa pemuda ini? Apa yang dilakukannya didapur massion park ini? Datang dari mana pemuda ini? Hey.. dia bukan pencuri bukan? Pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Pemuda itu nampak terkikik pelan menyadari raut panik dari wajah Kyungsoo, dipikiran gadis itu mungkin dipenuhi hal-hal negatif tentangnya. "Aku Kim Jongin, sahabat Chanyeol. Kau Kyungsoo bukan? " Pemuda itu – Jongin menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak ragu, tapi tetap membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu.

"Ya. Aku Kyungsoo." Balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Jongin, perasaan Jongin terasa menghangat saat Kyungsoo menjabat tangannya, perasaan ini sama. Perasaan saat beberapa tahun silam. Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo memang familiar dimatanya, gadis itu terasa dekat.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kyung?" tanyanya halus, Kyungsoo tergagap. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa nyaman saat bersama Jongin, sosok Jongin nampak lebih dewasa dibanding tuan Muda mesum itu, eh ngomong-ngomong dimana tuan muda mesum itu? Pikirnya, tapi sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya yang seperti sedang memikirkan tuan Muda mesum itu. Ayoolah Kyungsoo akui saja kalau kau memang memikirkannya bukan? Hihihi.

"A—aku sedang membersihkan ini -.." Mulut Kyungsoo ternganga, bingung harus memanggil pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan apa.

"Panggil saja Jongin-oppa." Jongin menjawab seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. "Aku tidak keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan 'Oppa' Kyung." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"Baiklah op—ppa. Aku sedang membersihkan ini" Kyungsoo menunjuk tumpukan kotak makanan bekas yang dibawanya dari panti tadi. Dahi Jongin membentuk perempatan.

"Kenapa kau membersihkannya sendirian? Kau bisa memanggil maid." Badan Jongin berbalik seperti ingin meninggalkan dapur, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencegat lengan kanan kiri Jongin.

Kyungsoo sadar dengan perbuatannya saat Jongin melirik kearah lengannya yang dicegat Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan mungilnya "Maafkan aku oppa. Tapi.. oppa tidak perlu memanggil mereka, ini keinginanku untuk membersihkan ini semua."

Jongin tersenyum "Baiklah, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku akan menunggumu disini sambil menikmati minuman."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Jongin berjalan kearah kulkas yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pencucian piring itu. Jongin tersenyum menatap punggung Kyungsoo, gadis ini memang sederhana. Amat sangat sederhana, pemikiran Chanyeol tentang Kyungsoo yang menggilai harta eommanya mungkin salah, atau benar-benar salah mengingat betapa sederhananya Kyungsoo. Saat ini Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan rok denim selutut dengan kemeja cream yang sederhana, surai coklat sepunggungnya diikat kesamping. Aah~ Jongin memang merasa Kyungsoo amat cantik. Tapi dengan cepat pemikirannya berubah saat mengingat taruhan Chanyeol dengan Sehun. Sehun? Pemuda itu nampak familiar, keluarga Byun dan Oh? Kenapa Jongin seperti mengenal mereka? Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa dengan gadis itu? apa yang dirinya mau? Kenapa gadis Byun itu harus melaporkan ke Sehun jika Kyungsoo menjadi 'adik' Chanyeol? Kenapa?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan seolah terus mengelilingi kepala Jongin, ada perasaan tidak rela jika Chanyeol mempertaruhkan Kyungsoo dengan Sehun nantinya. Bagaimana perasaan gadis itu?

Tap.. Jongin menoleh melihat kearah pintu masuk dapur dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan tampang dinginnya. Tanpa berbicara sedikit pun, Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang membelakangi mereka.

"Sedang apa kau Park?" Suara Jongin terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol, membuatnya harus menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sadar dengan kehadiran tuan Muda mesumnya itu berbalik dan menatap kedua pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Kim. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pada Jongin. "Didapur rumahku? Bersama dengan 'adikku' pula?" lanjutnya, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak rela menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya, karena memang mereka berbeda. Dilihat dari raut wajahpun mereka jelas berbeda.

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya pelan, tampaknya pemuda itu tahu jika Chanyeol marah padanya karena menganggu kegiatannya untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Aku sedang minum." Jongin mengangkat tinggi kaleng jus yang ada digenggaman tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol lebih merasa kesal.

Melihat dirinya sudah kalah, Chanyeol mengalihkan padangannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak seperti ketakutan, dan Kyungsoo memang merasa tuan muda mesum ini sedikit berbeda. Jika tadi pagi nampak jinak dengan balutan seragam sekolah mereka, kini aura angkuh pemuda itu muncul lagi. Hal ini membuat Kyungsoo nampak seperti anak tikus yang siap dimangsa oleh siapapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didapur?" Tanpa ada sebutan nama, Kyungsoo tau itu pertanyaan untuk dirinya.

"A—aku sedang membersihkan ini." Balasnya sedikit menatap kearah belakang Kyungsoo dan memang tampak Kyungsoo telah selesai membersihkan perlengkapan makan. Chanyeol tampak acuh, tapi kemudian sadar. Jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada dalam satu ruangan, besar kemungkinan mereka sudah berkenalan satu sama lain bukan? Muncul rasa penasaran dan protectiv Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tidak boleh dekat dengan Jongin. Tidak boleh!

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol kembali menatap keduanya secara bergantian. "Apa kalian sudah berkenalan?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk dengan tegas. "Ya, kami sudah berkenalan. Iyakan Kyung?" Suara Jongin terdengar lembut saat memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'Kyung'. Eh Chanyeol baru sadar jika Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nama Kyung, sedangkan dirinya yang menjadi 'oppa'nya tidak pernah memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan nama.

"Nde~ oppa." Balas Kyungsoo.

Mwoo? Pekik Chanyeol dalam hati. Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan oppa? Ini gila, bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan 'oppa'. Hey~.. ingatlah Park! Kau sendiri bukan yang membuat Kyungsoo untuk tidak memanggilmu dengan 'oppa'? Apa kau sedang cemburu Park?

"Dia Jongin, Soo-ya~.." ucap Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terjengit. Apa? Dirinya tidak salah dengar bukan? Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama? Ini bukan mimpi bukan? "Dia sahabatku, mungkin kau akan lebih sering bertemu dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk, dirinya memang sudah berkenalan dengan Jongin, jadi untuk apa dirinya mendengar 'ceramah' dari tuan Muda mesum itu?

"Aku dengar kau keluar hari ini tanpa didampingin Shin Ajjushi. Apa itu benar?" tanya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terdiam. Bagaimana ini, dirinya memang menolak tawaran Shin ajjushi saat mengantarnya kepanti tadi. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Nde..." lirih Kyungsoo pelan, Chanyeol berjalan maju. Mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, dan saat tepat berdiri dihadapan gadis itu. Chanyeol manarik tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya, keduanya saling menatap, melupakan kehadiran Jongin yang nampak sedikit 'cemburu' saat melihat Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm..." suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan keduanya, Kyungsoo tersadar dan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol salah tingkah, dan jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Chanyeol seperti ini. "Aku harap jika kau berpergian nantinya, kau harus bersama dengan Shin Ajjushi," perintah Chanyeol, dan tepat saat Kyungsoo ingin mengutarakan protesnya Chanyeol dengan cepat mencegahnya "Tidak ada penolakan. Kau sekarang anggota keluarga Park, bisa saja orang-orang yang tidak menyukai appa memperdayamu." Lanjutnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengangguk, degupan didadanya semakin menjadi saat berhadapan dengan tuan muda mesum ini.

Melihat suasana yang semakin canggung, Kyungsoo memilih pergi secara perlahan, apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang nampak sedang asik bercanda. Lagipula pekerjaannya untuk membersihkan kotak makanan sudah selesai.

Satu langkah tepat sebelum keluar, suara tuan muda mesum itu menyapa pendengaran Kyungsoo "Aku harap kau ingat apa yang aku katakan tadi." Ucapnya dinglin, kadang Kyungsoo meruntuki sikap tuan mudanya itu, entah apakah tuan muda park itu mengidap mood maker. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya sambil mengangguk, dalam hatinya mungkin gadis itu sedang menyumpahi tuan muda Park itu, sikapnya yang terkadang sesuka hatinya, memangnya dia siapa? Runtuk Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol Kyungsoo bergegas pergi meninggalkan dapur, pandangan Jongin dan Chanyeol mengarah tepat pada punggung Kyungsoo yang pergi menjauh.

"Aku rasa aku tertarik dengannya Park" Jongin berkata jujur pada Chanyeol, dan dapat dipastikan pandangan Chanyeol berubah tidak suka saat Jongin berkata seperti itu padanya. Jongin hanya terkikik menyadari perubahan raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Bukan perasaan suka seperti apa yang kau rasakan." Dan tepat saat Jongin berkata seperti itu Chanyeol memberikan deathglare mematikannya. "Mungkin kau belum menyukainya, suatu saat nanti aku yakin kau akan menyukainya tuan Muda. Sikapmu menunjukkan jika kau menyukainya." Lanjut Jongin.

Chanyeol termenung, benarkah dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo?

Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol termenung hanya dapat menarik sudut bibirnya, biasanya Chanyeol tidak seperti ini. Jika memang Chanyeol tidak menyukai dengan keras tuan muda itu akan menolak apa yang Jongin katakan, tapi ini Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam dan termenung. Apa memang benar Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa kembali lagi, hati Jongin tidak suka? Kyungsoo berbeda, gadis itu memang menarik. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

000

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" suara itu terdengar dingin, matanya menatap tajam dua orang pemuda berbadan besar dihadapannya.

"Sudah Nyonya, kami lihat tadi gadis itu keluar dari salah satu panti asuhan." Jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa dia sendirian?"

"Ya, kami melihat gadis itu hanya menggunakan kendaraan umum saat pulang tadi."

Sosok itu menyeringai dalam gelap, tentu ini kesempatan yang bagus bukan? Jika yeoja itu sering berpergian sedirian maka ini akan mempermudah rencananya untuk mendapatkannya, dan membuat cerita ini lebih cepat berakhir.

Kim Kyungsoo memang bukan nama yang asing dipendengarannya, anak tunggal dari Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Do. Kehidupan keluarga kecil Tuan Kim memang sederhana, mereka tinggal jauh dari bangunan besar perkotaan. Tuan Kim hanya berkerja sebagai buruh lepas disalah satu perusahaan, pendapatan yang tidak tentu membuat Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Perjuangan Kyungsoo memperoleh beasiswa tidaklah mudah, ayahnya merupakan sosok yang amat Kyungsoo sayangi, hingga saat itu tiba. Kecelakaan menimpa keluarga Kim, dan membuat tuan Kim kehilangan salah satu fungsi saraf ditangannya dan membuat ibunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan ayahnya. Kyungsoo mengalami amnesia kecil saat itu, otaknya tidak dapat mengingat kejadian-kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo hampir mengambil jalan pintas, tapi diumurnya yang masih 11 tahun Kyungsoo tetap kuat. Dirinya berjuang sendirian mencukupi kehidupan sekolahnya, hingga tawaran beasiswa dari Yayasan SM Junior,Senior High School didapatkanya, kehidupan keluarga Kim sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Ayahnya kembali dapat bekerja, dan Kyungsoo dapat sedikit demi sedikit mengingat semuanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang Kyungsoo lupakan. Hal penting dalam hidupnya...

"Kau memang tidak mengenalku Kim Kyungsoo, tapi aku mengenalmu lebih dulu daripada siapapun didunia ini. Akan ku buat kehidupanmu lebih sakit dari sebelumnya." Lirihnya pada angin, sosok itu kemudian tertawa kecil, membayangkan Kyungsoo'nya' yang selama ini hidup tenang akan menangis, kembali pada saat itu. saat semuanya merubah keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau jika dulu, dirinya bukanlah anak tunggal tuan Kim.. ada satu lagi saudaranya yang mungkin sekarang telah bertemu dengannya. Dan sosok itu yakin jika Kyungsoo sudah bertemu dengan 'saudara'nya itu.

000

Jiyeon memadang Tuan Han dengan tatapan tajam. "Ayah tidak bisa melakukannya? Itu mustahil!" Ucapnya, dari tadi Noona muda Han itu mencoba membujuk ayahnya untuk melakukan kerjasama bisnis dengan keluarga Park. Dan sejak itu pula ayahnya menolak keinginan putrinya itu. ayahnya berpendapat mereka berbeda bidang jadi tidak mungkin menjalin kerjasama dengan bisnis keluarga Park.

"Jiyeon, bisnis itu berbeda dari yang kau bayangkan." Balas ayahnya, Jiyeon menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Ayah payah! Tidak mungkin, bukankah ayah bilang jika ayah dan Tuan Park saling mengenal?" tanya Jiyeon. Ayahnya terdiam, ya memang Tuan Han dan Tuan Park sempat menjalin hubungan bisnis beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi itu melalui perantara kontraktor asing. Ah.. Tuan Han baru ingat, mereka memiliki beberapa sektor bisnis yang sama dibidang estafet. Dengan lembut dipandangnya putri tunggalnya itu.

"Baiklah Noona Muda Han, ayah akan melakukannya." Jawab ayanya, dan tentu saja Jiyeon senang mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ayahnya menyerit bingung melihat perubahan raut putrinya itu. "Ada yang menganggu pemikiran ayah." Ucapnya, Jiyeon menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Ada apa gerangan kau ingin ayah berkerjasama dengan Park Corp.?" Tanya ayahnya.

Jiyeon hanya menampilkan smirk andalannnya. "Aku ingin ayah membuatku dekat dengan Tuan Muda Park. Aku menyukainya Ayah, dan juga aku menginginkannya." Jawab Jiyeon santai. Jangan bertanya bagaimana reaksi ayahnya. Tuan Han sudah memaklumi sikap putriya itu, karena sebelumnya putrinya ini juga pernah meminta permintaan yang sama. Dengan pemuda bermarga 'Oh'.. tapi itu dulu!

**_Semua orang pasti memiliki masa lalu.._**

**_Masa lalu yang indah atau bahkan buruk.._**

**_Jika kita bersikeras melupakan masa lalu itu, maka suatu saat kita akan 'menemui'nya lagi. Dengan tokoh yang sama tetapi cerita yang berbeda._**

**_Jangan pernah mengingatnya, lupakanlah. Maju! Dan kau tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi..._**

TBC~

**Makin bingung yah sama ceritanya? Saya maklum kok.. hehehe^^.**

**Pairing sudah saya tentukan, dan saya akan tetap dengan pairing itu. saya konsisten jika menentukan sesuatu. Maaf jika chapter ini sangat buruk. Saya memang bukan seperti Author yang lain yangt tata bahasanya bagus, saya masih belajar^^. Disini memang masih ditutupi beberapa rahasia tokoh-tokoh didalamnya.**

**Oh iya lupa, ada yang tanya ini bakal naik rating atau tidak? Jawabannya 'Iya' karena memang disini nanti akan ada kegiatan kekerasan lainnya.. entah itu kegiatan NC (ketawa mesum) atau perkelahian.#nah sudah saya bocorin loh. Cuma kalau munculnya mungkin masih 2-3 chap lagi. Hehehe xD.**

**Big Thanks buat kalian yang sempat memberikan review, apalagi ada yang kritik, terima kasih yaa #peluk. Insya Allah saya usahakan lebih baik lagi deh. Hehehe.**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah sempat membaca atau bahkan memberikan review~ terima kasih ^^. Saya mencintai kalian**

**Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan...**

**Big Hug for you all~~~. Saranghaeee 3**

**Sekali lagi kalau kalian keberatan dengan fanfic ini saya akan berhenti sampai disini. Saya tidak mau sampai ada fanwar atau bahkan flame. Itu menyakitkan! Terima kasih buat Reviewers dan Kyle^^.**

**Oh iya saya ada upload FF One Shoot 'Memories'. RnR yya xD**

**Kim Refa, 23 Januari 2015**


	5. Chapter 5

_Enemy_

Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Han Jiyeon (OC)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest (?)

Warning : Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Saya mah jujur anaknya xD, jadi ini FF ada sedikit Inspirasi dari Sweet Enemy and Pembunuh Cahaya Mbak Shanty Agatha^^

Pairing : (...)

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 5~

Kyungsoo menutup lokernya pelan, dilihatnya pakaian olahraga yang kini ada digenggaman tangannya. Memakai pakaian olahraga memang terkadang membuat Kyungsoo risih, pakaian itu sungguh minim, apalagi celananya – hanya sepertiga dari pahanya. Mungkin gadis lain akan suka menggunakannya, tetapi Kyungsoo berbeda. Dirinya terkadang memakai celana training panjang. Jika Lee songsaengnim bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo memakai celana yang berbeda dengan siswi yang lainnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjawab bahwa celananya tertinggal. Dan kini dirinya melakukan suatu kesalahan, dirinya lupa membawa celana training panjang itu, dan celana olahraga minim inilah yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman Lee songsaengnim nantinya. Ah.. Kyungsoo memang pelupa.

Dengan berat hati gadis mungil itu berjalan menuju toilet untuk mengganti pakaian seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraganya. Hah.. lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendesah. Kenapa bisa dirinya melupakan celana training panjang itu?

000

"Kyung~ kau didalam?" Itu suara Baekhyun – yeoja mungil itu sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraganya dan menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi belum muncul dari bilik toilet ini.

"Sebentar Baek.." jawab Kyungsoo dari dalam. Di dalam bilik itu Kyungsoo berulang kali melirik kebawah kearah celananya, ini sungguh minim. Astaga Tuhan.. Kyungsoo tidak mampu membayangkan jika dirinya harus keluar dan bertemu dengan orang lain menggunakan celana ini. "Baek, aku rasa aku kurang enak badan." Lanjut Kyungsoo dari dalam. Baekhyun tertegun, yeoja mungil itu mendesah tidak suka. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga ini, karena Baekhyun tau akan ada sesuatu yang membuat pelajaran ini menjadi seru.

"Benarkah Kyung~?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, seolah ikut khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. "Tapi Kyung kita hari ini ada pengambilan nilai lari dan juga basket. Apa kau benar tidak mengikutinya?" Baekhyun mencoba memancing Kyungsoo agar gadis itu mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang ada benarnya, hari ini Lee songsaengnim akan mengambil nilai lari 100 – 500 meter dan juga basket untuk nilai semester nantinya. Jika Kyungsoo tidak mengikuti hari ini minggu depan dirinya akan melakukan remedi itu sendirian. Iya sendirian, dan dilihat oleh seluruh siswi dikelasnya. Aigoo.. Kyungsoo kenapa kau harus membuat alasan seperti itu.

Kyungsoo termenung melirik kebawah, mungkin pelajaran olahraga kali ini dirinya memang harus mengikutinya dengan menggunakan celana pendek ini. "Baiklah Baek, aku rasa aku masih bisa mengikutinya." Jawab Kyungsoo lesu dari dalam bilik, dan dapat dipastikan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mungkin gadis itu terlampau senang.

000

"Siapa yang belum datang?" Lee songsaengnim menatap satu persatu siswi dihadapannya itu, dan pandangan matanya jatuh pada Kyungsoo yang nampak tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. "Yak kau! Kim Kyungsoo" ucapnya nyaring sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berada di barisan belakang. Siswi lainnya menatap Lee songsaengnim itu dengan pandangan bertanya, sadar dengan pandangan para siswinya. Lee songsaengnim menatap mereka balik. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

Salah satu siswi dibarisan depan menyuruhnya untuk menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "Park Kyung..Soo songsaengnim. Kyungsoo sekarang anak Nyonya Park." Bisiknya penuh penekanan dan Lee songsaengnim hanya dapat mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Songsaengnim satu ini kenapa bisa tidak tau jika Kyungsoo sekarang menjadi anggota keluarga Park?

"Oke maafkan saya. Park Kyungsoo kenapa kau dibelakang. Kembali kebarisanmu." Lanjutnya, Kyungsoo hanya tertunduk mengikuti instruksi Lee songsaengnim. Arti dari 'kembali kebarisanmu' adalah Kyungsoo kembali kebarisan kedua, karena memang gadis itu sering berada diposisi barisan itu. Tak sengaja Lee songsaengnim menatap pakaian olahraga Kyungsoo "Bagus-bagus, kau sekarang menggunakan pakaian olahraga lengkap Kyungsoo-ya." Lanjutnya. Dan Kyungsoo kembali keaktivitas awalnya, mencoba menurunkan celananya berharap dapat menutupi keseluruhan pahanya.

"Baiklah, sesuai dengan perjanjian kita hari ini. Kita akan melakukan pengambilan nilai untuk lari 100 – 500 meter dan juga basket." Ucap Lee songsaengnim yang diikuti dengan desahan penuh kecewa dari seluruh muridnnya. Dan setelah mendengar desahan para muridnya Lee songsaengnim pun berceramah, yang sudah pasti mereka semua sudah ingat betul apa nasihat Lee songsaengnim. Kyungsoo termasuk siswi yang terlampau sering mendapatkan 'asupan' nasihat dari Lee songsaengnim, dimulai dari Kyungsoo yang sering menggunakan celana training sampai tinggi badan pun Kyungsoo sering mendapatkannya. Jadi 'nasihat' kali ini pasti seperti biasanya bukan? Kkkkkk

999

Jika ada dua pilihan mengajar kelas siswi atau kelas siswa mungkin Yeon songsaengnim lebih memilih mengajar kelas siswi, karena mengajar kelas siswa memerlukan tenaga yang lebih. Selain mereka memandang lemah sonsaengnim perempuan dan terkadang lebih suka menggoda songsaengnimnya, mereka juga terkenal nakal dan juga jahil. Lihatlah dari tadi kelompok siswa kelas III-II ini belum juga keluar dari sarangnya. Mereka sekarang lebih asyik berada dikelas daripada kelapangan untuk mengikuti praktikum biologi tentang pengamatan sinar matahari. Ya memang, siapapun pasti akan lebih memilih untuk berdiam didalam ruangan kelas dengan pendingin ruangan dari pada harus keluar lapangan yang kini sedang memasuki musim panas, oh.. astaga mereka melupakan keberadaan Yeon songsaengnim. Kelompok pemuda itu masih nampak bercanda didalam kelas tanpa menyadari kehadiran Yeon songsaengnim dengan raut wajah murkanya.

"YAK! APA KALIAN TULI HAH?!" Teriakan nyaring Yeon songsaengnim membuat beberapa siswa meliriknya, dan dapat dipastikan wajah mereka pucat pasi melihat wajah songsaengnim yang biasanya lemah lembut itu berubah menjadi sangar. Taehyung yang biasanya paling sering menggoda Yeon songsaengnim pun hanya diam, tidak berani menatap wajah songsaengnimnya itu. "KENAPA MASIH DIAM? KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA!" lanjut Yeon songsaengnim dengan suara menggelegarnya. Bak anak ayam seluruh siswa didalam itu pun mengikuti perintah Yeon songsaengnim. Suara gemuruh perpaduan antara sepatu dan juga lantai kelas terdengar nyaring, sampai-sampai Jun songsaengnim yang mengajar dikelas sebelah pun melirik kearah kelas III-II, dan Yeon songsaengnim hanya dapat menunduk sembari meminta maaf atas tindakan anak muridnya itu.

Yeon songsaengnim tersenyum menatap keseluruh siswanya, walaupun mereka sedari tadi merengek untuk pindah ketempat yang lebih teduh tapi Yeon songsaengnim tak mendengarkannya. Songsaengnim cantik itu tetap dengan pendiriannya, 'menjemur' seluruh siswa kelas III-II termasuk Chanyeol dan Jongin. Keduanya hanya dapat terdiam, sebenarnya dalang dari semuanya ini adalah mereka berdua. Dengan dalih Chanyeol anak pemilik yayasan mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran Yeon songsaengnim, apalagi songsaengnim itu terkenal jarang marah jadi mereka sepakat untuk menyutujui usul kedua pemuda itu. Tapi.. jika akhirnya seperti ini, hampir keseluruhan siswa dikelasnya menyalahkan kedua pemuda itu tadi, termasuk Taehyung yang tidak dapat menggoda Yeon songsaengnim itu. Taehyung memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Chanyeo, dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan tanda 'peace' dijarinya.

"Apa kalian paham?" tanya Yeon songsaengnim setelah menjelaskan aturan praktikum kali ini, wajah cantiknya tersenyum saat melihat kesuluruhan siswanya mengangguk, namun raut wajah itu kembali berubah saat melihat Taehyung yang 'nampak'nya tak memperhatikannya. "Yak! KIM TAEHYUNG! APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH?" teriak songsaengim cantik itu. Taehyung gelagapan, wajah Taehyung nampak pucat. "Baik, yang melakukan pertama kali Kau Kim Taehyung!" lanjut Yeon songsaengnim. Taehyung hanya memberikan wajah polos penuh tanyanya, sedangkan siswa lainnya mendesah penuh lega, Taehyung melirik kebelakang kearah Jongin dan juga Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda itu nampak tertawa dalam diam. Dan nampaknya dendam Taehyung akan memuncak kepada keduanya.

000

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kegedung barat, jangan mengharapkan senyuman dari pemuda dingin seperti Sehun karena kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu ada urusan dengan gedung barat tapi Sehun harus menemui 'targetnya', siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim ah ani Park Kyungsoo? Entah mengapa saat melihat tatapan Kyungsoo semalam Sehun seperti kehilangan separuh hatinya. Melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu membuatnya seperti tertekan, sejak Kyungsoo masih junior di Yayasan ini Sehun memang sudah jatuh hati pada gadis mungil itu, tapi jatuh hati ini berbeda pendapat dengan jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo begitu sederhana, dan hal itu membuatnya mengingat kakak tunggalnya itu. kakak yang telah membuatnya jatuh dalam sebuah lubang gelap dalam hidupnya, jatuh cinta pada kakaknya. Kyungsoo sejak dulu memang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan, gadis itu pendiam. Bahkan saat kepala sekolah memutus Kyungsoo sebagai penerima beasiswa terbaik untuk tetap melanjutkan di Yayasan ini, gadis itu tidak terlalu larut dengan kebahagiannya. Pernah Sehun melihat gadis mungil itu keluar dari salah satu gereja ditengah kota, bahkan beberapa kali Sehun melihat Kyungsoo mengikuti misa minggu digereja itu.

Jika kalian menganggap Sehun adalah penggemar rahasia Kyungsoo, mungkin jawabannya iya. Karena memang Sehun telah jatuh hati Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi nona muda Park seperti sekarang. Mengingat hal itu Sehun hanya terdiam, langkah kaki ringannya terhenti seketika saat melihat diarah lapangan. Disana terlihat kelas Kyungsoo sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, gadis itu nampak manis dan juga seksi secara bersamaan. Surai coklat yang biasanya diurai kini dikuncir kuda secara sembarangan, meninggalkan beberapa helai rambut kecil yang tersampir disekitar pelipisnya.

Sehun terpana, gadis itu memang meiliki daya tarik yang kuat. Tapi Sehun harus kuat, dirinya harus membalaskan dendam ini. Walaupun nantinya Kyungsoo akan tersakiti, Sehun lebih rela melihat sang kakak bahagia dan merelakan Kyungsoo tersakiti.

Entah dari mana datanganya, Sehun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti memprotes Lee songsaengnim, gadis itu tampak meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang sembari menatap songsaengnimnya. Oh ya.. Sehun baru ingat jika sekarang Kyungsoo pasti sedang melakukan pengambilan nilai, jika seperti ini niat Sehun untuk pergi kegedung barat diurungkannya. Dirinya memilih berteduh disalah satu bangku yang tersedia disekitar lapangan untuk mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang manis Kyung~. Maafkan aku Kyung" lirihnya pada angin. Entah untuk apa dirinya meminta maaf, mungkin lebih baik Sehun mendiamkan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tapi jika dirinya terus diam, Sehun akan kembali 'kalah', tidak! Untuk kali ini Sehun tidak akan kalah. Dirinya harus menang. Ya! Dirinya harus menang melawan tuan muda Park itu. Harus!

000

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ini baru lari 100 meter bagaimana dengan lari 200,300 atau sampai 500 meter nantinya? Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun sayangnya Baekhyun lebih terlatih dalam bidang olahraga dibanding Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin minum Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Gadis itu nampak masih mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, tangan mungilnya menuntut Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kearahnya. Tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak berbeda jauh bedanya Baekhyun lebih mungil dan juga kecil dibanding Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo gadis itu memang mungil tetapi sedikit berisi, membuat lekuk tubuhnya akan nampak jika Kyungsoo memakai pakaian yang sedikit ketat, tapi untuk urusan tinggi badan mungkin Baekhyun bisa sedikit berbangga hati, mungkin jika sekilas orang lain akan menganggapnya sama namun jika diperhatikan Baekhyun lebih tinggi dibanding Kyungsoo.

"Saem, saya izin membeli minuman." Ucap Linzy pelan. Dan yeoja itu mendapatkan deathglare dari Lee songsaengnim.

"Apa katamu? Membeli minuman? Apa kalian ingin mendapatkan penyakit hah? Minum setelah olahraga itu tidak baik!" lagi-lagi kebanyakan siswi mendesah, pelajaran olahraga dengan Lee songsaengnim memang sedikit menyakitkan. Perlahan Linzy mundur kebelakang, nampaknya yeoja itu sudah kelelahan. Padahal mereka baru melakukan lari 100 meter, masih ada 4 ujian lagi.

"Okey baiklah. Jika kalian seperti ini mungkin lari 200 meternya kita undur." Ucap Lee sonsaengnim, bagai mendapat angin surga mereka memekik gembira secara bersamaan. "Tapi~ untuk basket tetap kita lanjutkan!" lanjutnya. Dan kembali mendesah secara bersamaan. "Apa kalian hanya dapat mendesah saja hah?" – "Daritadi aku hanya mendengar desahan dari kalian semua. Dasar para wanita." Ucap Lee sonsaengnim kesal.

"Nde~ Saem." Ucap mereka serentak, Lee sonsaengnim menoleh. "Kalian mengiyakan jika hanya dapat mendesah?" tanyanya lagi. Dan semua murid hanya diam tidak berani bergerak. "Istirahatlah 10 menit. Setelah itu kita pengambilan nilai basket."

Mereka semua kembali mendesah tapi kali ini desahan lega yang meluncur dari mulut mereka, beberapa diantaranya langsung menselonjorkan kakinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo maju selangkah untuk mendekati Lee sonsaengnim. Tampaknya gadis itu ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan Lee sonsaengnim. Menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, Lee sonsaengnim menatap kearahnya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pelan, sebenarnya Lee sonsaengnim sudah menyadari gelagat tidak benar dari Kyungsoo. Jika dilihat dari daftar nilai olahraga Kyungsoo gadis itu mungkin mendapat nilai terendah dibanding siswi lainnya, jadi firasat Lee sonsaengnim kali ini mengatakan kalau gadis itu pasti ada urusannya dengan ujian mereka selanjutnya yaitu 'basket'.

"Emm—ano-eh. Saem, saem tau kan jika saya tidak terlalu bisa olahraga." Kyungsoo mencoba mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya. "Ya terus?" tanya Lee sonsaengnim sambil mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Bisakah saya tidak mengambil dari area three point?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Dan tatapan Lee sonsaengnim berubah menjadi datar.

"Kyungsoo... Saem tau jika kau adalah murid beasiswa, tapi bukan berarti kau mendapat hal yang berbeda dibanding siswi lainnya. Tidak! Saem tetap menyuruhmu untuk tetap mengambil point dari titik three point." Ucap Lee sonsaengnim tegas.

Kyungsoo menghelas nafasnya panjang. "Ayolah Saem.. walaupun saya memang siswa beasiswa. Tapi untuk urusan olahraga, saem tahu sendiri kan?" ucapnya mencoba membela diri.

Lee sonsaengnim menggeleng tegas. "Tidak PARK KYUNGSOO!" teriak Lee sonsaengnim nyaring. Dan tentu tahu kan apa akibat teriakan dari Lee sonsaengnim itu? Seluruh anak didiknya melirik kearahnya, dan juga Yeon sonsaengnim yang ada disisi lapangan barat. Mereke semua menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan juga Lee sonsaengnim termasuk Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Chanyeol baru sadar jika hari ini kelas Kyungsoo mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, entah bagaimana pula Chanyeol mngulangi hal yang sama seperti Sehun, yaitu menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Tersenyum. Melihat Kyungsoo dengan balutan pakaian olahraga mereka membuat Chanyeol manatapnya lekat. Walau yang dilihatnya hanya punggung Kyungsoo, tapi Chanyeol yakin pasti Kyungsoo sedang mengomel dalam hati tentang Lee sonsaengnimnya itu.

Tatapan Chanyeol seolah menilai Kyungsoo, gadis itu cantik dan juga tentunya seksi apalagi dengan rambut dikuncir kuda seperti itu. Chanyeol memang sudah menduga jika Kyungsoo menyembunyikan keindahan tubuhnya dalam balutan seragam sekolah. Tapi jika menggunakan pakaian olahraga seperti ini, keindahan itu terasa nyata bagi Chanyeol, bagaimana nanti jika Kyungsoo tidak menggunakan pakaian dan mendesah dibawahnya. Oh Astaga apa yang baru kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?

Jongin menepuk bahu kanan Chanyeol, tatapan pemuda berkulit tan itu dipenuhi dengan smirk. Tentu saja Jongin tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol. "Jangan berpikiran mesum Park!" tegurnya. Chanyeol balas menatap Jongin.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikiran apa yang kau ucapkan itu." jawabnya singkat. Jongin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Hahahaha. Jangankan kau, lihat Taehyung, kau pasti tau kan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu?" pancing Jongin. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Jongin, sebenarnya pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol atau bahkan Sehun. Dari punggung Kyungsoo terbentuk bagaimana tubuh gadis itu, dan jika Jongin bisa. Ingin rasanya Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo dan membuat gadis mungil itu mendesah. Oh Jongin, kau juga berpikiran mesum seperti Chanyeol? Xixixi.

Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung menatap Taehyung, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Jongin pemuda itu ikut menatap kearah kelas Kyungsoo, raut wajah Chanyeol berubah.

"Hei apa yang kau lihat Tae-tae?" tanya Chanyeol pelan mencoba menelaah apa yang diperhatikan pemuda itu. Taehyung sudah melakukan praktikum kali ini jadi dirinya bersantai ditepian lapangan, sekarang giliran Jun Hoesok mungkin sebentar lagi giliran Kim Jongin, dan Chanyeol tentu paling santai karena namanya masih lama. Park Chanyeol bukan? Masih ada huruf K,L,M,N, dan O.

"Dia cantik ya?" Ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar, Chanyeol geram. Dirinya mulai berpikiran jika yang dipandang oleh Taehyung adalah Kyungsoo.

"Yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Taehyung menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Yeoja bersuarai gelap itu, wajahnya mirip sepertiku kan?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, surai Kyungsoo itu coklat jadi tentu gadis yang diperhatikan Taehyung bukan Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang mirip Taehyung? Bersurai gelap? Aaa.. Chanyeol tahu siapa yang dimaksud Taehyung.

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun?"

Tentu saja Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan matanya yang sengit. "Darimana kau tau namanya Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung. "Dia teman Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol santai, berbalik menuju arah lapangan dimana Jongin yang sedang melakukan praktikum, meninggalkan Taehyung yang memberikan pandangan polos seakan bertanya pada punggung Chanyeol.

999

Sehun menyadari ada yang sama, mereka bertiga memang ditakdirkan untuk melakukan drama ini. Teriakan Lee sonsaengnim membuatnya sadar dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah lapangan yang lain, dan tepat saja. Disana kelas Chanyeol sedang melakukan studi kasus, entah studi kasus apa. Karena Sehun masih belum mengetahui praktek pelajaran kelas III.

"Semuanya terasa seperti skenario bukan?" lirihnya pada angin. Dan tentu saja Sehun kembali menampilkan wajah dinginnya dari tepian lapangan itu.

000

Seluruh siswi perempuan serentak berjajar untuk menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh Lee sonsaengnim. Sekarang tiba waktunya untuk melakukan pengambilan nilai olahraga. Kyungsoo yang ada dibarisan dibelakang Baekhyun sedikit gugup, takut dirinya melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tak apa Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun, menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang, kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Ya Baek aku tak apa." Jawabnya, "aku harap." Lanjutnya pelan, Baekhyun mendengar lirihan Kyungsoo itu, wajahnya menampakkkan seringai kecil. Tenang saja Kyung, sesuatu akan terjadi hari ini. Dan pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang menghebohkan.

"Byun Baekhyun." Itu suara Lee sonsaengnim, Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk. "Aku duluan Kyung." Ucapnya, oh Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Sudah Baekhyun ya? Kyungsoo bingung, apakah marganya masih tetap Kim atau sudah berganti dengan Park?

Sebelum Baekhyun menjauh Kyungsoo menahan lengannya pelan "Baek, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya?" tanya balik Baekhyun

"Bisakah kau bertanya pada Lee sonsaengnim, aku rasa beliau masih marah dengan kejadian tadi." Ucapnya, Baekhyun masih menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Kyungsoo. "Apa marga ku sudah berubah menjadi Park? Atau tetap Kim?" tanyanya polos. Baekhyun hampir tertawa.

"Tentu saja margamu Park, Kyung~" ucapnya sambil berlalu, membuat tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang lengannya terlepas. Kyungsoo terdiam, entah mengapa Kyungsoo seperti menyadari dari suara Baekhyun, yeoja itu tampak tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo tanyakan padanya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dan mencoba mengambil posisi untuk pengambilan nilai.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melakukan shooting dari area three point, walaupun gadis itu sama pendeknya dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun bisa memasukkan 4 bola dalam waktu 1 menit. Bagus bukan? Sedangkan dengan dirinya nanti? Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, berharap Tuhan memberikannya kekuatan super seperti apa yang diceritakan ayahnya dulu. Mengingat ayahnya, Kyungsoo tertunduk. Sudah 1 minggu Kyungsoo tidak kemakam ayahnya, dan juga gadis itu belum 'bercerita' dengan ayahnya dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Mungkin hari Minggu lusa Kyungsoo akan kemakam ayahnya setelah pulang dari gereja.

000

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tepian lapangan, dirinya sudah selesai melakukan pengambilan nilai. Tatapan matanya menelusuri seisi lapangan. Dan berhenti tepat saat memandang Chanyeol dan juga Jongin, surai hitam Baekhyun memang dibiarkan terurai membuatnya sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin. Baekhyun tahu jika ini nanti akan menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi mengingat bagaimana 'pemuda' itu, Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol adalah satu, Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang. Pemuda itu nampak sedikit berubah.

Baekhyun sejak dulu memang memandang Chanyeol, Chanyeol seperti mata angin untuk Baekhyun, membuatnya hanya terpaku pada titik 'Utara' yang selalu menjadi pedoman, dan juga Chanyeol membuatnya melupakan 'pemuda' itu. Pemuda yang membuat Baekhyun harus seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun harus mengorbankan Kyungsoo. Pemuda yang telah menyakiti hatinya, dan 'pemuda' itu memang ada urusannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka satu darah, melebihi benang merah yang terikat.

Chanyeol membuat dunia Baekhyun hanya tertumpu padanya, Baekhyun memang bukan seperti siswi lainnya yang mencoba merayu pemuda itu. Baekhyun hanya diam tapi dia merupakan stalker yang handal. Baekhyun selalu tau apa hal terbaru tentang Chanyeol, tempat santai pemuda itu, rute balapan pemuda itu bahkan siapa 'perempuan' yang akan disewanya untuk memenuhi hasrat pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengetahui semuanya. Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahu walau Kyungsoo tidak memberi tahunya tentang 'pengangkatan' anak oleh Nyonya Park, tapi Baekhyun tahu terlebih dahulu bukan? Jangan bermain dengan Baekhyun, dirinya akan menghancurkan siapapun secara perlahan.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun kini beralih kearah Sehun yang sedang menatap kearah lapangan, Baekhyun sudah tahu jika tatapan Sehun tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti tertuju pada Kyungsoo, pada gadis mungil itu. Langkah kakinya mencoba mendekati Sehun disana, dan mendudukan tubuh mngilnya tidak terlalu jauh dari Sehun.

"Kau sedang mengamati Kyungsoo bukan?" tanyanya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sepupunya itu duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya dingin dan juga datar. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa ini balasanmu setelah aku memberitahumu jika Kyungsoo menjadi keluarga Park?" Baekhyun berkata sinis. "Dan lagi kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku Oh." Lanjutnya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun berkata santai dengan Sehun karena memang sebenarnya dari segi umur, Baekhyun lebih tua dari Sehun, Sehun bisa berada diatasnya karena pemuda itu mengikuti kelas akselerasi sejak sekolah dasar dan juga pemuda itu memang tergolong cerdas. Amat cerdas malahan. Hingga sekarang pemuda itu mampu melewati Baekhyun yang masih kelas I.

Sehun paling tidak suka jika Baekhyun sudah membawa masalah budi perkerti. "Baiklah noona, terima kasih." Ucapnya datar. Tapi tetap pandangan matanya terarah pada Kyungsoo yang kini sedang menatap temannya, kalau tidak salah namanya Nam Imyong. Ah.. mungkin seberntar lagi giliran Kyungsoo. Pikir Baekhyun singkat.

"Kau tau sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo, Hun-ah?" tanyanya, Sehun hanya diam. Walaupun pemuda itu mengamati Kyungsoo tapi Sehun tidak terlalu tahu dengan gadis mungil itu, yang Sehun tahu Kyungsoo berbeda, Kyungsoo 'istimewa'. Dengan berat hati Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kau tahu, Kyungsoo amat lemah dibidang olahraga." Ucapnya lirih. "Lari 100 meter tadi saja gadis itu tidak terlalu kuat. Kau tau kan kebiasaan Lee sonsaengnim setelah lari?" Lanjutnya. "Apa kau paham dengan apa yang aku katakan?" tanyanya.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun, tampaknya pemuda itu sedang memahami apa yang gadis itu katakan. "Aku harap kau cepat tuan Oh." Lanjutnya.

Dan tepat setelah itu padangan mata Sehun membulat disana – ditengah lapangan area basket. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya geram, akibat Baekhyun yang mengajaknya berbicara Sehun kurang memperhatikan Kyungsoo, dan membuat seorang Park Chanyeol maju terlebih dahulu.

000

"Park Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo mendesahkan nafasnya pelan, sekarang gilirannya untuk melakukan shooting. Kyungsoo memeluk bola berwarna orange itu erat, lalu mengecup puncaknya. Berharap bola itu dapat bersahabat dengannya hari ini, setidaknya Kyungsoo harus memasukkan 3 bola dalam waktu 1 menit jika Kyungsoo ingin mendapatkan nilai B dirapot semesternya nanti.

Kyungsoo mencoba mendrible bola terlebih dahulu, menurut teori yang dipelajari Kyungsoo 'driblelah bola itu terlebih dahulu, lalu condongkan tubuhmu, dan lakukan shoot dengan baik'. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat dengan baik teori itu.

Shootan pertama Kyungsoo gagal total, bola orange itu malah hanya melewati garis bawah dari tiang basket.

Cobaan kedua, gagal pula. Lebih parahnya bola orange itu melewati ring dan meluncur kebelakang tiang. Kyungsoo mendesah lemah,. Ayolah Kim Kyungsoo- kau harus bisa.

Ketiga, plung~ berhasil. Bola itu mendarat dengan bagus, Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. 2 lagi Kyungsoo, kau pasti bisa. Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya dari dalam. Dan keempat kalinya Kyungsoo berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring itu.

Shootan kelima, dan~

"Awww" pekik seseorang, matanya menatap kearah lapangan basket.

Bola orange itu mendarat bebas mengenai salah satu kepala siswa lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya dapat membungkukkan badannya sembari meminta maaf. Kelakuan Kyungsoo tak pelak memuat Lee sonsaengnim dan beberapa teman lainnya tertawa. Keahlian Kyungsoo dibidang olahraga memang 'nol'.

1 kesempatan terakhir untuk mendapatkan nilai B, Kyungsoo mencoba dengan semangat. Mencoba mendrible, dan~

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya melayang, bola itu masuk kedalam ring dengan sangat indah. Memutar sebelum jatuh ketanah. Kyungsoo seperti terbang, tubuhnya terangkat ketas dan dirinya merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memegang pingangnya.

"Owwww~" Seluruh siswa yang ada dilapangan memandang iri pada Kyungsoo dan 'seseorang' yang membuatnya terangkat seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak jika bisa dilihat ini seperti pemandangan didrama-drama yang sering mereka saksikan dirumah.

'Seseorang' itu memutarkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Didepannya kini ada Park Chanyeol, jadi dirinya berhasil memasukkan bola tadi akibat bantuan tuan Park ini?

Chanyeol menatap dalam mata coklat Kyungsoo, pemuda itu tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terpukau dengan senyumannya. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo dan membisikkan suatu kata tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Payah!" ucapnya dingin lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih termenung dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Setelah sadar apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan muda Park itu wajah Kyungsoo merengut kesal.

"YAK KAU PARK CHANYEOL! TANPA BANTUANMU PUN AKU BISA BODOH!" ucapnya geram, Chanyeol hanya menampilkan senyum tipisnya. Ini memang keinginannya, menjahili Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sedikit menggeram, aroma lavender dari tubuh Kyungsoo saat dirinya mendekatkan tubuhnya tadi membuat gairah Chanyeol memuncak, "Sial" pekiknya pelan.

Teriakan Kyungsoo seakan tidak memperdulikan keadaan lapangan yang kini sedikit ramai, pandangan seluruh siswa dan juga teman sekelasnya termasuk kelas Chanyeol terarah pada gadis mungil yang nampaknya masih kesal itu. Disudut lapangan kelas Chanyeol, Jongin hanya tertawa ringan. Chanyeol memang sedang dalam masa jahilnya, jadi tidak heran melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin baru sadar. Jongin baru mengerti, ini hal baru untuk Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol berbuat seperti ini pada seorang 'siswi'. Ya... seingat Jongin. Ini baru pertama kalinya.

Preeettt...

"Park Kyungsoo.. waktumu sudah habis." Ucap Lee sonsaengnim.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lee sonsaengnim. "Tidak bisakah saya mendapat waktu tambahan 15 menit saem?" tanyanya, "Tadi itu tidak fair Saem." Lanjutnya.

Lee sonsaengnim memasang mimik wajah tertawa geli. "Apanya yang tidak fair? Jika dua orang anak pemilik yayasan melakukan hal seperti itu, bagaimana kami dapat menolaknya Kyung?"

Wajah Kyungsoo hanya merengut tidak suka, dalam hatinya sudah tersusun beberapa kata-kata sumpah serapah untuk tuan Muda Park dirumah nanti. "Awas saja kau Park Chanyeol." Ucapnya pelan.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika kejadian itu tidak hanya dilihat oleh siswa atau siswi yang ada dilapangan, tapi juga dilihat oleh siswi yang ada dilantai dua. Kelas Han Jiyeon.

000

30 menit lagi bel istirahat pertama akan berbunyi, Ahn sonsaengnim yang mengajar dikelas Jiyeon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pelajarannya lebih cepat karena ada urusan. Jiyeon dan para 'komplotannya' memutuskan untuk bersantai diluar kelas. Kelas II-III adalah kelas Jiyeon yang berada dilantai dua, membuatnya dapat melihat keseluruhan yang terjadi dibawah sana dan benar saja dari lantai dua ini Jiyeon bisa melihat kelas Chanyeo. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol tertawa dengan temannya termasuk pemuda berkulit tan itu, yang lebih dikenal dengan Jongin.

Jiyeon masih menatap Chanyeol, melihat pemuda yang diidamkannya tertawa membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya keatas. Tapi~ ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Jiyeon, arah langkah Chanyeol yang menjauh dari teman-temannya dan bergerak kearah sisi timur lapangan. Mata Jiyeon membulat, Eunji yang ada disampingnya menepuk pundak yeoja itu.

"Itu kelas Kyungsoo bukan?" tanyanya. Jiyeon menyipitkan matanya. Benar, disisi lapangan timur memang kelas Kyungsoo, dan pula gadis mungil itu sedang melakukan shooting dari area three point. Jiyeon merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Dan benar saja.

Semua teman Jiyeon menganga, bagaimana tidak Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo tinggi. Walaupun yang lain tidak melihat dengan jeli tapi Jiyeon tahu jika Chanyeol sedang tersenyum,. Membuat Kyungsoo berhasil memasukkan bola orange itu dengan indah kedalam ring, Jiyeon sudah paham jika Chanyeol memang ketua team basket. Tapi kejadian ini tadi membuat darahnya mendidih. Apalagi saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo, secara tidak langsung Jiyeon dapat melihat gairah tidak tertahan dari Chanyeol. Satu pertanyaan Jiyeon,

Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?

999

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara 'Oww' dari arah lapangan mengalihkan padangannya dari Sehun. Wajah Sehun sudah merah padam.

"Semua karena kau Byun." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya pertanda tidak suka. "Bukankah aku sudah memberikan kau clue tadinya? Kau saja yang lambat." Baekhyun membela diri. Sehun hanya diam, meruntuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya menjadi lambat berpikir seperti ini.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Hun. Bahkan lebih sakit bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun datar dan dingin. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun, bisa ditebak pemuda dingin itu sedang berpikir.

Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan suasana menjadi hening. Wajahnya mengepal merah saat melihat Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Mungkin dugaan Sehun benar, jika Chanyeol nantinya akan jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo. Tidak! Tidak semudah itu, Chanyeol harus merasakannya terlebih dahulu bagaimana pahit, untuk manis. Mungkin nanti... ya nanti..

Berbeda dengan Sehun, Baekhyun hanya diam. Sebenarnya yeoja itu ingin marah, bagaimana rasanya jika melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo seperti melakukan adegan romantis seperti itu? Sakit!

Baekhyun kembali manatap dingin kearah lapangan dimana Chanyeol yang mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan Baekhyun dan Jiyeon mungkin sama.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol?

**_Kita tidak akan pernah bisa menilai secara detail, menatap secara jeli dan memandang secara jernih. Rancu?_**

**_Itulah hidup. Hidup tidak pernah ada kebagiaan yang benar-benar 'bahagia' dan kesediahan yang benar-benar 'sedih'._**

**_Iya bukan?_**

TBC~

**Alurnya lambat? Memang. Hehehe.**

**Habisnya kalau ini alurnya cepet, rada aneh. Menurut saya sih. Tapi kalau menurut kalian pasti ini aneh kan? Hahahaa. Maaf kan saya jika saya tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk para pembaca semuanya.**

**Gimana pendapatnya tentang Chapter ini?**

**Maaf kalau rada gimana gitu, saya rada kena sindrom BW. Iyaa.. kena banget T_T . Waktu ngelihat review sama yang baca itu rasanya sakit banget, beda jauh T_T. Tapi saya tetep konsisten kok X), bagaimanapun reaksi kalian nantinya, Insya Allah saya lanjutkan saja. Tapi nggak bisa terlalu cepet updatenya. Saya udah kerja, dan juga masih anak kuliahan. Hahahaha xD**

**Banyak yang nanyain pair kan? Untuk kepastiannya mungkin 2 chap lagi kalian udah tahu siapa sih pair di FF ini, dan ada yang udah betul tuh yang ngereview tentang misteri diff ini xD. Penggambaran aku jelas kan? Hehehe xD**

**Big Thanks buat kalian yang sempat memberikan review, apalagi ada yang kritik, terima kasih yaa #peluk. Insya Allah saya usahakan lebih baik lagi deh. Hehehe.**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah sempat membaca atau bahkan memberikan review~ terima kasih ^^. Saya mencintai kalian J**

**Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan...**

**Big Hug for you all~~~. Saranghaeee 3**

**Tolong masukannya yaahh? J**

**Kim Refa, 29 Januari 2015**

**Next Chap 1 – 2 minggu yah? Hehehe XD. Besedia untuk menunggu kan? X)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Enemy_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Han Jiyeon (OC)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest (?)

Warning : Alur lambat -_-. Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Saya mah jujur anaknya xD, jadi ini FF ada sedikit Inspirasi dari Sweet Enemy and Pembunuh Cahaya Mbak Shanty Agatha^^

Pairing : (...)

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 6~

Istirahat kedua, nampaknya sedikit lengang. Kyungsoo masih setia duduk dibangkunya. Kebanyakan teman sekelasnya pergi kecafetaria dikantin untuk mengganjal perut. Karena memang tadi setelah pelajaran olahraga kebanyakan dari mereka tidak pergi kekantin, tahukan pekerjaan para gadis jika sedang berkumpul? Ya itu sudah pasti, mereka akan membicarakan tentang kejadian dilapangan tadi. Tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. sudah tahu kan bagaimana perasaan gadis mungil itu, walaupun Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang pendiam tapi tetap saja teman-teman kelas mereka menggoda Kyungsoo. Salah satunya Hayoung, masih diingat dengan jelas kata-kata Hayoung oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo Kyung~ aku rasa Chanyeol-oppa menyukaimu." Ucapnya kala itu, dan teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Kalian bukan saudara kandung bukan? Aku rasa bisa saja kalian nanti menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau tadi kejadian tadi mengingatkan ku dengan drama roman ~~" lanjut Hayoung. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memasang wajah kesalnya, walaupun bagaimana mereka sudah 2 tahun sekelas bersama. Kyungsoo memang tidak memiliki teman yang dekat tapi temannya yang lain masih menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai 'manusia', hanya saja dulu mereka sedikit berfikir untuk berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang dulu hanyalah gadis 'beasiswa' dan Kyungsoo yang sekarang jelas sangat berbeda. Anak dari Tuan Park, salah satu pembisnis paling sukses dinegara gingseng ini.

Kyungsoo menangkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, surai coklat yang dikuncirnya tadi sudah dilepas. Membuat Kyungsoo seperti menakutkan jika dilihat dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak kekantin Kyung?" Baekhyun menarik salah satu kursi terdekat dari meja Kyungsoo. mendudukan dirinya didepan gadis mungil itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya. "Aku rasa aku masih kenyang Baek."

Dahi Baekhyun membentuk perempatan, lingkaran matanya yang dilapisi eyeliner menyipit. "Kau merasa kenyang? Memangnya kau makan istirahat tadi?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, dan hap. Tangan Kyungsoo ditarik Baekhyun, "Kita kekantin sekarang. Aku lapar Kyung~" rengeknya.

"Bukankah biasanya kau pergi sedirian?" tanya Kyungsoo hera. Benar saja, siapa pula yang tidak heran, jika kalian baru berkenalan 3 hari yang lalu dan sekarang orang itu seperti merasa dekat denganmu. Apa kau tidak heran?

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, "Kau menyindirku Kyung~?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih. Kyungsoo panik, sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya malas untuk pergi kecafetaria hari ini. Lagi pula biasanya dulu sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi anggota keluarga Park Kyungsoo membawa bekal dari rumah. Ya.. walaupun kini kehidupan Kyungsoo memang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu menggenggam uang 100.000 won adalah hal yang sulit bagi Kyungsoo kini nominal uang itu berjejer manis didompet Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Baek, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku sedang malas kecafetaria." Jawabnya. Baekhyun memasang wajah puppy eyesnya dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyerit. "Baiklah Baek. Kau menang!" jawabnya. Baekhyun tentu senang bukan main, dikembalikannya kursi yang diambilnya dari salah satu meja. Lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kajja Kyung!". Mereka berdua beriringan keluar kelas, wajah Kyungsoo memang sedikit lesu, sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan oleh teman mungilnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

000

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, jika melihat dari belakang mereka tampak kembar hanya saja Kyungsoo melepas blazer kebanggaan sekolahnya. Gadis itu hanya memakai kemeja putih saja.

Belum juga mereka berbelok kearah cafetaria seorang pemuda mencegatnya. "Park Kyungsoo? Jung sonsaengnim memanggilmu."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. "Ya. Aku Kyungsoo~. Dan terima kasih." Balas Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Maukah kau menemaniku dulu Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda setuju, kembali keduanya beriringan kegedung barat. Keruangan Jung sonsaengnim.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, tak berapa lama Jung sonsaengnim muncul dengan wajah kesalnya. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan aura kurang mengenakan dari sonsaengnimnya ini. Jika diperguruan tinggi mungkin Jung sonsaengnim dapat dikatakan sebagai 'dosen pembimbing', karena setiap apapun yang berurusan dengan Kyungsoo, Jung sonsaengnimlah yang maju terlebih dahulu

"Oh ada Baekhyun?" tanyanya saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum kearah gurunya itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim."

Jung sonsaengnim hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya. "Masuklah dulu." Jung sonsaengnim menutup pintu ruangannya. "Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tajam. Kyungsoo gelisah ditempat duduknya, seingatnya dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan, tapi kenapa tatapan Jung sonsaengnim seolah menjelaskan dirinya melakukan kesalahan? Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil menunduk, disampingnya Baekhyun memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Kau sudah bertemu Oh Sehun?" tanyanya lagi, Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. Baekhyun tentu terkejut, ada apa hubungan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo. "Aigoo Kyungsoo~ bukankah Sonsaengnim sudah meminta Sehun untuk menemuimu." Jung sonsaengnim menyenderkan tubuhnya kebantalan sofa diruangannya.

"Kau dan Sehun menjadi pasangan diolimpiade Sains nantinya."

"Eh-?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkejut bersama-sama, kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang ganjil bukankah ada Boram diangkatan Sehun yang sama pintarnya dengan pemuda itu, tapi kenapa malah memasangkan Kyungsoo sebagai pasangan Sehun nantinya?

"Kenapa harus saya sonsaengnim?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Baekhyun mendesah lega. Setidaknya pertanyaan Kyungsoo mewakili ini hatinya.

"Olimpiade Matematika bersamaan acaranya dengan Olimpiade Sains, dan Boram lebih memilih Matematika daripada Sains." Jawab Jung sonsaengnim, "Kau ingin menolaknya Kyungsoo?" lanjutnya.

Tentu Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan cepat, jika dirinya menolak mengikuti olimpiade ini bisa dikatakan dirinya seperti kacang yang lupa akan kulitnya. "Tidak Saem, saya hanya bertanya."

Jung sonsaengnim mengangguk-anggukan kepalany, "Kau harus bertemu dengan Sehun dan mengusulkan bagaimana baiknya. Latihan kita mulai bulan ini Kyungsoo. Jangan santai-santai saja. Walaupun kalian berdua adalah siswa terbaik diyayasan ini, kalian harus memberikan yang terbaik. Mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, kenapa Jung sonsaengnim seperti memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak Kyungsoo, kau membuatku semakin pusing. Kejadian dilapangan tadi. Aigoo~ kenapa kalian bisa seperti itu."

Mulut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terbuka membentuk huruf 'A', eh kenapa Jung sonsaengnim tahu kejadian dilapangan tadi?

"Lupakan! Sepertinya kalimatku membuatmu semakin bingung. Kembalilah kekelasmu, jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi Kyungsoo. Kau mulai dipandang disekolah ini." Kalimat itu terdengar tulus dari mulut Jung sonsaengni, guru muda itu memang menyayangi Kyungsoo. Dirinya paling tidak suka jika mendengar hal yang aneh-aneh tentang Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dirinya ingin memarahi Kyungsoo, tapi saat melihat ada Baekhyun dibelakang gadis itu Jung sonsaengnim mencoba menahan amarahnya. Entah sadar atau tidak Jung sonsaengnim merasa ada aroma persaingan disekitar Kyungsoo, beberapa orang mulai tidak menyukainya. Dan Jung sonsaengnim sadar akan hal itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membungkuk saat keluar dari ruangan Jung sonsaengnim, keduanya melanjutkan perjalan kecafetaria, istirahat tersisa 10 menit lagi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mengutuk Jung sonsaengnim karena memakan waktu istirahatnya.

Berbeda dari biasanya, cafetaria kantin istirahat kali ini nampak ramai, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersusah payah mendapatkan tempat duduk. Letaknya lumayan strategis, ditengan-tengah area cafetaria, mejanya sedikit panjang mungkin akan muat jika diisi 5 sampai 7 orang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan, gadis itu memandang punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju salah satu kedai makanan, mereka memesan Deokpokki untuk kali ini, dengan orange jus sebagai temannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo membelakangi pintu masuk cafetaria sehingga tidak sadar jika Jiyeon juga memasuki area cafetaria ini. Jiyeon tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk sendiri disana, berjalan cepat diikuti beberapa temannya Jiyeon melangkah mendekati meja Kyungsoo.

"Wow~ lihatlah. Pemain drama kita sendirian disini." Jiyeon berkata nyaring, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh kearahnya. Kyungsoo tahu itu merupakan suatu 'kalimat' untuknya, tapi gadis itu hanya diam saja dan tidak membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Jiyeon. Kesal Kyungsoo tidak membalikkan tubuhnya Jiyeon menarik surai coklat Kyungsoo kasar.

"Aww!" Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, bisa diprediksi beberapa helai akan rontok nantinya.

"Kau bisa berbicara juga?"

"Lepaskan sunbae~" lirihnya pelan. Jiyeon tersenyum miring, disampingnya Eunji dan juga Sooyeon menatapnya penuh dendam kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kau, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dengan Chanyeol. Hah!?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, "Aku hanya 'adiknya' sunbae." Jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan sunbaenya ini, sudah cukup kejadian dilapangan tadi membuatnya sakit kepala tidak untuk ini.

"Adik?" Jiyeon tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada seorang adik yang berkata tidak sopan dengan oppanya!" ucapnya kesal. "Kau ada hubungan bukan dengan Chanyeol?" Jiyeon semakin mempererat tarikannya pasda surai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo spontan menggeleng. "Anniyo sunbae."

"KATAKAN JUJUR BODOH! Walaupun kau mengelak seribu kali, aku dapat meilhat nafsu dimata Chanyeol!" Jiyeon menariknya lebih keras lalu melepaskannya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung kesamping.

Eh? Semua memandang Jiyeon dengan pandangan bertanyanya. Kenapa Jiyeon bisa menyimpulkan kalimat seperti itu? apa memang benar Chanyeol memadang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan seperti itu. Jiyeon itu berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo, mengambil salah satu minuman yang terdapat diatas meja didepan tubuhnya. Jiyeon melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dengan gelas minuman ditangannya.

Byur~, yeoja itu menyiramkan minuman itu tepat dibagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Semua ternganga dengan apa yang Jiyeon lakukan, yeoja itu tersenyum puas saat melihat kemeja putih Kyungsoo menjadi transparan. Semua lelaki bersuit ceria, memandang kearah depan tubuh Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Dirinya menyesal tidak memakai balzer sekolahnya.

"Oooww pantas saja Chanyeol menyukaimu. Punyamu besar juga." Ucapnya santai.

Baekhyun datang dengan terpogoh-pogoh, meletakkan nampan yang berisi Deokpokki dan jus orange itu tepat diatas meja dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo, tubuh sama mungil dengan Kyungsoo itu menatap tidak percaya, dihadapannya kini kemeja putih Kyungsoo basah dengan cairan bening dan membuat bra yang digunakannya tercetak jelas ditubuhnya. Baekhyun juga baru sadar jika ukuran payudara Kyungsoo lebih besar daripada remaja pada umumnya. Baekhyun melepas blazernya, belum juga gadis mungil itu melepas semua blazernya, seseorang telah memberikan blazenya pada Kyungsoo.

Jiyeon menatap tidak suka, Sehun lah yang memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Jiyeon hanya menatap punggung tegap Sehun yang membelakanginya, setelah mengancingkan semua kancing blazernya, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Jiyeon.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dingin, "Apa dia mempunyai masalah denganmu?"

Jiyeon tergagap, bahkan Sooyeon dan Eunji mundur selangkah kebelakang. Sehun semakin maju kedepan, membiarkan Kyungsoo terduduk dibangku kantin dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya. Gadis itu masih terisak pelan, shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya hari ini, Baekhyun mengelus surai coklat Kyungsoo dengan lembut mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya Nona Han?" Sehun semakin menyudutkan Jiyeon, tepat dibelakang Jiyeon terdapat meja kantin, dan kemungkinan Jiyeon mundur sudah tidak ada. Sehun mengungkungkan tubuhnya didepan tubuh Jiyeon, "Apa yang kau mau hah?"

Jiyeon menarik nafasnya kesal, aroma citrus menguar dari tubuh pemuda ini membuatnya harus menahan keinginan terbesarnya. Walaupun kini dirinya menyukai Chanyeol, namun tetap saja aura Sehun dapat membuatnya terdiam. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya Oh Sehun!" jawabnya kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau juga menyukainya?" tanya Jiyeon pada Sehun.

Sehun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, mata sipit itu semakin menyipit menatap mata Jiyeon. "KAU JUGA BERNAFSU MELIHATNYA KAN?" teriak Jiyeon nyaring, seluruh siswa diarea cafetaria kembali memandangnya, adegan seperti ini adalah yang paling diinginkan Jiyeon dahulu jika bisa dirinya ingin memeluk leher Sehun dan mencium bibir tipis itu, tapi Jiyeon tidak ingin gegabah. Jika dirinya melakukan hal seperti itu bisa saja reputasinya rusak.

Siswa-siswi yang memandang mereka menatap penuh arti, ini seru sungguh, dibandingkan adegan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dilapangan tadi, ini lebih seru.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Kalau iya kenapa?" tanyanya penuh tekanan. Jiyeon mengeram tidak suka, jemari tangannya mengepal.

"Apa yang bagus dari Kyungsoo. Kalau ukuran payudaranya, yaa~ mungkin dia bisa lebih menang dariku! Apa itu alasan kau dan Chanyeol menyukainya?" Sehun mendesus tidak suka saat Jiyeon mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol juga menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan baru pertama kali ini melihat payudaranya, itupun Kyungsoo masih memakai kemeja. Jika diperbolehkan aku ingin melihat seluruh tubuh telanjangnya untuk pertama kali." Jawab Sehun puas, "Tidak seperti dirimu, sudah berapa pemuda yang kau kencani hah?" tanya Sehun dalam dan datar.

Mata Jiyeon membulat. "Ka-kau tahu darimana?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau bertanya aku tahu darimana? Berarti memang benar banyak pemuda yang kau kencani?" Jiyeon tergagap, wajahnya memucat bahkan bibirnya yang terlapis lipblam itu memutih tanda tak percaya. "Jangan ganggu Kyungsoo, kau bukan hanya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol tapi juga aku." Ucapnya dingin, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jiyeon yang masih tediam ditempatnya.

Sehun melangkah menjauh dari tubuh Jiyeon, tubuh pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Dia tak apa Noona?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyentuh tangan kanan Kyungsoo, dan mengelusnya lembut, Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, gadis itu sudah lemah. Belum lagi perutnya yang tidak terisi kecuali sarapan tadi pagi. Baekhyun mendesus tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo Sehun! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Balasnya sengit, Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu membimbing Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, membuat pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun terlepas, Sehun menyelipkan tangannya dilipatan lutut Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya takjub, Jiyeon semakin mengeratkan jemari tangannya.

"Turunkan Kyungsoo sekarang Bodoh!" hilang sudah sopan santun Baekhyun, semua siswa menatap Baekhyun heran, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan sebegitu mudahnya? Bahkan Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Bodoh? Apa mereka saling mengenal? Terlebih Jiyeon, yeoja itu sangat takjub. Kesadarannya sedikit memulih saat mendengar Baekhyun meneriaki Sehun, bagaimana bisa yeoja mungil bereyeliner itu memanggil Sehun dengan seenaknya? Bodoh – mudah sekali Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan kata itu?

Sehun hanya berlalu, membopong tubuh Kyungsoo kearea ruang kesehatan digedung timur. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun membututi mereka berdua, belum juga yeoja mungil itu meninggalkan area cafetaria, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah kearah meja yang terdapat nampan yang berisi pesanannya tadi. Dengan cepat yeoja mungil itu mengambil segelas orange jus dan menumpahkan isinya kedepan wajah Jiyeon.

"Kau pengecut Jiyeon!" Ucapnya sambil berlalu. Jiyeon ternganga ditempatnya, bagaimana bisa yeoja sama mungilnya itu melemparkan orange jus kewajahnya? Belum juga yeoja itu menjawab kata-kata Baekhyun, yeoja mungil itu sudah meninggalkan area cafetaria.

"Beraninya kau! Awas saja kau Byun!" desisnya.

Eunji dan Sooyeon menepuk bahu Jiyeon, mencoba menenangkan emosi yang ada pada yeoja itu.

000

Kyungsoo tertidur diruang kesehatan ini, sudah 20 menit Sehun menunggunya, disampingnya ada Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Selama berada diruangan ini hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak kembali kekelasmu?" tanya Baekhyun, dirinya merasa heran saja. Kenapa juga Sehun ingin menunggu Kyungsoo sadar?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Noona, kenapa kau tidak kembali kekelasmu?" tanya balik Sehun, sepertinya pemuda itu sadar jika Baekhyun tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

"Aku temannya."

"Teman? Kau ingin melukai Kyungsoo juga bukan?" tanya Sehun dalam. Baekhyun manatapnya tajam. "Apa sebegitu dendamnya dirimu dengan Tuan muda Kim sehingga ingin mencelakainya juga?" lanjutnya sinis.

"Bukan U—"

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan wajah Chanyeol, Jongin dan Taehyung dibelakangnya. Chanyeol melangkah maju, mendekati Kyungsoo yang berbaring. Pemuda tinggi itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan padangan dinginnya, melihat name tag diblazer yang dipakai Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol terdiam, nama Oh Sehun tertera dihadapannya.

"Dia hanya pingsan." Jawab Sehun ringan, Chanyeol tertawa kecil namun mengandung arti sinis.

"Pingsan? Kau yang membuatnya pingsan?" Ledek Chanyeol.

Sehun mendesus tidak suka, pemuda dingin itu berdiri dan menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. "Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini Park!" desisnya pelan. Jongin menatap kesal pada jemari Sehun yang bertengger manis dikerah kemeja Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Chanyeol." Jongin dan Baekhyun berucap bersamaan, keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, Baekhyun memutus kontak mata itu terlebih dahulu. Taehyung yang paling merasakan, aura diruang kesehatan ini sangat dingin.

Sehun tersenyum ringan. "Okay." Jemarinya melepas kerah kemeja Chanyeol, tapi tetap mata sipitnya memandang Chanyeol tajam. "Jika saja kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodohmu dilapangan tadi. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap Sehun kesal, beraninya pemuda ini menyebut Chanyeol bodoh? "Aku 'oppa'nya apa aku salah membantu adikku mendapat nilai?" Chanyeol menjawab lemah. Ini adalah alasan yang paling mudah yang digunakannya, ya apa lagi kalau bukan 'aku oppanya, dan Kyungsoo adikku'?

"Oppa?" Sehun bertanya sinis, "Mana ada oppa yang memandang adiknya dengan tatapan bergairah?"

Taehyung tahu ini akan menjadi lebih rumit, pemuda itu menatap kearah Baekhyun yang memandang Jongin tajam, walaupun Jongin tidak menyadarinya tapi Taehyung merasa tatapan Baekhyun mengandung arti yang lebih rumit. "Aku keluar sebentar." Ucapnya menepuk pundak Jongin, tubuh pemuda tan itu berbalik dan mengangguk. Taehyung masih memberikan tatapannya pada yeoja bersurai gelap siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun, entah mengapa Taehyung dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan berbeda, ada sebesit dendam dari tatapan yeoja itu.

Chanyeol hanya diam, enggan meladeni kata-kata Sehun. Ingin dirinya menyangkal, tapi apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang ada benarnya. Terkadang Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbeda – ada sekilas tatapan bergairah yang dilayangkan Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu polos, tapi terkadang saat Kyungsoo menatap polos – gadis itu seolah memberi isyarat untuk bercinta saat itu juga.

Sehun tahu apa yang dikatakannya benar, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Biarkan aku yang mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Sehun.

Tentu kedua pemuda dan juga Baekhyun menatapnya kaget. "Kau naik mobil kan Kim?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin, Jongin menangguk mengiyakan. "Kau kembalilah kekelas, terima kasih banyak Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kearah Baekhyun, membuat dada Baekhyun sedikit bergemuruh kecil.

"Nde~, aku permisi dulu oppa." Jawabnya kecil sambil membungkuk meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, Jongin yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk merasakan benturan kecil dibahu depannya. Pemuda tan itu menatap Baekhyun yang juga sama menatapnya, Jongin kini sadar Baekhyun menatapnya seolah tidak menyukai kehadirannya disini.

'Oppa?' Sehun memandang tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar ruangan dengan pandangan mengejeknya. Sebegitu kuatkan aura Chanyeol sehingga membuat Baekhyun bertekuk dihadapan pemuda itu?

"Aku yang akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, dia adikku dan aku mempunyai hak atas dia." Sehun mengkat bahunya kecil.

"Alasan yang sungguh pasaran Park!." Sehun mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo, mengangkat tubuh yang tertidur itu dan mencoba melepas blazer miliknya yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup pelan surai Kyungsoo, walaupun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya tapi Jongin merasakannya. "Lepaskan kecupanmu tuan Oh." Ucap Jongin, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, pemuda itu lalu memakai blazer miliknya. Tubuhnya kembali menunduk sebelum Chanyeol menarik blazer depannya.

"Kau jangan berani sekalipun menyentuh Kyungsoo!" Ancamnya tajam,

"Apa urusanmu? Aku hanya ingin merapikan rambutnya saja." Sehun memebelai surai kecoklatan Kyungsoo, benar saja surai itu tampak sedikit berantakan akibat Sehun yang mengangkatnya tadi.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Sehun keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu. sebelum beranjak pergi, ditatapnya sekali lagi wajah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan juga Jongin. Sehun sedikit tersadar, kenapa wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin hampir sama? Yang membedakan hanya warna kulit mereka? Apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun Tuan Muda Kim itu Jongin?

000

Jongin menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbaring diruang kesehatan ini, Chanyeol sedang ketoilet sebentar. Perlahan Jongin menyentuh telapak tangan Kyungsoo, ada perasaan berbeda saat Jongin berada disamping gadis mungil ini. Entah mengapa perasaan itu muncul kembali, perasaan jika dirinya telah 'mengenal' Kyungsoo terlebih dulu. Tubuh pemuda tan itu beranjak untuk duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Kyung?" tanyanya pelan.

Perlahan Jongin merasakan jemari Kyungsoo bergerak kecil, dan juga mata itu mulai mengedip perlahan. Jongin menatapanya, dan tepat saat Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka, tampak dari bola matanya Kyungsoo seperti terkejut.

"Minumlah dulu." Jongin menyodorkan segelas minuman kepada Kyungsoo, gadis mungil itu menerimanya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Jangan bertanya dulu, kau ingin duduk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo agar tubuhnya sedikit terangkat keatas. "Kau ingin pulang?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Apa sudah bel pulang?" tanyanya lemah. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Belum sih, hehehe. Tapi kan kau bisa mengambil ijin terlebih dahulu." Jongin menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo juga tertawa melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo juga merasakannya, berada didekat Jongin membuatnya sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Apa kau ingat hal terkakhir sebelum kau pingsan?" tanya Jongin halus.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah berfikirnya, yang dirasa Jongin amat manis untuk gadis seusianya. "Aku dan Baekhyun sedang berada dikantin oppa."

"Lalu?"

"Jiyeon dan Sehun sunbae datang, dan entahlah. Setelahnya aku rasa aku berada dalam gendongan seseorang."

Jongin menggeram kesal, apa lagi urusan Jiyeon pada Kyungsoo? Jangan-jangan yeoja itu melihat adegan dilapangan tadi. Chanyeol harus segera mengetahuinya, jika tidak Chanyeol lengah sedikit saja Jiyeon akan membuat Kyungsoo menderita.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya pertanda dirinya juga bingung, Jongin mendesah kecil. Ada satu kemungkinan, jika Kyungsoo bisa berada diruang kesehatan ini bisa diprediksi hanya Sehun yang membopongnya kesini.

"Kau sudah menjadi anggota Park, Kyung~. Kau harus bisa menjaga pergaulanmu. Banyak orang yang akan 'menggunakan'mu nantinya." Jongin mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk menikmati belaian Jongin diatas kepalanya.

Tirai itu terbuka menampakan tubuh Chanyeol dengan tiga buah tas didalam gendongannya. Tas hitam milik Jongin, dan tas kotak-kotak berwarna cream milik Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari surai Kyungsoo, walaupun tidak dapat melihatnya. Jongin tahu jika Chanyeol mendesus tidak suka saat dirinya meletakkan jemarinya diatas surai Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Jongin beranjak, Kyungsoo yang merasakannya. Ada perasaan tidak rela saat Jongin meninggalkan tempat disampingnya dan digantikan dengan Chanyeol. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, gadis itu balas menatapnya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memutus tatapannya pada Jongin "Eh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Chanyeol halus,

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya kesal, gadis itu masih meresa jengkel. Apalagi kalau bukan adegan dilapangan tadi. "Mana aku tahu." Balasnya sengit.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku." Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada halusnya.

"Memangnya kau siapaku? Jika bukan karena dirimu tadi, aku bisa memasukkan 4 bola kedalam ring bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Kau marah hanya karena itu? Kau kenakan Kyungsoo."

"Aku bahkan masih kelas 1 SMA.". Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol acuh. Tidak perduli jika perdebatannya nanti akan bersambung dirumah. Sudah bisa ditebak oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akan membuatnya kenyang hanya karena teriakan atau desisan tajam pemuda itu. "Oppa, antar aku pulang." Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya. Jongin hanya memberikan pandangan mata kearah Chanyeol sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang dengan dia oppa." Lanjutnya.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tadi bertanya aku membawa mobil atau tidak kan? Biar aku yang mengantarnya Park."

Chanyeol ingin menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin, tapi pemuda itu tidak ingin bertengkar dimobil Jongin dengan Kyungsoo nantinya. Biar saja dirumah nanti mereka selesaikan masalah ini. Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya, Taehyung lah yang memberitahunya. Kejadian dikantin tadi, dan juga adegan Sehun membopong Kyungsoo. Beraninya pemuda itu mendekati Kyungsoo, dan kenapa juga Sehun membela Kyungsoo. Apa benar yang Jongin katakan dulu? Kalau Sehun memang menyukai Kyungsoo?

000

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukan bolpoinnya keatas meja, Kwon sonsaengnim memberikan mereka tugas untuk menyelesaikan potongan topograpis dan menggambarnya dikertas milimeter. Walaupun tubuh Baekhyun berada didalam kelas ini namun pikirannya melayang jauh diluar sana, dimana lagi kalau bukan ruang kesehatan? Yeoja mungil itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi disana, apalagi ada Jongin.

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil, wajah Jongin seperti tidak bersalah. Pemuda tan itu sebenarnya lebih dingin dibandingkan Sehun ataupun Chanyeol, hanya saja Baekhyun tahu Jongin memakai topeng yang bagus dan pas diwajah tampannya.

"Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan juga Kim?" desisnya dingin entah pada siapa. Baekhyun melirik kearah tempat duduk dua dari depan, tempat duduk Kyungsoo. Mata berbalut eyeliner itu semakin menatap tajam bangku Kyungsoo.

Pintu berdaun dua itu terbuka, membuat tatapan Baekhyun terputus.

"Annyeonghaseyo sonsaengnim. Saya ijin mengambil tas Kyungsoo."

Semua siswi dikelas Baekhyun memandang takjub, melihat seorang Park Chanyeol dari dekat. Aura pemuda itu, aroma pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan~ jika dibolehkan mereka ingin menukar kehidupan mereka dengan kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kau sebutkan Kyungsoo sakit apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, membuat beberapa siswi menjerit takjub. Chanyeol tersenyum, hey.. ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat secara langsung. "Dia hanya kecapaian Saem. Mungkin besok dia sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kebangku Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menyadarinya walaupun yang lain juga menatapnya tapi tatapan Baekhyun ada yang berbeda. Menghiraukan itu semua, Chanyeol mengambil tas Kyungsoo dan blazer yang tersampir dibangkunya, tubuh tegap pemuda itu membungkuk kecil dan melangkah keluar dari kelas Kyungsoo.

"Hidupmu sungguh indah Kyung~. Tapi maaf aku harus merusaknya." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

000

Sebenarnya bel pulang akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi, tapi memang namanya Chanyeol – pemuda itu meminta ijin pulang terlebih dahulu pada satpam penjaga gerbang yayasan ini. Kelas Chanyeol dan Jongin memang sedang kosong 4 jam pelajaran terakhir, jelas saja mereka santai dan bisa pergi keruang kesehatan tadinya. Ketiganya berjalan beriringan – bukan ketiganya, Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kedua pemuda itu, gadis mungil itu memilih berjalan disamping Jongin dibandingkan disamping Chanyeol kearea parkiran kendaraan.

"Aku titip dia Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk, Chanyeol berjalan kearah parkiran kendaraan bermotor sedangkan Jongin mambimbing Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya kearah area parkir mobil. Keduanya berhenti tepat didepan Ford Ranger merah milik Jongin, sebentar Kyungsoo terpana. Kendaraan yang dipakai Jongin tidak terlalu mencerminkan jika pemuda itu adalah anak orang berada.

Seakan sadar dengan pandangan Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Kau kaget aku memakai mobil ini?"

Kyungsoo tergagap balas menatapnya. "Eh? Tidak oppa." Lirihnya, Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya. Apa sebegitu mudahnya dirinya di'baca' sehingga baik Baekhyun atau Jongin dapat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Masuklah Kyung"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu belakang mobil Jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya terkikik pelan. "Kau pikir aku supirmu? Duduklah disampingku." Pinta Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo menunduk takut, perlahan tangan mungilnya kembali menutup pintu belakang Ford Ranger itu, dan membuka pintu depan mobil pemuda tan itu.

Jongin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan mobil Ford Ranger merah itupun keluar dari halaman yayasan diikuti sepeda motor hitam milik Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga tidak sadar, didepan gerbang yayasan – seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum kecil seperti menyeringai dalam mobil silver miliknya. "Sudah bertemu yaa? Okay~ kita mulai permainan ini." Desisnya tajam.

Dan mereka bertiga juga tidak sadar kalau Sehun dan Jiyeon menatap dingin kepergian mereka.

000

Jongin memasuki perkarangan rumah megahnya, massion Kim tidak terlalu jauh letaknya dari massion Park. Hanya saja jika menggunakan kendaraan bermotor harus memutar terlebih dahulu. Massion Kim memang tidak terletak dikawasan megah kompleks perumahan kota, hanya saja Massion Kim juga termasuk megah dengan gaya arsitektur yunani dengan pilar-pilar putih didepannya.

Jongin memarkirkan Ford Ranger merah itu disamping Audi hitam metalic dan juga Ferari merah miliknya. Jika kalian berfikir Jongin adalah anak orang 'biasa' maka kalian salah. Ayahnya Kim Jongwoon dan Ibunya Kim Ryeowook adalah salah satu pengusaha terkenal dinegara ini. Walaupun bisnis milik ayahnya tidak selebar bisnis milik ayah Chanyeol tapi siapa yang tidak mengetahui Kim Jongwoon? Salah satu pengusaha dibidang otomotif yang sukses, jadi jangan heran jika didalam garasi massion Kim terdapat beberapa jejeran mobil ternama, dari Merce, Audi, Lamborghini serta Ferrari. Hanya saja Jongin lebih memilih Audi dan Ferrari dibandingkan mobil-mobil lainnya. Walaupun ibunya Kim Ryeowook hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa, tapi Jongin bersyukur dapat diterima keluarga ini.

Ya! Jongin bukanlah putra kandung Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook, keduanya mengangkat Jongin menjadi anak mereka saat pemuda itu berumur 13 tahun. Hanya keluarga mereka yang mengetahui kebenaran ini, mereka menutupinya dari public, dan memberikan alasan kalau Jongin selama ini tinggal di Jepang bersama neneknya.

Pemuda itu menutup pintu mobilnya lalu memandang kearah motor sport berwarna putih biru miliknya, motor itu adalah motor kesayangan Jongin. Kado ulang tahun pertamanya setelah diterima menjadi anak dari orang tua angkatnya ini.

Jongin melangkah memasuki massion megahnya, diruang tamu ibunya Kim Ryeowook menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat sayang~" Ryeowook mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Jongin secara bergantian.

"Aku membantu Chanyeol eomma."

Kening wanita paruh baya itu berkerut. "Jangan katakan ini hal yang aneh-aneh lagi Kai!" tuduhnya.

Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya dan menyatukannya kekening Ryeowook. "Anni eomma. Tapi tentang adiknya." Jongin tersenyum, Ryeowook memang lebih suka memanggilnya Kai dari pada Jongin, karena memang nama Kai lebih dulu dipakainya saat memperkenalkan diri kepada Kim Jongwoon dan juga Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatapnya heran. "Chanyeol memiliki adik? Memangnya Nyonya Park hamil Kai?"

Jongin menggesekkan keningnya pada kening wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandungnya itu, "Anniyo eomma. Eomma Chanyeol mengangkat anak dari salah satu siswi disana."

Dahi wanita paruh baya itu berkerut. "Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Jadi dia adik tingkatmu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya asal. "Ya begitulah."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis menatap anaknya itu. "Aku rasa nanti Tuan muda Park itu akan jatuh cinta dengan adiknya sendiri Kai."

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan, walaupun dalam hatinya pemuda itu sedikit tidak merelakan, tapi Jongin merasa berbeda. Perasaannya ke Kyungsoo bukan perasaan suka atau sayang bahkan cinta. Perasaan ini seperti perasaan kakak kepada adiknya.

"Kau ingin langsung makan?"

Jongin menangguk, Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kelakuan pemuda tan itu. Wanita paruh baya yang tetap cantik itu menggandeng lengan Jongin. Bahkan jika seperti ini mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih karena tubuh Ryeowook yang memang mungil. "Kebiasanmu tidak pernah berubah tuan muda." Ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum menatap kearahnya. "Eomma yang membuatku seperti ini." Balas Jongin, membuat mereka berdua tetawa kecil. Berjalan beriringan kearah meja makan massion Kim.

000

Sepeninggal Jongin dua orang anak manusia itu masih dalam keadaan hening didepan perkarangan massion Park. Shin ajjushi menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak biasanya tuan muda dan noona muda Park itu pulang bersama, namun untuk tetap menghormati Shin ajjushi membungkukkan badannnya kearah mereka. "Ah~ Noona Muda dan Tuan Muda sudah pulang? Baru saja saya ingin menjemput Noona Muda." Ucapnya, namun keduanya tidak memperdulikan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shin ajjushi.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya memasuki massion megah ini, lagi-lagi Shin ajjushi memberikan tatapan bertanyanya. Kenapa Tuan mudanya bersikap seperti itu dengan noona muda mereka. Mengabaikan itu semua Shin ajjushi kembali ketempatnya dimana lagi kalau bukan pos satpam didepan perkarangan massion Park.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kearah kamarnya, menghiraukan bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang gadis masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol kecuali Nyonya Park dan juga Yan ajjumha – ketua maid disini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sadar, Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali meminta dilepaskan. Namun Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan, tanda air yang tercetak jelas didepan kemeja Kyungsoo menandakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan gadis itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam, sebalumnya pemuda itu menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya. Kyungsoo mundur kebelakang, inilah yang paling tidak disukainya. Chanyeol akan bersikap baik-baik saja disekolah, namun saat dirumah aura dingin pemuda itu muncul kembali.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi padamu Kyungsoo!" tanyanya dingin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, gadis itu menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. "Apa kau bisu hah?!"

Kembali Kyungsoo hanya diam, membuat Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah kearahnya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat rahang milik Kyungsoo. "Kenapa diam?! Kau bahkan berani menjawabku diruang kesehatan tadi!"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya takut menghadapi Chanyeol, namun dirinya berani menjawab pertanyaa Chanyeo diruang kesehatan itu karena ada Jongin disampingnya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin berani membentaknya jika ada Jongin bersama dengan mereka. "JAWAB BODOH!" Chanyeol semakin mempererat dekapan jemarinya pada rahang Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ap-ap-apa urusanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, darah Chanyeol semakin mendidih.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan jangan dekat dengan Sehun!" desisnya tajam.

Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa dalam kungkungan jemari Chanyeol. "Kau siapaku?" tanyanya tetap dengan nada lirih.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol semakin mempererat genggaman jemarinya. "Kau adikku Kyungsoo! Kau harus mengikuti apa yang aku katakan." Jawab Chanyeol sedikit pelan, "Kau tidak tahu jika Sehun itu licik." Lirihnya pelan, namun tetap genggaman jemarinya masih kuat dirahang Kyungsoo.

"Dia pasanganku diolimpiade nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo tegas, walaupun jemari Chanyeol sedikit mempersulitnya untuk berbicara namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Perlahan jemari Chanyeol mengendur, pemuda itu mundur selangkah. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu memang benar? Jika Sehun dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi pasangan diolimpiade nantinya? Tapi kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Bukankah ada Boram? – pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diruang Jung sonseangnim tadi.

"Kenapa dengan kemejamu?" Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, sebenarnya ini lah inti dari kejadin ini. Kenapa Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam keberaniannya menciut, dirinya tidak mungkin berkata dengan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menumpahkannya?" tanyanya lagi kini nadanya sedikit memaksa. "Itu bukan seperti kau ketumpahan air. Tapi seseorang yang menumpahkannya! Siapa?!"

Kyungsoo menunduk. "Jiyeon sun-sunbae" lirihnya. Chanyeol membulatkan bola matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Jika Jiyeon berbuat seperti itu, maka Jiyeon mengetahui kejadian dilapangan tadi. Astaga kenapa dirinya bisa tidak memperhitungkan itu tadinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai blazer Sehun?"

"Aku lupa memakainya, da-dan kemeja depanku basah." Jawab Kyungsoo tergagap.

Chanyeol medesus tidak suka, tubuh tegap pemuda itu maju selangkah membuat Kyungsoo kembali mundur kebelakang. "Apa ini yang kau lakukan? Mencoba menarik perhatian siswa lainnya. Mereka juga melihatnya kan?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan polos, membuat Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau memang membuatku bergairah Kyungsoo." Desisnya namun membuat Kyungsoo sadar apa yang diucapkannya. Inikah maksud Jiyeon? Benarkah Chanyeol memang memandangnya dengan pandangan bergairah?

Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat, Kyungsoo hanya dapat membulatkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol melumat kecil bibir tipis miliknya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa mengontrol gairahnya, dirinya menginginkan Kyungsoo sekarang. Ya sekarang, dikamar pribadi miliknya.

Hanya dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo...

**_Terkadang kita tidak pernah tahu, jika rahasia terbesar bukan hanya milik orang-orang yang mengetahuinya._**

**_Karena~ orang lain, yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Bisa menjadi orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam 'rahasia' itu._**

**_Jangan terlalu percaya dengan seseorang. Bisa jadi..._**

**_Dialah orang yang akan menghancurkan kita dengan 'rahasia'nya _**

**TBC~**

**Nggak ngefeel yaa?**

**Maaf yaa T.T...**

**Saya mungkin bukan author yang baik dalam menulis FF ini. Apalagi beberapa waktu yang lalu saya kena syndrom Block Writer dan juga flame yang membuat mood saya menulis cerita ini sedikit menurun.**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang berkesan, banyak tata bahasa yang kurang atau bahkan rancu atau bahakan alurnya lambat -_-.**

**Adegan dikantin itu saya terinspirasi dari Novel Jingga dan Senja karya Mbak Esti Kinasih. Saya fans berat beliauuu.. aaaaa xD.**

**Sudah ketebak kan siap pairingnyaaa? ^^**

**Big Thanks buat kalian yang sempat memberikan review, apalagi ada yang kritik, terima kasih yaa #peluk. Insya Allah saya usahakan lebih baik lagi deh. Hehehe.**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang telah sempat membaca atau bahkan memberikan review~ terima kasih ^^. Saya mencintai kalian**

**Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan..**

**Big Hug for you all~~~. Saranghaeee 3**

**Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. X)**

**Tolong masukannya yaahh?^^**

**Kim Refa, 06 Feb. 15**

**Next Chap mungkin lebih lama lagi. Maafkan saya x(**

**Untuk Kaisoo yang The Stars mungkin 2-3 atau 4 hari lagi. Hehheehe XD.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Enemy_

Cast :

Do Kyungsoo (Kim Kyungsoo)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Han Jiyeon (OC)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt&Comfort

Life School,Incest (?)

Warning : Alur lambat -_-. Rated T-M

The Uke actually GS. EXO milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya seorang fans yang mencoba menuangkan imajinasi saya kedalam sebuah Fanfiction.

Saya mah jujur anaknya xD, jadi ini FF ada sedikit Inspirasi dari Sweet Enemy and Pembunuh Cahaya Mbak Shanty Agatha^^

Warning, ada sedikit kata-kata kasar dan adegan mesum(?). kalau tidak suka bisa dilewati^^

Pairing : ChanSoo

Enemy~

Copyright EXO 2015

Kirefa Present

Chapter 7~

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Byun? Salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea Selatan, bahkan harta yang mereka miliki melebihi kekayaan keluarga Park dan juga Choi, hanya saja itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekarang keluarga Byun cenderung menjadi keluarga yang sederhana namun 'berada'. Kejadian beberapa tahun silam membuat saham yang dimiliki keluarga Byun menurun, mereka memang mengalami keuntungan, tapi data statistik menunjukkan setiap tahunnya satu persatu cabang Byun Corp. mengalami penurunan nilai saham. Para investor menarik semua saham yang mereka miliki, mereka tentu berfikir realistik. Untung tapi mengalami kerugian sama saja bukan?

Hal itu lah yang membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun berpisah, mereka bersepakat untuk memulai kehidupan mereka sendiri-sendiri meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih memerlukan bimbingan mereka. Umur Baekhyun saat itu masih 8 tahun, dirinya tinggal bersama neneknya di Jepang, yang diketahui Baekhyun saat itu adalah ayah dan ibunya sedang mencari uang di Korea – tanah kelahirannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika mereka membuang gadis mungil itu karena kelainan yang dimilikinya, kelainan bawaan dari sang Ibu.

Baekhyun sudah tinggal bersama neneknya di Jepang saat umur 8 tahun, tepatnya di kota Hokaido. Kota kecil dipesisir, membuatnya lebih merasa tenang. Baekhyun juga bersekolah disana, disalah satu sekolah dasar disekitar area tempat penampungan ikan, tak akan ada yang berpikir bila salah satu mantan pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan mempunyai anak yang bersekolah disana. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun merasa senang, mereka sering memainkan permainan tradisional dan juga bermain ke Arcade yang berada sedikit jauh dari sekolahnya.

Setiap hari Baekhyun selalu meminta uang lebih pada neneknya untuk bermain ke Arcade, menukarkan beberapa lembar uang Yen menjadi uang koin yang akan digunakannya untuk memulai permainan disana. Hanya hari Sabtu dan Minggu Baekhyun membantu neneknya, merapikan rumah ataupun ikut pergi kepasar bersama. Sejak dulu kehidupan Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu bergelimang harta, dia bukan termasuk orang yang manja. Karena Tuan Byun tidak selalu memenuhi apa yang diinginkannya. Hingga pada hari itu, hari pertama Baekhyun mengenal pemuda itu. pemuda tampan yang usianya 10 tahun.

Namanya Kai, para pedagang lain sering memanggilnya seperti itu. Kulitnya tidak seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan, lebih condong berwarna coklat dan juga tan. Tapi pemuda itu telah mempesona Baekhyun kecil, membuat Baekhyun lebih bersemangat menemani neneknya pergi kepasar pada hari Minggu.

Kai berjualan ikan segar disana, membantu seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin keluarganya, karena tidak ada kemiripan diantara mereka.

"Nek, bolehkah kita membeli itu?" Baekhyun kecil menarik baju panjang neneknya, menunjuk salah satu dagangan yang Kai jual. Sang nenek hanya tersenyum menatap cucu kecilnya itu,

"Kau ingin apa hem? Ikan segar? Salmon? Sirip hiu? Atau apa?"

Baekhyun memainkan pakaiannya, tidak mungkin gadis kecil sepertinya berkata ingin berkenalan dengan anak penjaga itu. Bisa-bisa neneknya akan terus menggodanya nanti. "Kalau melihat terleih dahulu bagaimana?"

Sang nenek menatapnya bingung, masalahnya dikantung belanjaan mereka sudah ada ikan basah, ayam, dan juga kalkun serta beberapa sayuran. "Baiklah cantik~." Nenek Baekhyun selalu menyebutnya seperti itu, karena memang wajah Baekhyun yang cubby dan juga badannya yang pendek membuatnya terlihat cantik, gen sang ibu sepertinya terus menurun padanya.

Baekhyun dan sang nenek berjalan kearah dagangan Kai, pemuda kecil itu langsung membungkuk menyadari ada yang akan membeli dagangan mereka. "Selamat datang dikedai kami." Kai kecil membungkuk, logat Jepang yang digunakannya sedikit membuat nenek Baekhyun terheran.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanyanya pada pemuda kecil itu.

Kai bingung, bagaimana wanita dihadapannya bisa tahu jika dirinya merupakan orang Korea. "Nde halmoni~" Kai mau tak mau membungkuk.

Nenek Baekhyun menatap kearah Baekhyun kecil yang nampaknya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini. "Dia orang Korea juga cantik~, sama seperti kita." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kalian menjual apa? Apa ini semua ikan segar?" Nenek Baekhyun kembali bertanya pada pemuda kecil itu. Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Nde Halmoni, ini ikan segar. Jika Halmoni kecewa dengan ikan dagangan kami, Halmoni bisa mengembalikkannya nanti."

Nenek Baekhyun melirik kearah cucunya yang sedang memandang pemuda dihadapannya ini lekat. "Baekhyun~ kau ingin apa hem?" tanyanya, membuat tatapan Baekhyun kecil pada Kai terputus.

"Emhh~ apa ya?" Baekhyun membuat pose berpikirnya tangan yang berada disusut bibirnya dan juga wajahnya yang menatap keatas, membuat Kai kecil ikut terpesona karenanya. "Aha, ikan salmon dan sirip hiu saja. Nenek bisa membuat supnya kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada neneknya.

Nenek Baekhyun mengacak surainya, "Baiklah tuan putri,"

"Ikan salmon 1 kg dan juga siri hiu setengah kilo? Bisa?"

Kai mengangguk cepat, pemuda itu lalu berlari meninggalkan kios mereka dan juga Baekhyun beserta neneknya yang memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan heran mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Kai muncul, bersama wanita paruh baya yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali saat mengenal pemuda itu.

"Ya nyonya ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada nenek Baekhyun, kembali nenek Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali menatap Kai, pemuda kecil yang sedang merapikan sirip hiu dan juga menimbangnya.

"Semuanya 500 yen Nyonya." Wanita paruh baya itu menyerahkan kantung penuh dengan ikan salmon dan juga sirip hiu pada nenek Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu segera mengambil beberapa kantung yang ada ditangan neneknya untuk dibawanya, tidak tega melihat neneknya membawa semua kantung belanjaan mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak, datang lagi kekedai kami." Kai berteriak nyaring saat Baekhyun dan neneknya mulai berjalan menjauh. Kau memegang dada keciln ya saat itu ada perasaan menghangat saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya.

Minggu depannya lagi, Baekhyun kembali mengajak neneknya untuk membeli ikan segar dikedai Kai. Namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan Kai disana, yang ada hanya pemuda lain yang umurnya mungkin seumuran dengannya.

"Em.. Kai kemana?" tanya Baekhyun kecil pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Pemuda itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanyanya.

"Kau mengenal Kai?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng, pemuda kecil itu jelas heran bagaimana bisa gadis kecil dihadapannya ini mengenal teman satu kamarnya? "Kai sedang membantu bibi dirumah." Tetap saja pemuda kecil itu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun kecil.

"Kai tinggal bersama bibinya? Lalu wanita yang berjualan ikan dengan Kai saat itu siapa? Apa mereka kembar?" Baekhyun masih penasaran. Gadis kecil itu heran saja karena bibi yang berjualan ikan bersama Kai saat itu tetap berjualan disana, melayani neneknya yang sedang membeli ikan segar dan meninggalkan dirinya dengan pemuda kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak, kami tinggal dipanti asuhan. Didekat area sekolah. Kenapa? Nampaknya kau ingin tahu tentang Kai."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona saat pemuda kecil dihadapannya ini seperti mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya. "Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Baekhyun kecil, dan juga nada suaranya berkurang. Membuat pemuda dihadapannya terkikik kecil.

"Jika kau mau bertemu Kai, datanglah kepanti asuhan kami. Tapi~ jangan lupa membawa makanan yang banyak yaaa.."

Pemuda kecil itu menggoda Baekhyun, membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya Baekhyun? Ayo kita pulang." Suara nenek Baekhyun lah yang membuat perbincangan mereka berakhir. Baekhyun kecil membungkuk kecil kearah pemuda itu lalu berjalan menyusul sang nenek yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Nek bolehkah aku pergi kepanti asuhan?" Baekhyun bertanya pada neneknya saat perjalanan pulang. Neneknya tentu bingung, apa gerangan yang membuat cucu cantiknya ini ingin pergi kepanti asuhan. Karena biasanya Baekhyun kecil lebih memilih bermain ke Arcade, bahkan jika neneknya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi kesupermarket kecil dekat rumah, gadis kecil itu masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bermain di Arcade walaupun hanya 15 menit.

"Kenapa kau ingin kesana hem? Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai banyak teman?"

Baekhyun kecil memainkan ujung pakaiannya. "Hanya ingin berteman nek. Boleh yaa?" Baekhyun membuat puppy eyesnya, membuat sang nenek tidak tega untuk melarang gadis kecil itu kesana. Lagipula kepanti asuhan bukan? Tempat yang positif kecuali Baekhyun ingin terus bermain di Arcade mungkin neneknya akan melarang gadis kecil itu.

"Okay~ tapi kau tidak boleh nakal disana yaa?" nenek Baekhyun menyentil pelan hidung bengir gadis kecil itu, membuat Baekhyun bersorak gembira dan segera memeluk neneknya.

"Nenek memang yang terbaik." Ucapnya riang.

Baekhyun kecil hanya tidak tahu, jika hari dimana dirinya mulai berkunjung kepanti asuhan itu adalah hari dimana dirinya mulai mengetahui apa penyakit yang dideritanya.

Baekhyun kecil mulai mengunjungi panti asuhan itu setiap sore satu minggu sekali. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika Kai kakak kelasnya disekolah, membuat intensitas pertemuan mereka semakin dekat. Dirinya sering pulang bersama dengan Kai, dan membuatnya mengenal teman-teman Kai yang lain dipanti asuhan, dan juga gadis kecil itu – namanya Rian, gadis cantik kelahiran korea sama seperti Kai. Baekhyun dan Rian hanya berbeda kelas. Baekhyun kelas 3A dan Rian kelas 3B.

Baekhyun senang bermain dengan Rian, mereka bermain ke Arcade bersama dan juga Kai. Bahkan terkadang Baekhyun ikut membantu panti asuhan Kai untuk berjualan makanan ringan di kantin sekolah mereka.

Nenek Baekhyun tentu senang dengan perkembangan cucunya itu, dirinya meresa ketakutan Ibu Baekhyun tentang penyakitnya yang menular kepada Baekhyun kecil hanyalah ketakutan saja bukan sebuah kenyataan. Baekhyun yang riang, sering membantunya, bahkan sering membantu tetangganya untuk menanam tanaman. Baekhyun kecil termasuk anak yang hyperactif, membuat neneknya selalu tersenyum setiap gadis kecil itu pulang dari sekolahnya.

"Nek~ jika nenek merasakan perasaan kecil pada jantung nenek. Apa yang nenek lakukan?"

Mereka sedang menikamati angin sepoi-sepoi sore hari digazebo kecil halam depan rumah neneknya, Baekhyun bertanya pada neneknya tentang perasaan ini. Sudah 1 tahun dirinya dekat dengan Kai dan anak panti asuhan yang lain, membuatnya merasakan getaran kecil didadanya saat bertemu dengan'nya'.

Neneknya tersenyum kecil mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau rasakan sayang?" tanya neneknya lembut.

Baekhyun menjadi gugup, kedua tangannya bermain didepan dadanya. "Emm.. terkadang Baekhyun merasa nyaman bila didekatnya nek?." ucap Baekhyun jujur membuat neneknya kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kau merasa kecewa jika tidak bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, matanya menatap polos pada neneknya. "Kau menyukainya sayang~. Siapa pemuda itu?" tanya nenek Baekhyun, walaupun cucunya masih kecil tapi nenek Baekhyun merasa senang jika Baekhyun sudah menemukan cintanya.

Baekhyun hanya tersipu kecil, "Nanti saja nek, aku ingin memberitahunya jika aku menyukainya." Ucapnya riang sambil tertawa, sang nenek mengacak surainya lalu tersenyum.

"Semoga dia menerimamu sayang. Dan kalian akan bersama sampai tua nanti." Ucapnya lembut, Baekhyun menatap neneknya dalam membuat gadis kecil itu ikut tersenyum karenanya.

Keesokan harinya, hari Sabtu. Baekhyun, Kai dan juga Rian pergi bersama ke Arcade sepulang sekolah mereka bermain bersama, menghabiskan beberapa lembar uang yen untuk ditukarkan menjadi uang koin. Kai mengakui kekuatan gadis kecil itu, bagaimana tidak Baekhyun selalu menang melawan dirinya.

"Kau hebat Baek, aku salut padamu." Ucapnya sambil mengacak surai Baekhyu, "Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku Baek."

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kai yang masih memandangnya. "Kau mempunyai adik oppa?" baik Baekhyun, Kai, Rian dan beberapa anak panti asuhan yang berasal dari Korea sepakat mereka akan menggunakan bahasa korea dalam percakapan mereka sehari-hari.

"Ya, Kai-oppa memiliki adik yang ada diKorea. Tapi entahlah dimana dia sekarang." Rian ikut menjawab, gadis kecil berawajah mungil itu tesenyum sambil merangkul lengan Kai. Membuat raut wajah Baekhyun berubah, dirinya tidak menyukai jika Rian dekat-dekat dengan Kai.

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangan matanya, menatap Kai yang masih bediri disana. "Siapa namanya oppa? Apa dia sangat mirip denganku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ani, dia mirip sepertiku Baek, hanya saja badannya mirip sepertimu. Dia pendek sepertimu, tapi matanya bulat seperti mataku, wajah kamipun sama kecil." Rian yang menjawab dan Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak suka memandang mereka.

"Ah benarkah? Bolehkah nanti aku bertemu dengannya oppa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kai. Kai tentu tersenyum kearah gadis mungil itu.

"Tentu Baek, nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Kai dan Rian secara bergantian, tetap saja gadis kecil itu tidak suka dengan Rian yang dekat dengan Kai.

Kai juga merasakan hal yang berbeda, ditatapnya wajah ayu Baekhyun kecil. Pemuda kecil itu terkadang tersenyum sendiri membayangkan Baekhyun yang bermain bersamanya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan kecilnya tanpa sengaja. Baekhyun yang terkadang membelikan minuman ringan untuknya, atau makanan kecil untuk teman-teman satu panti asuhannya. Kai merasa jantungnya bedetak kencang saat melihat Baekhyun, saat melihat wajah gadis mungil itu. Baekhyun yang baik, sering membantunya dan anak panti yang lain. Gadis itu juga rela berkotor-kotor ria bersama mereka membersihkan panti asuhan bersama-sama, atau berjualan ikan dipasar saat hari libur.

Kai sudah memantapkan hatinya, akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk gadis kecil bermarga Byun itu, gadis kecil yang sudah menarik perhatiannya. Kai tersenyum riang, manatap kearah halaman panti dimana Baekhyun sedang bermain bersama teman-teman pantinya, termasuk Rian disana. Besok Kai ingin mengungkapkan semuanya, perasaan yang dimilikinya pada gadis mungil itu.

Keesokan harinya, hari minggu. Mereka baru saja pulang ibadah misa minggu digereja, Kai memilih membolos sekolah minggu agar bisa menyiapkan kejutan untuk Baekhyun nantinya. Diliriknya Rian yang masih bernyanyi diatas sana, nampaknya gadis itu akan mengikuti sekolah minggu hari ini.

Kai dan Rian sudah saling mengenal lama, setelah kejadian kecelakaan keluarganya Kai dipisahkan oleh ibunya dari ayah dan adiknya. Dan disini lah Kai sekarang, sejak umur 8 tahun Kai tinggal disini. Jangan tanya dimana ibunya sekarang? Ibunya mungkin sudah berbahagia bersama suami barunya, awalnya Kai dijual ibunya kepada keluarga kaya di Jepang namun lama kelamaan keadaan keluarga itu semakin memburuk. Kai yang awalnya diperlakukan dengan baik, mendapat pukulan-pukulan ditubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan amarah dari sang ayah angkat. Ibunya hanya bisa menangis, memeluk tubuh Kai kecil sebagai bentuk perlindungannya pada tubuh kecil pemuda berkulit tan itu. sang ibu memang sangat menyayangi Kai, karena itulah dirinya tidak ingin Kai terluka. Dan pada akhirnya menyerahkan Kai pada panti asuhan ini, panti asuhan yang letaknya amat jauh dari Tokyo. Sang ibu rela tidak melihat Kai, putra angkatnya yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama 2 tahun. Walaupun berat melepas Kai namun wanita cantik itu yakin Kai akan menemukan kehidupan barunya dan ayah dan ibu yang lebih baik dari mereka.

Sedangkan Rian, gadis kecil itu lebih dulu tinggal disini, sejak umur 5 tahun 3 tahun dibawah umur Kai saat itu. Rian adalah adik yang baik untuk Kai, gadis kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu sering membangunkan Kai saat pemuda itu tertidur, dan gadis kecil itu juga termasuk anak yang periang. Membuat Kai mengingat adik kecilnya yang umurnya sama dengan gadis kecil itu. terkadang Kai merindukan kehadiran adiknya disisinya. Adiknya yang cantik dan juga pintar. Kai menyesali keputusannya yang mengikuti ibunya, untung saja dirinya tidak mengajak adiknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Jika tidak? Bagaimana keadaan adiknya sekarang? Kai sangat merindukannya, setiap doa dalam misa minggu atau setiap Kai berdoa dibawah patung bunda Maria, Kai selalu menyebutkan nama adiknya, semoga sang Bunda selalu memberkati kehidupan ayah dan adiknya disana, dinegeri yang berbeda dengannya - Korea Selatan.

Kai mengoleskan sedikit minyak rambut disurai kecoklatan miliknya, pemuda kecil itu tersenyum sambil merapikan penampilannya, berharap Baekhyun akan menerimanya nanti. Berharap dirinya dan Baekhyun akan bersama sampai tua nanti, berharap Baekhyun lah yang menjadi cinta terakhirnya? Aigoo Kai~ kau berharap yang tidak-tidak yaaa? Cinta terakhir? Hanya kekuatan cinta yang akan membuktikannya.

"Wah~ Kai tampan sekali. Hendak kemana?" Ibu panti yang sering Kai bantu berjualan menyapanya saat pemuda tampan itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Kai menggaruk surai kepalanya, pemuda itu sepertinya sedang malu. "Em.. doakan saja sukses Bi." Ucapnya pada sang Ibu panti.

"Sukses untuk apa?"

"Pokoknya sukses!" ucapnya sedikit kesal. Kai tentu malu jika berkata jujur dirinya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Okay baiklah. Semoga sukses Kai."

"Terima kasih Bi." Kai berjalan keluar dari pintu panti asuhannya, rencananya pemuda itu ingin ketaman hari ini. Membeli bunga sebelum kerumah Baekhyun. Itu rencana Kai, tapi? Kita lihat saja nanti.

Kai menyenandungkan lagu kecil dari bibirnya, hatinya benar-benar gelisah. Akankah Baekhyun menerimanya? Eyyy sudah seperti remaja saja kau eoh?

Kai sudah mendapatkannya sepasang mawar berwarna putih, dengan tangkai yang masih segar pertanda baru saja dipetik dari pohonnya. Kai berjalan riang, mata elangnya mandang anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dibagian selatan taman, tapi pada akhirnya pandangan mata elang itu jatuh juga pada sosok Baekhyun dan juga Rian disana. Rian? Tidak biasanya Baekhyun dan Rian bermain bersama, pasti selalu ada dirinya disamping mereka. Namun Kai tetap tersenyum, karena setidaknya dirinya tidak perlu untuk pergi kerumah Baekhyun, dan menyatakan cintanya ditaman? Mungkin ini termasuk romantis.

Kai berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, pemuda itu hanya berjarak 5 meter dari tubuh Rian dan juga Baekhyun, tubuhnya bersembunyi dibelakang pohon besar. Dirinya ingin memberi kejutan untuk Baekhyun dengan memberikan mawar putih itu terlebih dahulu.

"Emm bagaimana Rian? Apa kau juga merasakannya?" itu suara Baekhyun kecil, membuat dada Kai berdetak lebih kencang.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku mennyukai Kai oppa. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

Apa? Apa Kai tidak salah dengar? Tidak bisa menerimamu? Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi aku menyukaimu Rian! AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Teriak Baekhyun nyaring. Kai memegang dadanya, kini bukan persaan gelisah, namun perasaan kaget. Hatinya benar-benar sedang bingung, antara marah atau tidak percaya.

"Baek-Baekhyun?" Kai tergagap saat menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang memegang kedua pundak Rian, Rian tampak menangis.

"Ah~ ada Kai oppa." Baekhyun berucap dengan manisnya menyapa Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda kecil itu jelas bingung dan juga kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Jadi selama ini perkiraannya salah? Perlakuan Baekhyun yang baik padanya ternyata untuk mendekati Rian? Karena gadis kecil itu menyukai Rian? Baekhyun menyukai Rian? Astaga... ada apa dengan perasaan gadis kecil itu? "Oppa sudah mendengarnya bukan?"

Masih dengan wajah tergagapnya Kai kembali terkejut saat Baekhyun kecil mencium bibir Rian dihadapannya. Astaga apa yang ada dipikiran gadis kecil itu? "Aku menyukai Rian,oppa. Apa oppa juga menyukainya? Bunga mawar itu untuknya? Jika iya Oppa harus melewatiku. Karena RIAN SUDAH JADI MILIKKU OPPA. RIAN SUDAH JADI KEKASIHKU!" Baekhyun menunduk mengambil sebuah batu yang ada didekatnya, lalu melemparkannya kewajah Kai, tepat mengenai pelipisnya. Membuat Kai mengaduh, Rian bergerak ingin mendekati Kai, dengan cepat Baekhyun mencegat lengan gadis kecil itu untuk tetap berdiri disampingnya. Kembali Baekhyun menunduk, mengambil sebuah batu lagi namun kini ukurannya lebih besar.

Sadar apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan, Kai lekas berlari. Membawa sepasang tangkai mawarnya itu yang masih ada digenggaman tangannya. Dirinya tidak terlalu fokus, yang ada dipikirannya adalah berlari menjauh menghindari lemparan batu dari Baekhyun. Hingga Kai tidak sadar, dirinya sudah ada dipinggiran jalan. Tatapan matanya masih kosong, seperti orang kebingungan Kai berjalan menyebrangi jalanan yang nampak sepi, namun siapa sangka, diujung jalan sana sebuh truk melaju dengan kencangnya. Dan

Bruk~

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, sepasang tangkai mawar putih itu terlepas dari genggaman Kai, pemuda kecil itu terlempar dan terjatuh disalah satu sudut trotoar jalan, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya dan meninggalkan tangkai mawar putih yang patah ditengah jalan sana. Membuat mata pemuda itu sedikit menutup menanti ajal yang akan menantinya.

Dihari itulah Kai melupakan semuanya, melupakan Baekhyun maupun anak panti yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama 2 tahun. Melupakan semuanya, orang tua angkatnya yang dulu dan juga melupakan keluarganya termasuk adik kandungnya sendiri.

Kim Kyungsoo..

Dan dihari itulah nenek Baekhyun menyadari kelainan yang dimiliki cucunya, bukan hal yang lazim jika Baekhyun menyukai seorang perempuan. Gen sang ibu yang ditakutkannya selama ini ternyata benar, darah itu masih mengalir ditubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Pengobatan demi pengobatan yang dilakukannya dulu untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun mungkin dapat membuat gadis itu sedkit berubah. Tapi nyatanya, kesembuhan yang diberikan dokter pada Baekhyun dulu hanyalah akal bulus gadis itu, dkerena Baekhyun ingin menemui Kai dan meminta pemuda itu agar diam dan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Rian.

Rian? Gadis kecil itu juga ikut meninggalkan panti asuhan, memilih menemani Kai yang terluka parah dan dirawat disalah satu rumah sakit dikota Tokyo. Kai mengalami amnesia, benturan dikepalanya membuat memori pada otaknya secara tidak langsung berkurang. Membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Dan kini Baekhyun ingin membalas dendamnya pada Kai, pada pemuda yang telah merebut hati cinta pertamanya. Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar jika penyakitnya ini telah menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak sadar karena sampai dirinya SMA, gen itu masih mengalir. Membuatnya kembali melakukan kesalahan beberapa tahun yang lalu, kesalahan yang membuatnya melukai Kai. Dan kini Baekhyun kembali membuat kesalahan. Gen sang ibu memintanya untuk kembali menyukai seorang gadis, lebih tepatnya – Kim Kyungsoo.

Jika beberapa tahun lalu dirinya menyukai Rian – adik angkat Kim Kai, kini dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo – adik kandung Kim Jongin!

Apa yang dikatakan Kai beberapa tahun yang lalu menjadi kenyataan bukan? Suatu saat Baekhyun akan melihat adiknya – Kim Kyungsoo. Dan kini mereka sudah bertemu hingga waktu yang akan mengungkapkan semuanya. Siapa itu Kai, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun!

000

Sehun menunggu Jiyeon didepan kelas gadis itu, bel pulang baru saja berbunyi namun dengan cepat Sehun bergerak kekelas Jiyeon, tidak mengijinkan gadis itu pulang terlebih dahulu. Ada yang harus mereka selesaikan. Masalah Kyungsoo? Siapa lagi?. Berdiri disana, Sehun memberikan tatapan dinginnya, beberapa murid yang melewatinya tentu hanya menunduk, sebenarnya Sehun termasuk orang yang ramah jika kau sudah mengenalnya, hanya saja untuk tatapan datar serta dingin itu – siapapun akan menunduk jika diberikan tatapan seperti itu. pemuda tampan nan dingin itu berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dikantung depan celananya.

Pintu terbuka, Sehun mendongkakkan wajahnya. Tatapan pertamanya menyapa wajah Cho sonsaengnim yang nampak sedikit kesal atau mungkin lelah. Lalu siswi didalamnya mulai berhamburan, beberapa diantara mereka menampakkan wajah kaget serta bingung. Bagaimana bisa Sehun pergi kesekolah para siswi? Aaa~ mereka ingat tentang sesuatu, kalau bukan Jiyeon pastilah dengan gadis itu.

Wajah Jiyeon tentu terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya membuat langkahnya teehenti. "Aww. Kenapa Ji?" Soyeon menabrak punggung gadis itu tanpa sengaja. Perlahan kepalanya manatap kedepan lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi tegang. Ada Sehun disini, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu?

"Ikut aku sekarang." Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu, langkah kaki yang berbalut celana sekolah itu nampak berat, dikepalanya sudah tersusun rencana untuk membuat Jiyeon mundur, percuma saja jika gadis itu ikut menyakiti Kyungsoo. Karena bukan hanya dia atau Chanyeol yang akan membela gadis itu ada Jongin. Ya Sehun baru ingat kalau Jongin ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan hal itu membuat Jongin juga mempunyai 'kuasa' untuk dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih disana? Apa kau tuli?" Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat Jiyeon masih berdiri didepan pintu. Raut wajahnya kembali memucat, gadis itu jelas merasa ketakutan. Dihadapannya ini ada Sehun. Oh Sehun, pemuda tampan namun juga dingin. Jiyeon masih ingin hidup, walaupun gadis itu berkuasa tetap saja Jiyeon akan kalah jika melawan Sehun. Mungkin untuk melawan Chanyeol dirinya masih bisa menang. Tapi ini Sehun, oh astaga apa yang telah dirinya lakukan dikantin tadi?

Grep~ melihat Jiyeon yang masih diam Sehun berbalik dan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Eunji dan juga Soyeon menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. "Sehun, kau ingin membawa Jiyeon kemana?" Soyeon lah yang berbicara.

Sehun terus berjalan membawa Jiyeon, membawanya menuruni tangga gedung barat ini. "Jangan ikuti kami!." Suara Sehun kembali dingin, telinganya mendengar langkah kaki entah Eunji atau Soyeon yang seolah mengikuti dirinya.

Jiyeon memandang kedua teman akrabnya itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seolah berkata, jangan dengarkan Sehun ikuti aku. Paham yang Jiyeon isyaratkan Sehun berbalik memandang wajah Eunji dan juga Soyeon. "Jika kalian tetap mengkuti kami, akan aku panggil temanku yang lain." Ucap Sehun rancu. "Untuk memuaskan mereka."

Baik Eunji ataupun Soyeon langsung melangkah menjauh, mereka masih menyayangi tubuh mereka. Yah walaupun mereka sudah bukan lagi seorang 'gadis' tapi melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seperti itu, lebih baik mereka menolaknya.

Keduanya berjalan mendahului Jiyeon dan Sehun yang masih ditangga. "Maafkan aku Jiyeon." Mereka berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan Jiyeon. Sehun berbalik, mereka masih ditangga gedung ini. Lalu dengan sigap Sehun kembali membawa Jiyeon kelantai dua gedung ini. Menyudutkan Jiyeon ditembok ujung kelas II-V.

"Kau mungkin bertanya kenapa aku mencarimu bukan?" Sehun berdiri dihapadan Jiyeon yang kini tertunduk. Keadaan sekolah kini sudah sepi, meninggalkan mereka bedua disini. Jiyeon melirik kearah belakang tubuhnya. Tembok pembatas yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya, jika Jiyeon salah melangkah bisa saja dirinya terjatuh dari lantai dua gedung ini. Tidak lucu!

"Kau mau apa Sehun?" tanya Jiyeon, walaupun dirinya merasa takut tapi Jiyeon tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya. Jiyeon harus melawan Sehun, walaupun akhirnya dirinya akan kalah setidaknya dirinya telah memberikan perlawanan pada pemuda itu.

Sehun tertawa kecil membuat matanya sedikit menghilang, oh astaga Jiyeon baru sadar jika bibir Sehun amat mungil dan pas untuk dikecup. eh? apa yang telah dirinya pikirkan. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya?" Sehun bertanya balik, tubuh tegapnya menatap Jiyeon tajam. "Apa yang kau mau dari Kyungsoo?" tanyanya dingin dan juga datar.

Jiyeon jelas menyerit tidak suka, apa-apaan pemuda ini. Membawanya kemari lalu membahas Kyungsoo. Apa gerangan hebatnya Kyungsoo? Apa bagusnya gadis bertubuh mungil itu? apa? Apa dirinya kurang cantik?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" seakan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkannya. Jiyeon mendongkakkan kepalanya balas menatap Sehun.

"Ya, aku tidak menyukainya. Apa bagusnya Kyungsoo? Dia hanya siswi beasiswa yang diangkat menjadi anak oleh Nyonya Park." Jawab Jiyeon tajam.

Sehun kembali tertawa kecil. "Sebaiknya kau mundur." Ucapnya datar. "Kau tak akan pernah bisa melawannya. Musuhmu berat."

Dahi Jiyeon membentuk perempatan, bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. "Mak-maksudmu?"

"Kau belum menyadarinya ya?" Sehun menaatap kearah lain, matanya menerawang memandang birunya langit sore ini. "Orang yang baik, tidak akan benar-benar baik. Dan orang yang jahat tidak akan benar-benar jahat." Sehun menatap sengit kearah Jiyeon. "Jika kau tidak bisa memahaminya, kau perlu belajar giat untuk ikut dalam drama ini." Lanjutnya tajam.

Drama? Apa yang Sehun maksud dengan drama? Apa semuanya telah disusun? Semua yang terjadi ini sudah disusun? "Drama?" tanya pelan. Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa kau tidak curiga sedikitpun?" Sehun memandang Jiyeon remeh. "Ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo tapi tidak tahu apa peranmu disini." Lanjutnya tajam.

"Ak-ak-aku tidak mengerti." Kalimat Jiyeon terputus-putus. Sehun melangkahkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Jiyeon. Ditatapnya gadis dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tajam.

"Karena itu, mundurlah. Aku tidak main-main. Kau mungkin juga akan merasakan akibatnya."

Ya Tuhan.. mereka saling berhimpit. Membuat Jiyeon dapat merasakan nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. "Aku menyukai Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo menghalangi jalanku." Jiyeon berkata jujur. membuat Sehun kembali menatapnya.

"Chanyeol? Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Sehun tertawa, tawa paling dingin yang pernah Jiyeon dengar. Apa salahnya jika perempuan sepertinya menyukai Chanyeol? "Apa bagusnya Chanyeol HAH? PEMUDA BANGSAT YANG PANTAS UNTUK MATI!" teriak Sehun nyaring. Membuat nafasnya naik turun. Jiyeon menundukkan wajahnya, enggan menatap kearah Sehun yang nampak emosi sekarang.

Sehun menarik rahang gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Jika kau benar menyukai Chanyeol mundurlah. Biarkan aku dan dia yang bermain disini."

Jiyeon jelas lebih bingung lagi. "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin mundur. Akan kau buat kau seperti ini." Sehun meraih sesuatu dari kantung blesernya, sebuah boneka berbentuk manusia dengan ukuran mini. Lalu pemuda itu meremas boneka itu dan menjatuhkannya tepat ditembok belakang tubuh Jiyeon. Jiyeon menelan ludahnya kasar. Perlahan gadis itu mengangguk. "Bagus, mulai besok jangan dekati Kyungsoo atau mencari masalah dengannya. Jika kau masih melakukannya kau ingat bukan? Akan ku buat kau menjadi boneka itu."

Jiyeon tahu itu tidak main-main, Sehun tidak pernah bermain dalam semua urusannya. Pemuda itu serius, untuk bercandapun pemuda itu termasuk jarang. Jadi walaupun berat hati, Jiyeon akan melakukannya. Tidak akan melukai Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bagus!" Sehun tersenyum dingin, tubuh tegap itu berjalan menjauh dari wajah Jiyeon. Meninggalkan Jiyeon yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan kesal. Walaupun dirinya menyutujui apa yang Sehuh katakan tadi. Dirinya akan tetap menyakiti Kyungsoo, bukan secara nyata tapi perlahan, bukan secara fisik tetapi secara batin. Membuat gadis mungil itu akan lebih tersakiti.

Ah masih ada hal yang membuat Jiyeon bingung. Drama? Apa mereka semua sebelumnya saling mengenal? Kyungsoo? Chanyeol? Sehun? Baekhyun atau Jongin? Ada apa dengan mereka. Benar apa kata Sehun kenapa dirinya tidak curiga? Bukankah ini seperti drama yang dimainkan oleh kelima orang tersebut. Lalu dirinya apa? Peran apa?

"Well, lihat saja nanti Sehun. Aku akan menemukan peranku." Ucapnya dingin. Persetan dengan ancaman Sehun. Jiyeon akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya termasuk dalam pemain drama ini. Dirinya adalah siswi penguasa sekolah. Percuma gelar itu didapatkannya jika tidak bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol sang penguasa sekolah.

000

Sehun kembali memasuki kamar milik kakaknya, pemuda itu masih menggunakan pakaian seragamnya. Sehun berjalan perlahan, tubuh kakaknya membelakanginya. Entah apa yang dilihat oleh sang kakak karena tidak akan ada warna yang terlihat disana. Seindah-indahnya halaman pekarangan rumah Sehun sang kakak tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Tidak akan.

"Hun-ah, kau kah itu?"

Sehun hanya diam, tubuh tegapnya berjalan mendekati kearah kakaknya yang terduduk dikursi roda depan balkon kamarnya. Walaupun Sehun mencintai kakaknya ini, namun dirinya masih mempunyai harga diri. Ini kamar khusus kakaknya, kamarnya terletak disamping kamar ini.

Sehun berdiri dihadapan yeoja itu, kembali dirinya melakukan hal yang sama beberapa hari yang lalu teduduk didepan sang kakak dengan kepala yang ditaruhnya dipangkuan yeoja itu. "Noona maafkan aku~" lirihnya pelan.

Sang kakak menggerak-gerakan tangannya, seolah mencari surai Sehun untuk dibelainya. "Kau kenapa Hun-ah?" tanya pelan. Tangannya masih mengelus surai milik Sehun. Sehun hanya diam, kini dipikirannya dipenuhi sosok Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Akan ku buat mereka menderita noona. Mereka harus merasakannya!" ucap Sehun dingin. Itu janji Sehun, apapun yang terjadi nanti Sehun ingin membuat pemuda itu merasakannya. Pemuda yang telah merampas kakaknya. Pemuda yang telah membuat kakaknya seperti ini. Pemuda yang telah membuat kakaknya jatuh dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. Pemuda yang telah membuat kakaknya buta dan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Sehun ingin melihat kehancuran pemuda yang telah membuat kakaknya seperti ini. Membuat cintanya menjadi seperti ini, membuat orang yang paling disayangnya seperti ini.

Karena Sehun sangat mencintai kakaknya, melebihi perasaannya sendiri. Mencintai seorang Oh Luhan.

Dan pemuda itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

000

Kyungsoo medorong dada Chanyeol saat sadar pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang bingung, Kyungsoo segera menjauh. Melangkah mendekati pintu keluar, untuk segara keluar dari kamar ini. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan tangannya, nafas pemuda itu memberat dan juga ada kabut pada selaput matanya. Astaga.. Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah surai coklatnya bergerak seiring tubuhnya yang meronta. "Kau ingin kabur? Tidak semudah itu."

Bruk.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan Kyungsoo diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya, membuat badcover miliknya menjadi berantakan. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, melepas tas dan juga blazer sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo merasakan roknya yang tersingkap, saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan laparnya. Kyungsoo merangkak menjauh, sesekali matanya melirik kearah pintu kamar Chanyeol. Mencoba berpikir cara untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dengan segera. Gadis itu perlahan sadar, Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan kemeja putih sekolahnya.

Tap-tap

Kyungsoo segera turun dan kembali mencoba berlari menuju pintu kamar Chanyeol tapi lagi-lagi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPAS!" teriak Kyungsoo nyaring sambil meronta. Tangannya terus bergerak untuk menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, hingga..

Cup.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir gadis itu, kini lebih kasar karena giginya ikut bermain disana. Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya rapat enggan meladeni permainan Chanyeol. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak memberikannya jalan, Chanyeol menarik tubuh gadis itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo terkejut dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan, bibirnya terbuka dan membuat Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih saja meronta, membuat Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya untuk saling bersentuhan. Kyungsoo menyadarinya, entah dirinya bisa percaya atau tidak. Chanyeol sedang dikuasai nafsunya, membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jemari Chanyeol seperti tertancap pada pinggangnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo untuk menikmati lumatan dalam mereka, walaupun Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi bergerak ataupun meronta, tenaganya hampir habis. Dirinya tidak memakan apapun hari ini kecuali sarapan tadi pagi, kejadian dikantin malah membuatnya semakin lemah. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak menikmati apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuh mungilnya.

Hingga Kyungsoo sadar tangan Chanyeol sudah bermain dipayudaranya.

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Chanyeol, dan

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar pipi kanan pemuda itu, pemuda ini sudah keterlaluan. Ciuman pertamanya sudah dirampas oleh Chanyeol, dan tadi? Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo disentuh seorang pemuda secara nyata. Dada Kyungsoo naik turun. Dirinya tidak menerima pelecehan yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol ? Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan sambil memegangi pipinya yang kembali ditampar oleh Kyungsoo. "Sudah dua kali kau menamparku Kyungsoo!" ucapnya dingin. "Kau ingin bermain kasar?" tanyanya

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, tubuhnya mundur kebelakang, tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya bermaksud untuk menutupi area payudaranya yang terus dipandangi oleh Chanyeol.

Demi Penguasa alam ini, Chanyeo bersumpah benda kenyal didepan dada Kyungsoo itu terasa nikmat dalam genggaman tangannya, membuatnya ingin merasakannya secara nyata. Persetan dengan semuanya, pemuda lain telah melihatnya bukan? Walau hanya transparan pasti mereka sudah melihanya, Chanyeol ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh gadis itu harus berada dibawah tubuh kekarnya hari ini. Menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua, mendesah bersama-sama dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan. Pemuda itu melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya sambil berjalan maju mendekati Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membuang kemeja itu sembarangan, membuat tubuh tegapnya hanya terlapisi kaos singlet berwarna putih. Chanyeol semakin mendekat, membuat Kyungsio semakin tersudut dipinggiran tempat tidur Chanyeol, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun kecuali naik keatas tempat tidur itu.

"Ja-jangan mendekat." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan tangannya membuat tanda stop agar Chanyeol tidak mendekat, tas punggung cream itu masih melingkar dipunggungnya. Sambil memegang kedua tali tasnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol menarik rahangnya untuk menatap kearahnya. Wajahnya memilih menatap kesamping, enggan menatap Chanyeol yang semakin berkabut.

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo." Pinta Chanyeol pelan tapi Kyungsoo sadar dinadanya Chanyeol menyimpan nafsu yang mendalam. Kyungsoo masih memilih menatap kesamping, tangannya bertumubu didepan dada seolah meminta perlindungan dari Tuhan. "TATAP AKU BODOH!" Chanyeol menarik rahang Kyungsoo untuk terarah padanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, perlahan dirinya merasakan belaian pada surai miliknya, sebuah tangan menyelipkan surai coklatnya kebelakang telinganya. "Kau cantik sayang~. Buka matamu." Perintah Chanyeol dalam. Kyungsoo menggeleng, matanya terbuka saat tangan Chanyeol mulai membelai pahanya. Membuat sepasang matanya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang menunduk.

Astaga... perbedaan tinggi mereka? Kyungsoo hanya sepundak pemuda itu? Kyungsoo menunduk saat menyadari Chanyeol masih menatapnya. Pemuda itu kembali menarik rahang Kyungsoo. "Puaskan aku Kyungsoo."

Dan Buk.. lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring ditempat tidur miliknya. Kyungsoo jelas menolak, kakinya bergerak-gerak mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Chanyeol tidak hanya diam, pemuda itu menarik tas Kyungsoo lalu melemparnya sembarangan. "Jika kau menurut, aku akan bermain lembut. Jika kau kasar..."

Plak. Gantian Chanyeol yang menampar pipi kanan Kyungsoo membuat wajah Kyungsoo membulat tak percaya. "Aku juga bisa bermain kasar." Pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas, air mata sudah menggenang dikantung mantanya. Pemuda ini memang berbahaya, sangat berbahaya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo, kedua tangannya menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus meronta. Chanyeol melumat bibir mungil itu dalam, giginya menggigit bibir Kyungsoo untuk terbuka, dan perpaduan lidah mereka membuat Chanyeol kembali mengeram dalam. Walaupun Kyungsoo seperti menolak lidahnya seakan ikut bermain dalam ciuman ini.

Plop

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, menatap wajah ayu Kyungsoo yang mulai memerah. Tubuhnya kembali menunduk mengecup kening Kyungsoo dalam dan kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan diwajah ayu Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri menolak dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"AW" Chanyeol memekik nyaring saat kejantanannya tanpa sengaja ditendang oleh paha Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak. Membuat wajahnya kembali dingin dan tajam. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan lapar.

Srek~

Chanyeol merobek kemeja Kyungsoo, membuatnya langsung bertatapan dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang berbalut bra berwarna merah darah. Astaga Chanyeol bersumpah ini adalah payudara yang diidamkannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bagaikan magnet untuknya, menuntutnya untuk terus mengecup dan mencium ataupun mendamba tubuh itu. Kyungsoo menyilangkan tangannya, tubuhnya sudah lemah. Tidak ada energi lagi untuk melawan Chanyeol, haruskah dirinya pasrah dan merelakan semuanya? "Appa~ maafkan Kyungsoo." Lirihnya pelan.

"Berdoa sayang? Apa Tuhan akan membantumu hem?" Chanyeol membelai wajah ayu Kyungsoo. Tetapi kemudian tangannya mengelus payudara Kyungsoo. Benda kenyal itu membuatnya ketagihan,. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terasa tinggi dihadapannya. Kemudian pemuda itu melepas kemeja Kyungsoo yang sudah rusak, melemparkannya sembarangan.

Chanyeol bersumpah, tubuh gadis dihadapannya ini bagaikan tubuh boneka-boneka barbie yang putih bersih tanpa cacat. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak kurus seperti bonek itu tapi.. ya Tuhan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apapun keciali terpana dengan tubuh ini. Perutnya tidak terlalu buncit, datar dan juga payudara itulah yang membuat Chanyeol terus menatap kearahnya.

Tangan kekarnya membelai payudara Kyungsoo perlahan, tubuhnya bergerak maju mendekatkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar mendekat kearahnya, membuat dadanya dan dada Kyungsoo bertabrakan. Kepalanya tersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo. "Kenapa tidak melawan hem?" walaupun seperti berpelukan, tapi Chanyeol sedang berusaha melepas tali pengikat bra Kyungsoo.

Dan tek, tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh bersamaan dengan branya yang terlepas. Chanyeol tampak piawai membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Kembali Chanyeol melumat bibir Kyungsoo dalam, tetapi kini tangannya ikut bermain dipayudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pelan, saat jemari Chanyeol menjepit putingnya. Membuat puting berwarna kecoklatan itu langsung menegang. Kyungsoo juga merasakan nyeri dikepalanya, membuatnya terasa pening dan pandangannya mengabur. Walaupun gadis itu masih melihat mata Chanyeol yang terpejam saat menciumnya, tapi Kyungsoo semakin merasakan pandangannya berkunang.

Dan tepat saat pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo pingsan didepan Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu langsung panik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. "Bangun!. Yak Bangung BODOH!" Chanyeol mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo, baru disadarinya bibir Kyungsoo sedikit memucat. Pemuda itu mendekat berniat untuk mendengar deru nafas dari hidung Kyungsoo, tetapi malah membuat dada telanjang mereka bebenturan

"SIAL!" pekik Chanyeol tajam. Dilihatnya wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti tertidur. Perlahan wajahnya menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, dan kembali menurun. Dirinya belum merasakan puting Kyungsoo yang berada didalam mulutnya. Persetan dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang pingsan, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Melumat puting Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya dalam, membuatnya seperti menyusu pada payudara kenyal Kyungsoo.

Plop

Chanyeol melepas lumatannya, mengecupnya pelan lalu meremas payudara sintal itu kemudian menidurkan Kyungsoo pada tempat tidur miliknya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh setangah telanjang gadis itu. Bangkit, Chanyeol memakai baju sembarang miliknya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari obat agar Kyungsoo bangun dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Itu pemikiran Chanyeol, tapi dengan Kyungsoo?

Saat gadis itu sadar Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan kamarnya. Kyungsoo segera bangkit. Gadis itu mengambil tas dan juga kemejanya, walaupun rusak Kyungsoo masih bisa memakainya. Lagipula kamarnya berada bersebelahan dengan kamar Chanyeol. Hanya beberapa langkah.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya, lalu menguncinya dua kali. Menghindari kemungkinan Chanyeol akan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kepala Kyungsoo masih terasa pusing, perutnya juga merasa lapar. Kyungsoo mendesah lega, tidak sia-sia dirinya berpura-pura pingsan dihadapan pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo menaruh tas sekolah miliknya dimeja belajar, lalu berjalan kearah cermin meja riasnya. Kyungsoo membuka kemejanya, peyudaranya terpampang jelas disana. Ada ranum kemerahan disekitar tulang lehernya dan payudaranya. Menyentuh puting itu menggunakan jarinya, Kyungsoo mendesah, puting itu menjadi tegang. Membuatnya panik, apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Bodoh! Kenapa dirinya lupa jika bra miliknya masih tertinggal dikamar Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika maid nanti membersihkan kamar Chanyeol dan menemukan bra miliknya? Astaga... kenapa Kyungsoo bisa lupa!

Haruskah dirinya kembali kekamar Chanyeol dan mengambil bra miliknya? Kyungsoo juga sadar kembali kesana sama saja keluar dari kandang buaya masuk kekandang singa. Biarlah saja dulu, Kyungsoo ingin merendam tubuhnya diair dingin mencoba melupakan rasa laparnya. Dan juga membasuh jejak Chanyeol ditubuh mungilnya.

Tes

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes perlahan. Dirinya merasa telah mengecewakan ayahnya. Dengan keadaan setengah telajang Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangannya. "Tuhan, maafkan aku." Lirihnya pelan, lalu matanya melirik kearah meja disamping tempat tidurnya – ada foto sang ayah disana. "Appa~ maafkan Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk memasuki kamar mandinya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah, beban dipikirannya terasa banyak. Ada apa gerangan? Kenapa setelah menjadi anak dari Tuan Park kehidupannya menjadi seperti ini?

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dilihatnya keadaan sekitar kamarnya yang hening. Perlahan dirinya sadar, tidak ada Kyungsoo disana.

Sialan! Gadis itu sudah membohonginya. Kenapa dirinya bisa tertipu dengan tampang gadis itu. "Brengsek, lihat saja kau nanti Kyungoo." Lirihnya tajam. Dibantingnya plastik yang berisi obat untuk Kyungsoo, lalu pemuda itu mengacak surainya kasar. "Bangsat kau Kim Kyungsoo!" desisnya.

_**Seperti sebuah pepatah, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga.**_

_**Begitupun dengan rahasia yang kita sembunyikan, sepandai pandainya menyimpan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga.**_

_**Benarkan?**_

**TBC~**

**Mungkin ini adalah chapter paling buruk yang pernah saya tulis, apalagi adegan paling bawah itu. saya juga sadar kalau saya bukan penulis yang baik. Maafkan saya :(**

**Terima kasih buat kak Laila yang sudah memberikan semangat untuk saya :).**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang berkesan, banyak tata bahasa yang kurang atau rancu atau bahkan alurnya lambat -_- dan lagi adegan yang kurang berkesan. Mood saya lagi naik turun, hehehe xD.**

**Big Thanks buat kalian yang sempat memberikan review, apalagi ada yang kritik, terima kasih yaa #peluk. Insya Allah saya usahakan lebih baik lagi deh. Hehehe.**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mau menunggu updatenan FF ini dan telah sempat membaca atau bahkan memberikan review~ terima kasih ^^. Saya mencintai kalian :)**

**Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan...**

**Big Hug for you all~~~. Saranghaeee 3**

**Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. X)**

**Tolong masukannya yaahh?**

**Kim Refa, 18 Feb. 15**

**Next Chap saya usahakan cepat selesai. Doakan saja yaa :)**


End file.
